Adaptação: Cullen Apaixonado
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Confundida com uma cortesã, Bella Swan vai parar na cama do belo conde de Masen. Mas ela não podeira imaginar que esse dia ia mudar o rumo de sua vida.
1. Sinopse Completa

**Inglaterra, 1814 **

**Sofisticada... Escandalosa...**

A verdade é que Isabella Swan, uma recatada jovem da Filadélfia, acha a sociedade londrina deveras chocante. Como é possível uma moça acordar de um inocente cochilo e encontrar-se deitada na cama ao lado de um homem lindo, atraente... e nu? Para não mencionar as curiosas bisbilhoteiras que mal conseguem disfarçar os risinhos maldosos, à porta do quarto! Certamente, aquele depravado não pode ser um duque, conforme alega ser, e Bella não se casará com ele, por mais comprometida que tenha ficado a sua reputação...

Edward Cullen, o duque de Masen, fica encantado com sua inesperada companheira de cama, e nem um pouco constrangido com a indignação da moça. Verdade que as circunstâncias em que se conheceram são um tanto incomuns, mas a beleza da jovem americana é estonteante, e se ela se acalmar o suficiente para ouvi-lo, Edward tem certeza de que conseguirá capturar o coração dela... para sempre!


	2. Capítulo 1: Parte 1

**Pessoal, fiquei muito feliz com os Reviews. Vou tentar postar todo dia, por isso os capítulos vão ser divididos no máximo em 3 partes. Esse aqui foi dividido em 2.**  
><strong><span>Vou parar de tagarelar, curtam o cap. Bjss e até amanha :*<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**I- Parte 1**

O demo ainda dormia. Isabella Swan estava espremida contra a janela da carruagem. O fazendeiro a seu lado literalmente resfolegou, jogando o considerável peso sobre ela. Cada movimento vinha acompanhado de um horrível cheiro de peixe amanhecido, misturado com suor.

Ela olhou novamente para o homem sentado à sua frente. Mesmo dormindo, o rosto pálido, de feições finas e nariz aristocrático, era arrogante. A simples lembrança dos frios olhos azuis que a fitaram ao entrar na carruagem, em Londres, lhe causava arrepios. As feições dele lembravam as de Satanás no quadro _Paraíso Perdido _que seu pai tinha na biblioteca de casa. Com certeza se tratava de um típico cidadão londrino, preguiçoso, inútil, beberrão, presunçoso, conquistador, fruto degenerado de anos de cruzamento da espécie.

Bella engoliu em seco. Seu tio era um nobre, afinal. E se ele fosse tão frio quanto aquele sujeito?

O cocheiro fez uma curva para entrar no pátio de uma estalagem. Bella se retraiu para esquivar-se ao toque desagradável da volumosa coxa de seu vizinho, e o movimento brusco fez com que ela batesse o cotovelo no painel de madeira abaixo da janela da carruagem. Ela apertou os lábios para sufocar um gemido de dor, mas era tarde demais. O dorminhoco à sua frente acordara.

Os olhos azuis e frios brilhavam de raiva. O sujeito fitou-a, e o olhar profundo passeou lentamente desde uma mecha castanha que ela sentia cair sobre a testa, descendo até o decote do vestido simples. O lábio superior se curvava num leve sorriso malicioso. Bella tinha vontade de desaparecer atrás da cortininha da janela. Até mesmo o gordo fazendeiro ficou sem-graça.

Felizmente, a porta da carruagem se abriu naquele momento.

— Green Man! — gritou o cocheiro. — Melhor descerem para esticar as pernas.

Antes de descer, o mal-encarado olhou mais uma vez na direção de Bella. Quando ele saiu, o vizinho de assento soltou um longo suspiro, que, no fundo, expressava a mesma sensação de Bella.

— Que alívio — o fazendeiro murmurou, espremendo-se ao sair pela portinhola da carruagem.

Bella esperava ansiosa por sua vez. Estava sentada desde a partida de Liverpool, e tinha a impressão de que seu corpo inteiro estava dormente. Quando o cocheiro lhe estendeu a mão, ela aceitou agradecida e esticou as pernas sobre o chão de pedra.

— A senhorita está bem? — Um par de pequenos olhos cinzas a fitaram com preocupação, por sob espessas sobrancelhas escuras.

— Sim, obrigada. Estou bem. — Ela soltou a mão do homem para retirar duas moedas da bolsinha, que desapareceram entre os dedos carnudos do cocheiro.

— Espero que alguém a venha buscar — disse ele, embolsando a gorjeta.

Bella olhou ao redor e puxou o cordão da bolsinha.

— Tenho parentes que moram aqui perto.

— Ótimo. — O homem tocou na aba do chapéu. — Bem, então, boa noite, senhorita. — Ele se aproximou e acrescentou, baixando a voz: — Se eu fosse a senhorita, manteria distância daquele sujeito que estava na carruagem... o grã-fino.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Certamente.

— O gordo fede a peixe. Mas o grã-fino... — O homem balançou a cabeça. — Ele cheira a...

— Coisa maligna. Eu sei. Espero nunca mais vê-lo.

Bella sorriu para o cocheiro e entrou na estalagem. Era uma construção sólida e aconchegante. A luz e o som de vozes escapavam pelas janelas. Era possível ouvir até mesmo o tilintar dos utensílios de prata e das canecas, misturado às gargalhadas dos homens no salão principal. O aroma de cerveja e carne assada penetrou-lhe nas narinas, mas seu estômago se contorceu em protesto. Estava cansada demais para comer. Tudo que precisava era de um quarto e de uma cama quentinha onde pudesse se deitar.

O estalajadeiro ajeitou os cabelos oleosos e comprimiu os lábios, fitando Bella quando ela se aproximou do balcão da recepção.

Ela respirou fundo e levantou os ombros. Não tinha tempo a perder com cara azeda.

— Preciso de um quarto para passar a noite, por favor.

— Não temos nenhum.

— O senhor deve ter pelo menos um! — Afinal, ela não poderia aparecer na casa do tio àquela hora da noite. — Partirei logo cedo. Vim visitar meu tio, o conde de Hale.

O homem riu com escárnio.

— Ah, o conde é seu tio? E eu sou sobrinho do príncipe! Vá andando, moça. Conheço o seu tipo e não gosto de gente como você na minha estalagem.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— O senhor não pode estar pensando que eu... que eu sou...

— Eu sei o que você é, rapariga, e lhe peço que saia da minha estalagem o quanto antes.

Nesse momento, um homem alto e de cabelos loiros entrou no saguão. O brutamontes atrás do balcão fez uma reverência.

— Pois não, milorde? O senhor precisa de algo?

— Parece-me que está faltando um pouco de compaixão nesse seu coração de pedra, Demetri — disse o homem com voz pastosa, sem tirar os olhos de Bella. — Você não teria coragem de enxotar essa pobre donzela no meio da noite, teria?

— O senhor conheça essa sirigaita, milorde? — O estalajadeiro olhou desconfiado para Bella, que obviamente não conhecia seu salvador.

— Bem, ainda não fomos formalmente apresentados, mas eu estava esperando por ela. — O homem se aproximou para escorar na parede. As palavras tinham um forte odor de bebida. O loiro certamente tinha esvaziado uma garrafa de conhaque.

Bella deveria ter ficado apavorada, mas havia algo de familiar no sujeito. Ela estudou discretamente os olhos azuis e o sorriso torto. Talvez fosse parecido com um dos tantos jovens que procuravam seu pai para discutir sobre política, e juntos emborcar canecas e mais canecas de ponche de rum.

— Acompanhe-me, senhorita — disse o estranho. — O quarto fica por aqui. — Ele seguiu na direção da escadaria e se apoiou no corrimão.

O sujeito só podia estar confundindo-a com outra pessoa. Mesmo assim Bella o seguiu escada acima e ao longo do corredor, cansada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Com certeza a pessoa que o acompanhante loiro estava esperando não chegaria mais àquela hora da noite, e se chegasse, certamente entenderia a situação e não se importaria de compartilhar o quarto, por uma noite, apenas.

Finalmente o sujeito encontrou o quarto que estava procurando. Ele abriu a porta e se afastou para que Bella pudesse entrar. Ela parou na soleira. Havia algo que precisava ser esclarecido.

— Este não é o seu quarto, é, senhor?

O homem recostou o ombro largo contra o batente e sorriu. Era impossível ficar imune ao brilho jovial daqueles olhos, ainda que fosse um brilho de embriaguez. E para completar, ainda havia aquelas covinhas nas bochechas. Bella sorriu em resposta.

— Não, o meu fica no fim do corredor.

— Ah. — Bella tentou disfarçar o desconforto ao sentir o hálito de conhaque. — Nesse caso, muito obrigada. — E entrou no quarto. Mas o sujeito continuou parado no mesmo lugar, impedindo-a de fechar a porta, a menos que resolvesse esmagar os dedos do atrevido. — Agradeço muito, milorde.

Ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Água — disse. — Aposto que está louca para tomar um banho.

— Obrigada, seria mesmo maravilhoso. — Lavar a poeira da viagem realmente era mais do que o sonhado. — Mas não quero incomodá-lo.

— Incômodo algum. — As covinhas ficaram ainda mais profundas. — Edward irá me agradecer por isso. Mandarei trazer a água.

— Quem é Edward? — Bella indagou, mas o novo amigo já tinha desaparecido no corredor.

Bella encolheu os ombros e fechou a porta. O misterioso Edward que ficasse para o dia seguinte, quando sua mente estivesse mais descansada e preparada para decifrar todo aquele enigma.

Em minutos, uma mocinha apareceu com água quente e uma toalha. Bella esperou que ela saísse, e então se despiu. O calor da lareira aquecia o ambiente enquanto ela se livrava da maresia que pesava sobre o corpo e os cabelos. Após o banho, enquanto se enxugava, ela deu uma olhada nas roupas usadas. Durante os últimos três dias não pudera trocar por outras, limpas, e a idéia de voltar a vestir aquelas outra vez era insuportável. A solução foi pendurá-las para tomar um pouco de ar. Com sorte, estariam com uma aparência melhor na manhã seguinte.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. Por que o pai tivera de insistir que ela viesse para a Inglaterra? Era incontável o número de vezes que ele falara mal da aristocracia inglesa, chamando-a de vírus letal da Inglaterra, de bando de idiotas. Mas quando estava à beira da morte, ele insistira e a fizera prometer que iria procurar o irmão dele, o conde de Hale.

Bella suspirou, enquanto escovava os cabelos. Se ao menos a promessa tivesse lhe trazido um pouco de paz! Mas tudo o que trouxera fora ansiedade e aborrecimento. Depois que dera a notícia às irmãs Stanley sobre a mudança para a Inglaterra, Bella não tivera mais nenhum minuto de sossego e fora obrigada a ouvir até o último momento as duas senhoras tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Como Charlie pôde lhe pedir isso? — Jéssica, a mais baixa e robusta das duas, perguntou pela milésima vez quando Bella fechou a porta da casa de seu pai pela última vez.

— O pedido foi feito em um momento de delírio — respondeu Lauren, a mais alta e magra, tocando na mão de Bella. — Não é tarde para mudar de idéia. Mandaremos um recado para o navio.

Jéssica concordou com tanta veemência que os cachinhos grisalhos balançaram sobre a cabeça.

— Seu pai morreu, Bella. Agora você precisa fazer o que é melhor para você.

— O que acontecerá se você for para a Inglaterra e o conde não a receber? Você estará sozinha, à mercê de homens inescrupulosos. — Lauren estremeceu.

— É verdade, Bella — concordou Jéssica. — Você teve uma infância calma e tranqüila aqui na Filadélfia. Não tem idéia de como é o mundo. Só conhece os americanos, e os homens americanos pertencem a uma liga distinta daquela dos corruptos ingleses. São como água e óleo.

— Os ingleses são devoradores de mulheres — Lauren sussurrou.

— É verdade. Aqueles duques, condes e nobres em geral, eles acham que as mulheres são objetos.

Bella balançou a cabeça para afastar as lembranças desconfortáveis. Era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Já estava na Inglaterra e esperava ser bem recebida pelo tio. Se não fosse...

Não, era melhor nem pensar nessa hipótese.

Edward Cullen, o duque de Masen, contemplava distraído as chamas da lareira, em uma sala reservada, quando foi interrompido pela chegada do major Emmett McCarty.

— Edward, acho que vi aquele seu primo, Riley, no salão principal — comentou Emmett, enquanto passava as mãos sobre os cachos escuros. — Céus, ele continua com a mesma cara arrogante de sempre.

— Riley está aqui? — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Gostaria muito de saber que diabos ele está fazendo na vizinhança.

— "Diabo" é a palavra certa. — Emmett se juntou a Edward para aproveitar o aconchego da lareira. — Todas as vezes que olho para o homem só falta ver chifres e tridente. Você devia tomar uma providência com relação a seu primo.

Edward serviu uma taça de conhaque para o amigo, esticou as pernas diante da lareira e observou o fogo ardendo.

— O que você sugere? Assassinato, mesmo que por justa causa, não é visto com bons olhos na Inglaterra.

— Chame isso de extermínio. — Emmett tomou um gole do conhaque. — Você estaria livrando o país de um verme.

— Gostaria que todos pensassem como você. — O tom de Edward era amargo. — Ninguém vai acreditar que Riley representa uma ameaça à minha vida enquanto ele não jogar meu corpo nos degraus de uma delegacia.

— Não acredito que seja tão grave assim.

— Acredite. — Edward se pôs a numerar a série de acontecimentos. — A correia do meu cavalo se soltou sem mais nem menos, e eu caí quando estava saltando. Incompetência do cavalariço? O homem jurou que a correia estava bem presa na última vez em que verificou, e eu francamente acredito no meu empregado. Uma pedra caiu da torre de Masen e não me acertou por um milímetro. A construção tem milhares de anos e é sólida como uma rocha. Esbarraram em mim na London Street e eu quase fui atropelado por uma carruagem. Um acidente infeliz, apenas? A calçada vive cheia de gente e ninguém morre atropelado por isso. — Edward encheu a boca de conhaque.

— Se quer saber, acho que tudo não passou de uma série de acidentes — Emmett comentou.

— Exatamente.

— E ninguém associou nenhum dos acidentes a seu primo.

— Riley nunca está por perto. Não há nada que prove que ele seja o mandante. Já fiz algumas investigações, mas ninguém consegue provar que ele estava envolvido. Tem algumas pessoas em Londres que pensam que estou maluco, paranóico. Da última vez que procurei os serviços de um detetive para me ajudar com as investigações, o sujeito me disse que a guerra terminou e que eu deveria relaxar e me acostumar com a vida civil.

— Que maldição!

— É isso mesmo. — Edward se recostou na poltrona. — Agora sou obrigado a admitir que a idéia de Jasper de passarmos a noite aqui no Green Man em vez de seguirmos viagem não foi de todo ruim. Cheguei à conclusão de que será mais seguro para mim. Isso dará menos oportunidades a Riley de me enviar para o além. — Edward fitou Emmett. — Falando em Jasper, você não o viu por aí?

— Não.

— Lamentável. Ele está muito bêbado para ficar andando sozinho.

— Quem está bêbado?

Edward se virou e viu o loiro espiando pela porta entreaberta da sala.

— Ah, Jasper. Estávamos preocupados com você. Entre, se não estiver precisando do batente para se manter em pé.

— É claro que não estou precisando, Edward. — Jasper se aproximou a passos lentos praticamente se jogou sobre uma poltrona. — Vocês estavam falando sobre a deliciosa Tânia durante a minha ausência?

— Por favor, não se refira à minha futura esposa como "deliciosa" — Edward censurou o amigo.

— Sim, você tem razão. Tânia é tão deliciosa quanto uma ameixa seca.

— Jasper... — Edward contraiu as sobrancelhas e fez menção de se levantar, quando Emmett pousou a mão apaziguadora sobre seu ombro.

— Odeio dizer isso, Edward, mas Jasper está certo, desta vez. Meu Deus, homem, por que você acha que todos a chamam de Rainha do Mármore? Ela é fria como uma pedra.

Jasper bateu sobre o ombro de Edward, ou pelo menos tentou, pois a mão escapou por um triz.

— Escute o que Emmett está dizendo, Edward. Ele é inteligente. É um herói de guerra como você. Se ele está dizendo para você se manter afastado de Tânia, faça isso. Ela não é a única mulher do mundo. Todas as solteiras, e até mesmo metade das casadas, dariam tudo para ser a duquesa de Masen.

— Duvido — Edward respondeu, incrédulo. — Já estive com todas as moças disponíveis no mercado de casamento. Céus, tenho sido perseguido por elas desde a morte de meu pai. Estou cansado disso. Tânia servirá aos meus propósitos. Ela não é nenhuma debutante. É filha de uma duquesa, por isso saberá cuidar da minha casa. — Ele olhou diretamente para Jasper. — E tenho certeza de que cumprirá com os outros deveres do matrimônio.

— Bem, pelo menos ela poderá lhe dar um herdeiro — Jasper comentou. — Mas você não gostaria que o processo fosse um pouco mais divertido?

Edward corou.

— Tenho certeza de que Tãnia e eu vamos nos entender muito bem.

— Mas por que a pressa? — Emmet indagou. — Você só tem vinte e oito anos, rapaz! Eu tenho trinta e não estou com nenhuma pressa de me casar. — Inclinou o corpo para frente. — Você sobreviveu à guerra. Por que a afobação de arrumar um herdeiro, agora?

— Era exatamente sobre isso que eu estava falando, Emmett. Meu ambicioso primo Riley não perde a esperança de ser o próximo duque de Masen.

Mais tarde, Edward acompanhou os amigos embriagados aos respectivos quartos e seguiu sozinho para o seu. Infelizmente estava muito sóbrio, pois era preciso uma quantidade ainda maior de conhaque capaz de derrubá-lo. Ainda mais com o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe agitava a mente.

O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas últimas fagulhas que ainda queimavam na lareira. Edward tirou as botas, as meias e a camisa, atirando as peças ao chão conforme se despia. Não estava exatamente animado com a idéia de pedir a mão da filha do duque de Denali. Não que o duque fosse ficar surpreso ou contrariado. Ao contrário, da última vez que se encontraram no White's, o homem dera todas as dicas de que ficaria muito satisfeito com a união.

Edward tirou as calça e as ceroulas. Casar-se com Tânia não seria a tragédia que Emmett e Jasper anunciavam; afinal, ele nunca esperara encontrar o amor no Almack. Além do mais, teria de se casar de qualquer maneira, algum dia. Quem sabe, com os laços do matrimônio atados, Riley não desistisse.

Nu, Edward caminhou até o lavatório. A água estava fria, mas depois que estivera na guerra, ele se acostumara ao desconforto. Fechou os olhos, mentalizando a imagem de Tânia Denali. Cabelos loiros arruivados, olhos claros... Constituição miúda, baixa. A cabeça da moça não chegava ao seu ombro. Uma imagem do belo penteado da jovem lhe veio à mente. Não que ela fosse feia, mas a personalidade desinteressante fazia dela uma moça não muito atraente.

Edward enxugou o rosto em uma toalha e concluiu que não queria se casar com Tânia. Preferia se casar por amor, mas nunca encontrara uma mulher que lhe despertasse tal sentimento.

Nesse instante um ruído chamou sua atenção. Céus, havia mais alguém no quarto! Como ele fora se descuidar? Mas, afinal, não esperava encontrar confusão no Green Man, e era exatamente por isso que aquele se tornava o local perfeito para uma armadilha.

Edward apanhou o atiçador da lareira. Só então viu a banheira ao lado, e parou. Meias, anáguas, vestido... Roupas femininas?

Agora ele sabia por que Jasper estava zombeteiro. O safado levara uma prostituta para o quarto.

Edward colocou o atiçador de volta na lareira e se aproximou com cautela da cama. A moça estava dormindo, coberta até o pescoço. Quando ele acendeu uma vela, ela murmurou algo e o cobertor escorregou um pouco, expondo o ombro nu.

Era uma mulher bonita. Os cabelos estavam soltos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Edward estudou com cuidado suas feições. Os cílios eram compridos, as maçãs do rosto salientes e o pescoço elegante. Sob a sombra da vela a moça parecia jovem e inocente.

— Vamos lá amorzinho, já é hora de acordar.

Edward tocou-a no ombro. A pele era macia e quente. Ele vislumbrou então a linha dos ombros delicados, e imaginou-se depositando ali pequenos beijos. Embora, na verdade, ele esperasse que ela não acordasse naquele momento. Podia ser uma prostituta, mas mesmo assim poderia se assustar, se abrisse os olhos e contemplasse o corpo de um homem à sua frente, nu e excitado.

A jovem se mexeu e afundou no travesseiro. Quem seria ela? Será que Jasper a teria mandado vir de Londres? Edward achava que não, mas obviamente era um desperdício uma mulher daquelas numa estalagem como o Green Man. Ela poderia muito bem passar por amante de um homem rico. Sua amante?

Edward pensou na idéia e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era tentadora. Mas a decisão poderia ficar para a manhã seguinte, pois estava claro que a pobre mulher estava exausta. Ele se deitou do outro lado da cama.

Primeiro, Edward inalou o perfume doce, delicado e feminino. Em seguida, respirou fundo e sentiu um peso suave sobre seu peito, e um calor agradável ao longo do corpo. Então algo redondo e macio roçou em seu braço direito. E ele se lembrou que era a mulher, ao lado de quem se deitara na véspera.

Ela ainda dormia, e Edward engoliu em seco, tentando se controlar para não se comportar como um animal.

_Saboreie o momento, _disse a si mesmo.

Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que as cobertas tinham escorregado um pouco durante a noite. O braço delicado da jovem descansava sobre seu peito. James divisou a linha do pulso e do braço, o ângulo macio formado pela dobra do cotovelo. Uma cortina de longos cabelos castanhos escondia a face da misteriosa mulher e o pequeno seio que lhe roçava o braço.

Edward ergueu a mão com todo o cuidado, pois não queria que ela acordasse ainda, e tocou de leve nos cabelos. Eram macios, com tons variados de castanho e vermelho. Seus dedos deslizaram então entre as mechas sedosas, levantando-as para que pudesse ver o rosto. A pele da mulher era branca como uma porcelana, não sardenta como a de algumas mulheres. Parecia uma princesa de conto de fadas. Com certeza, era a prostituta mais bela que ele já vira.

Edward não fazia a menor idéia de onde Jasper tinha encontrado aquela beldade, mas, no momento, isso não importava. Afinal sua mente estava ocupada com pensamentos bem mais interessantes.

Ele sorriu, pousando os lábios sobre a boca da mulher.

Bella teve o sonho mais estranho de toda a sua vida. Estava em uma cama enorme e não fazia a menor idéia de como tinha ido parar ali, sem uma peça de roupa. Mesmo assim não estava frio. Não, na verdade, estava bem quente. Havia algo grande e quente próximo ao seu corpo, e ela se aconchegou um pouco mais. Era muito bom.

Em seguida, sentiu uma pressão suave contra os lábios. Firme e ao mesmo tempo macia. Como veludo. Sedutora. Seus lábios se moveram então para explorar a nova sensação e foram recompensados com um calor úmido.

_Acorde, _disse uma vozinha dentro dela. Algo tão gostoso assim não podia ser boa coisa. Mas Bella ignorou a advertência.

Ouviu então um estranho gemido e a pressão sobre os lábios cedeu. Ela suspirou, na esperança de que voltasse, e aconteceu, só que desta vez no pescoço, mais especificamente embaixo da orelha. Bella ergueu o queixo para que o doce contato deslizasse com mais facilidade ao longo da pele, parando bem acima dos seios arfantes.

Mas, então, algo quente e rígido cutucou a parte baixa de suas costas, e desceu um pouco mais até os quadris, deslizando e deixando um rastro de calor por onde passava. Céus, seu corpo estava em chamas. Ela se curvou, ofegante.

— Minha nossa, você é uma delícia, docinho...

Uma voz masculina.

Bella abriu os olhos e se deparou com um par de olhos dourados, cabelos bronze e lábios esculpidos... descendo até seu mamilo.

Ela gritou e empurrou as duas mãos contra um peito desnudo. Gritou mais uma vez, tirando as mãos como se tivessem tocado em fogo.

— O que...

O homem se sentou, com o cenho franzido. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para apanhar o travesseiro e jogar contra o estranho.

— Afaste-se, seu, seu... indecente!

— Indecente?

O sujeito se desviou, mas Bella deu outra investida, acertando-o na orelha, desta vez.

— Foi isso mesmo que eu disse! Saia da minha cama. Saia do meu quarto ou gritarei até derrubar este lugar!

— Você já está gritando.

— Pois gritarei mais alto ainda.

Ela se sentou, erguendo o travesseiro como se fosse uma arma poderosa e ameaçadora, mas os olhos do homem tinham um brilho estranho. Ele não olhava para o seu rosto. Bella acompanhou então a direção do olhar e quando se deu conta atirou o travesseiro, ofendida.

Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e outra mulher gritou.

— Edward!

— Maldição — murmurou o homem. — Tia Carmem... O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

Bella olhava horrorizada para a multidão de rostos que estava à porta. Entre eles o mal-humorado estalajadeiro, ainda mais carrancudo, dois lacaios com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, o bêbado da noite passada tentando sem sucesso conter o riso, e duas senhoras de rostos enrugados, olhinhos curiosos e a cabeça emoldurada por elegantes toucas de tecido.

— Edward — a mais alta disse novamente, mas dessa vez não gritou.

Ela e a companheira olhavam para o travesseiro que Bella segurava, o único obstáculo entre aplatéia e sua completa nudez.

Bella corou e escorregou na cama, puxando a fina coberta até o pescoço.

— Tia, que prazer em vê-la. Perdoe-me, mas não posso me levantar. — Edward sentiu o rubor subindo pelo rosto. Nem ficaria surpreso se constatasse que todo o seu corpo estava vermelho, incluindo uma parte que insistia em manter erguida a coberta fina. Ele mudou de posição.

— Edward... — A tia parecia ter perdido as palavras.

Mas tudo que Edward conseguiu fazer foi dar um leve sorriso, enquanto olhava para os rostos à porta. Carmem Cullen, a irmã mais velha de seu pai, o encarava do alto de seus setenta anos, tão ruborizada quanto ele. Irina Wallen, a sempre presente amiga, estava ao lado dela. Irina, que tinha em torno de sessenta anos, era baixa e delicada. Uma ilusão apenas, pois, ao primeiro sinal de fofoca, ela saía farejando como um ratinho para se inteirar das novidades.

Jasper, que finalmente deixara o riso escapar, olhava sobre o ombro de Carmem. Os lábios do rapaz se moviam como um peixe fora d'água, sem soltar nenhum ruído, enquanto uma das mãos ia e voltava na horizontal, na altura do pescoço. Edward não sabia ao certo o que ele estava tentando dizer, mas cortar a garganta de alguém, de preferência a de Jasper, lhe parecia uma ótima idéia.

**Continua na Parte 2...**


	3. Capítulo 1: Parte 2

**Boa Noite gente, to aqui postando quase de madrugada, pq eu tava sem net e só deu pra postar hoje. Para compensar a demora, amanhã posto um capítulo inteiro. Bjss :* **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1- Parte 2<strong>

— Jasper, faça a gentileza de acompanhar tia Carmem e lady Irina até o andar de baixo. E feche a porta, por favor.

— Edward...

— Sim, tia. Descerei logo em seguida. Agora, por favor, acompanhe Jasper.

Edward suspirou aliviado quando a porta finalmente se fechou. Virou-se então para a jovem que ainda estava encolhida sob a coberta. Certamente aquela era uma reação incomum para uma prostituta.

— Por favor, não grite. Meus pobres ouvidos já sofreram o suficiente.

— Se o senhor não se mexer, eu não grito. —- Os olhos dela pousaram sobre o peito másculo e em seguida se fixaram no rosto. — O senhor não está vestido?

Ele sorriu.

— Não, e você?

As poucas partes do corpo de Bella que estavam à mostra ficaram tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. Edward ficou curioso para saber se o rubor se espalhava tanto quanto o seu, mas não havia tempo para isso. Tia Carmem não esperaria pacientemente. Se não descesse logo, ela poderia subir novamente, e dessa vez o arrancaria da cama, nu ou não.

Edward contraiu as sobrancelhas. Agora que não estava sendo atacado por um travesseiro pôde prestar um pouco mais de atenção na voz da mulher, e percebeu que era doce e suave.

— Você tem sotaque americano.

— Eu _sou _americana. — Os olhos da moça estavam atentos. Estranho, mas ela era a prostituta mais tímida que ele já vira. — Sou da Filadélfia.

— Fez uma longa viagem para visitar o Green Man, docinho. Temos orgulho do local, mas me espanta saber que a fama tenha se espalhado além do Atlântico.

— Não vim visitar o Green Man — ela retrucou. — E não posso dizer que esteja bem-impressionada com uma estalagem que não tem trinco nas portas.

Edward riu.

— Verdade, mas se não está aqui para aproveitar a questionável hospitalidade do Green Man, então a que veio?

— Vim visitar meu tio. A carruagem chegou muito tarde, ontem, para eu ir bater à porta do meu tio.

Edward julgava conhecer bem toda a vizinhança, mas não se lembrava de ninguém que tivesse uma sobrinha americana.

— Quem é o seu tio?

— O conde de Hale. — Edward ficou boquiaberto.

— Hale é seu tio?

— Sim.

Edward era capaz de jurar que vira fagulhas escapando dos olhos da mulher.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e meu pai era o irmão mais novo do conde.

— Sim, Charlie. Ele se mudou para a América — Edward concordou. — Então você veio visitar o conde de Hale.

Ele sorriu. Em seguida o sorriso se transformou em risada, e então ele caiu de costas sobre o travesseiro às gargalhadas.

— O conde de Hale! Não acredito!

— Não vejo qual é a graça.

— Nem teria como ver, mesmo. — Edward se sentou, ainda sorrindo. — Na verdade, eu deveria estar chorando, não rindo. **Não **que eu esteja infeliz. Este incidente talvez seja a melhor **coisa **que me aconteceu em muito tempo!

Bella tentava não desviar o olhar do rosto do homem. Ajudaria um pouco se ele demonstrasse o mínimo de pudor e encobrisse um pouco a nudez, mas depois que as senhoras se retiraram, ele parecia bastante à vontade como estava.

— Docinho, eu adoraria poder permitir que você fizesse seja lá o que esteja pensando, mas se eu não me vestir logo e descer, tia Carmem irromperá por aquela porta como um furacão.

— Não tenho idéia do que o senhor está falando.

— Não? Bem, talvez seja minha mente depravada que esteja imaginando as coisas maravilhosas que você poderia fazer caso eu não precisasse descer.

Edward se levantou. v admirou as costas largas e musculosas antes de se esconder embaixo das cobertas e ouvir a movimentação do homem no quarto.

— O campo está livre — ele avisou. — Eu a esperarei do lado de fora até que se vista.

Assim que ouviu o estalo da porta se fechando, Bella puxou a coberta e respirou fundo. Bem, pelo menos agora ela sabia o nome do misterioso homem: Edward. Mas, e o sobrenome? Como poderia chamá-lo? Nunca tinha tratado um cavalheiro pelo nome de batismo. Por outro lado, nunca tinha dormido com nenhum outro homem antes. Muito menos nua!

Bella respirou fundo. Será que ainda era virgem? Com certeza saberia se não fosse mais... Ou não? Será que a pessoa se sentia diferente quando perdia a virgindade? E por que será que o homem rira tanto quando ela contara quem era?

O melhor que tinha a fazer era se vestir logo e averiguar o quanto antes o que estava acontecendo.

Bella se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, prendeu os cabelos em um coque apertado na nuca e estudou o resultado no espelho. Não estava muito elegante, mas pelo menos a cabeleira ruiva estava domada.

Ela abriu a porta. Edward esperava no corredor, como prometera. Vestido, parecia elegante e respeitável.

— Finalmente. — Ele estendeu o braço. — Vamos descer e enfrentar os dragões.

Bella se aproximou. Agora que estava em pé, percebia como ele era alto. Alta acima da média das mulheres, estava acostumada a fitar os homens olhos nos olhos, mas mal chegava ao ombro de Edward.

— Você não pretende apresentá-la à sua tia, pretende, Edward? Posso acompanhá-la e acertar tudo para você.

Sarah olhou para o lado, assustada. Não tinha notado a presença de outra pessoa. Era o homem loiro da noite anterior. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que ele a colocara no quarto do amigo? Quando ia abrindo aboca para dizer algo, Edward já estava falando.

— Acertaremos tudo no andar de baixo, Jasper. Prefiro não discutir negócios aqui no corredor.

— Mas, Edward, você não pode... — Edward ergueu a mão.

— Cuidado com o que irá dizer, Jasper. Estou certo de que poderá se arrepender.

Jasper olhou espantado, e então deu de ombros.

— Como quiser. Acho que você deve saber o que está fazendo. Como sempre.

Outra porta se abriu e um terceiro homem saiu para o corredor. Esse era mais alto que os outros dois e tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados.

— Bom dia, Edward. Jasper; senhorita. Bem, não pude deixar de perceber a comoção desta manhã. Edward, você gostaria que eu me encarregasse da... bem, da dama?

— Bom dia, Emmett. Venha conosco. — Edward olhou para Bella. — Perdoe-me por não ter tempo para as devidas apresentações, querida. Posso lhe garantir que será melhor quando tivermos um pouco mais de privacidade, no andar de baixo.

Bella assentiu. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo e decidiu que o melhor era manter a boca fechada, pelo menos por enquanto.

O pequeno grupo finalmente se moveu ao longo do corredor e escada abaixo, parando diante de uma porta fechada.

— Coragem — Edward sussurrou, tocando na mão de Bella. Eles entraram então em uma sala privada. A senhora mais alta e a amiga baixinha ergueram o olhar da xícara de chá. A amiga torceu o nariz, como se tivesse visto um porco.

Edward sorriu para Bella. Havia um brilho nos olhos do homem como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Ele se voltou para as senhoras.

— Tia, lady Irina, gostaria de lhes apresentar a srta. Isabella Swan, da Filadélfia. Bella, está é minha tia, lady Carmem Cullen, e a amiga dela, lady Irina Wallen.

— Maldição! — Jasper deixou escapar.

Bella virou-se para ver de onde tinha vindo a imprecação. Emmett parecia atordoado; Jasper estava pálido.

Irina fungava como se houvesse um porco se esfregando na barra de sua saia.

— Masen, não quero saber se você importa suas prost... — Carmem levantou a mão para conter Irina.

— Você disse Isabella Swan?

— Exatamente, tia. Ela veio visitar o conde de Hale. Acho que eles são parentes.

Jasper gemeu.

— Srta. Swan, este é o major Emmett McCarty — Edward prosseguiu com as apresentações. O major fez uma reverência.

— Muito prazer, srta. Swan.

— E este — Edward continuou, com um sorriso ainda mais largo — é Jasper. Jasper Swan Witklock. O conde de Hale.

Bella engasgou quando lorde Westbrooke se curvou.

— Mas o senhor é muito jovem para ser o meu tio. - Jasper passou a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que por sinal, eram muito parecido com o do pai de Sarah.

— Sou seu primo. Meu pai morreu no ano passado. Acabamos de sair do luto. — Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

— Então você é a filha de Charlie Swan, mocinha? — indagou Carmem.

— Sim, senhora.

— Olhando bem, posso ver alguma semelhança. E por onde anda seu pai? Certamente ele a acompanhou nessa viagem?

— Meu pai faleceu no início de dezembro, senhora.

— Sinto muito. — Carmem realmente parecia sincera. — Sempre gostei muito de seu pai. E sua mãe? Ela também se foi?

— Sim, senhora.

— Mas por que você deixou a América logo após a morte de seu pai? — Irina olhava para Bella com ar desconfiado.

Não havia motivos para omitir os fatos, Bella concluiu. Logo todos perceberiam. Além do mais parecia pouco provável que o primo fosse acolhê-la, portanto precisaria de ajuda para encontrar um trabalho.

— Meu pai era um médico respeitado e um ativista político na América, mas nunca deu muita importância aos bens materiais. Ele gastou o que tinha e raramente cobrava de seus pacientes. Se eu ficasse na Filadélfia, não teria do que viver. Além do mais, prometi a meu pai, quando ele estava no leito de morte, que eu viria para a Inglaterra em busca de meu tio.

Carmem meneou a cabeça.

— Sinto pela sua perda, srta. Swan, mas isso não explica o que estava fazendo na cama do meu sobrinho. Certamente, isso não é comum nas colônias, é?

Bella corou e ergueu o queixo, buscando dignidade.

— Pensei que estivesse na minha cama, senhora. O sr. Masen chegou mais tarde. Fiquei tão surpresa quanto a senhora quando o vi esta manhã.

— Edward?

— Pois não, tia, vamos tentar esclarecer. Para começar, eu gostaria de saber por que a senhora resolveu invadir meu quarto.

Carmem fitou o sobrinho.

— Porque você não apareceu ontem à noite para dormir em casa, e fiquei preocupada.

— Tia, eu tenho vinte e oito anos. Arrisquei minha vida na guerra. Se eu decidir passar a noite fora, acho que isso não é da conta de ninguém!

— Mas você não costuma fazer isso, Edward. Sempre foi muito responsável. Riley é quem costuma fazer essas coisas. É claro que fiquei preocupada que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Edward olhou para o teto e respirou fundo.

— A senhora não pensou em simplesmente perguntar ao estalajadeiro se eu estava bem?

— Eu estava tão nervosa que nem pensei nisso. E como ele poderia saber se algo tinha lhe acontecido durante a noite?

— Mas a senhora não pensou em bater, primeiro?

— Pensei que você pudesse estar morto. Não havia tempo a perder. — Carmem desviou o olhar, levemente ruborizada. — Mas fiquei surpresa com o que vi.

— Sim, sim. — Edward preferia que a conversa não tivesse tomado aquele rumo.

— Você sabe o que terá de fazer agora, não sabe? — Carmem apontou para Jasper. — Como o cabeça da família, aquele idiota deve exigir que você tome uma atitude decente, James.

Jasper apertou os olhos.

— Edward... — ele começou.

— Poupe-me, Jasper. Pretendo me casar com a srta. Swan. — Edward riu. — Isto me salvará da Rainha do Mármore, não?

— Casar-se comigo! — Bella mal conseguia falar. Parecia que um peso enorme tinha caído sobre sua cabeça.

— A sua reputação está seriamente comprometida, mocinha — Carmem se adiantou. — Metade do país a viu nua na cama com meu sobrinho.

— Mas não aconteceu nada! — Bella acrescentou, em tom de voz mais baixo: — Pelo menos, é o que eu espero.

Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam.

— Tenha ou não acontecido, pouco importa, minha jovem. Não pretendo saber como as coisas funcionam nas colônias, mas aqui na Inglaterra, quando um cavalheiro compromete uma dama, e acredite, não resta nenhuma dúvida de que sua reputação foi manchada, ele se casa com ela. Edward sabe muito bem disso.

— Sim, tia.

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Mas tudo não passou de um incidente. — Edward sorriu e em seguida olhou para a tia.

— Talvez fosse uma boa idéia se a srta. Swan e eu ficássemos a sós para nos entendermos.

Carmem torceu o nariz.

— Não há o que discutir.

— Mesmo assim, seria bom se pudéssemos ter alguns minutos de privacidade. — O olhar de Edward se voltou para Bella novamente. — Você me acompanharia em um breve passeio?

Bella assentiu, apesar de ter a nítida impressão de que sua opinião não iria fazer muita diferença para todos ali. Edward estendeu-lhe o braço e os dois deixaram a saleta.

— Sinto muito por toda a confusão — ele disse quando finalmente deixaram a estalagem. — Isto tudo está parecendo uma comédia de erros, não está?

— Não sei se é uma comédia ou uma tragédia, sr. Masen.

— Edward, por favor.

— Mas eu mal o conheço. Não posso chamá-lo pelo nome.

— É claro que pode. Eu pretendo chamá-la de Isabella. — Bella o fitou, mas ele simplesmente sorriu.

— De todo modo, "senhor Masen" não é o correto. Meu sobrenome é Cullen. Masen é meu título.

— Seu título?

— Estou certo de que sua alma republicana não gostará disso, Bella, mas meu nome completo é: Edward Anthony Cullen, duque de Masen, marquês de Walthingham, conde de Southgate, visconde Balmer, barão Lexter.

— Como? — Bella parou de andar e o encarou. Edward balançou a cabeça.

— É verdade!

Bella repassou mentalmente a longa lista de títulos.

— O senhor é duque!

— Sim, duque de Masen.

— Isso significa que eu deveria chamá-lo de milorde?

— Tecnicamente, a senhorita deveria me chamar de Vossa Graça.

— Minha Graça? — Edward sorriu.

— Eu adoraria ser a vossa graça. — Bella pensou a respeito.

— Não sei se poderei chamá-lo assim.

— Tanto melhor, porque prefiro que me chame de Edward.

— Que tal sr. Cullen?

— Seria um tanto inovador, eu creio. Afinal não faz tanto tempo que a madame guilhotina andou cortando cabeças de nobres. Tire os títulos de nós ingleses e ficamos sem rumo, Bella.

Bella o olhou de soslaio.

— O senhor... Você não é um daqueles lordes que perderam todo o dinheiro, é?

— Não, minha fortuna está intacta. Mas por que pergunta?

— Porque você não tem um camisolão de dormir.

— Camisolão de dormir? — ele zombou. — Bem, eu tenho vários em minha casa. Mas não gosto de usá-los.

— Por que não? Meu pai sempre usou. Os ingleses não usam?

— Para ser honesto, não faço a menor idéia. Nunca pesquisei a respeito. Por outro lado... não que eu esteja reclamando, não me entenda mal... mas você também não estava usando camisola.

Bella corou.

—Meu baú sofreu um acidente em Liverpool. Os marinheiros o deixaram cair no mar quando o estavam tirando do navio. Esta foi a única roupa que me restou.

Eles tinham chegado a um belo riacho encoberto pelas sombras das árvores. Edward conduziu Bella até um tronco caído que lhe serviu de assento, enquanto ele preferiu permanecer com um pé sobre o galho e o corpo apoiado sobre o joelho.

— Como você foi parar no meu quarto? — indagou. Bella ajeitou a saia.

—- Não tem nada de tão misterioso, na verdade. Cheguei à estalagem tarde da noite, sem acompanhante e sem bagagem. O estalajadeiro me olhou desconfiado e estava me pondo para fora quando o seu amigo... meu primo... apareceu. Percebi que Jasper estava embriagado, mas estava cansada demais para fazer perguntas. Tudo que eu queria era uma cama para me deitar. — Ela suspirou. — Não gosto de navios. Não dormi nada durante a viagem, e a noite passada seria a primeira, depois de dois meses, que eu dormiria em uma cama que não se movia.

Edward sorriu.

— Pobre menina. Quando entrei no quarto, tentei acordá-la. Mas então percebi que dormia profundamente e fiquei com pena de perturbar seu sono.

Bella agradeceu com um sorriso terno, mas não havia mais como fugir de algo que a estava atormentando.

— Eu... preciso saber de uma coisa.

— Pois não? — Edward sorriu. — Espero que não seja mais nada sobre camisolões de dormir.

— Bem, não exatamente. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Promete que não vai rir?

— Prometo que farei o possível.

— Sua tia disse que minha reputação está comprometida.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Mas quão comprometida? — Edward riu.

— Muito. Acho que terá de se casar comigo. — Bella engoliu em seco.

— Isso quer dizer que estou esperando bebê?

— O quê? — Edward ficou boquiaberto. Em seguida arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca, enquanto os ombros balançavam de tanto rir.

— Você prometeu que não ia rir!

Ele balançou a cabeça com veemência.

— Sei que pareço uma tola por não saber dessas coisas, especialmente sendo filha de um médico, mas eu não sei. Quero dizer, tenho uma vaga idéia. Bem, de qualquer maneira, dormimos na mesma cama e estávamos sem roupa. Você me beijou. Isso não é o suficiente?

Edward negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Se não estou grávida, como posso estar com a reputação comprometida? — Bella franziu o cenho. — Ainda sou virgem, não sou?

— Você não perdeu a virgindade.

— Se não estou grávida e ainda sou virgem, então não preciso me casar com você, preciso?

— Não é tão simples assim.

— Por que não? Não fizemos nada de errado, por que deveríamos ser punidos?

— Não é uma questão de termos ou não feito algo errado, Bella. O simples fato de aparentemente termos feito é que não está certo.

— Mas isso é ridículo.

— Pode ser, mas é assim que o mundo funciona... pelo menos por aqui. E não creio que na Filadélfia as coisas sejam muito diferentes. — Edward fitou-a. — E então, o que pretende fazer?

Bella endireitou os ombros.

— Honestamente, não sei. Meu pai insistiu que eu viesse para **cá. **Acho que ele esperava que o conde pudesse me ajudar. Mas acho que Jasper não é casado, é?

— Não.

Bella suspirou.

— Bem, não vejo muita saída, então. Não posso me hospedar nacasa do meu primo, se ele não tem uma esposa. Preciso arrumar um emprego. Tenho alguma experiência como professora. Posso trabalhar em uma escola para moças ou como governanta em alguma casa de família.

Edward se sentou ao lado dela e tomou-lhe uma das mãos.

— Bella, uma professora precisa ter a reputação intacta. Não acredito que alguma mãe seria capaz de confiar a educação do filho a uma moça que tem um segredo no passado — e você agora tem um. Nós sabemos o que aconteceu, e o que não aconteceu, naquele quarto, mas tente explicar isso para os que estavam de fora. Se pretende permanecer na Inglaterra, precisa considerar a sua reputação. Casar-se comigo seria uma punição tão grande assim?

Bella olhou no fundo dos olhos dourados de Edward. Punição? Com certeza ele sabia que era o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher.

— Como posso saber? Não o conheço. Talvez você seja um jogador inveterado, ou daquele tipo de homem que gosta de bater na esposa.

— Não me enquadro em nenhuma das duas categorias. — Edward sorriu. — O jogo não me atrai, e posso lhe garantir que nunca agredi fisicamente uma mulher.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão e acariciou-a. Bella virou o rosto.

— Preste atenção, Bella, este arranjo será bom para nós dois. Você precisa de um lar. Se casar comigo, terá o seu lar e uma família. Tia Carmem, que tem um coração de ouro, e minha irmã Alice. Algum dia, se tivermos sorte, teremos filhos. E você irá morar perto do seu primo. Jasper mora praticamente na porta ao lado.

Bella corou só de se imaginar dando à luz os filhos daquele homem. Mas não havia como negar que a oferta era tentadora. Ela não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. A mãe morrera dando à luz ao irmãozinho de Bella, que também falecera poucas horas depois de nascer, e o pai sempre estivera tão ocupado com o trabalho e suas causas que ela acabou sendo criada pelas irmãs Stanley. Fora uma infância carente de amor.

Mas Edward não a amava, nem ela a ele. Por que um duque iria querer se casar com uma americana sem dinheiro?

— O que você ganha com esse arranjo?

— Uma esposa. Preciso de uma. — Ele sorriu. — Na verdade, eu estava a caminho de Londres para procurar uma noiva. Você me poupou de um grande trabalho.

— Não posso imaginar que tipo de trabalho você teria para encontrar uma noiva.

Edward ficou surpreso.

— Aceitarei isso como um elogio. Acontece que as inglesas não têm olhos para mim, e sim para o meu título.

— Não posso acreditar nisso nem por um segundo.

— Pois acredite. — Edward olhou para a água cristalina correndo no riacho. — O que falta para assumirmos um compromisso? Não precisamos ficar noivos agora. Você pode se hospedar em Masen com tia Carmem e lady Irina como acompanhantes. A senhorita disse que tem experiência como professora e acho que isso me será muito útil. Na semana que vem iremos para Londres para a primeira temporada da minha irmã, Alice. Ela tem dezessete anos, e acho que tia Carmem não terá disposição suficiente para encarar o desafio de acompanhar uma jovem aos inúmeros bailes. Desta forma, você terá algum tempo para se acostumar à idéia do casamento.

— Não é que eu não goste de você — Bella se adiantou. — Você me parece ser boa pessoa. Mas eu não o conheço, é só isso.

Edward assentiu.

— Eu compreendo. Só tenho duas condições, então.

— Quais?

— Primeiro, se alguém ficar sabendo do que aconteceu no Green Man, você terá de se casar comigo. Não quero arruinar sua reputação, assim como não quero ser apontado como o responsável por isso.

— E a segunda condição?

Edward sorriu e Bella sentiu um nó no estômago.

— A segunda, eu me reservo o direito de tentar persuadi-la a me aceitar como marido.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Bem, isto e aquilo. Para ser mais específico, isto.

Edward se inclinou para a frente e cobriu os lábios de Bella com um beijo suave.

Ela já não ouvia mais o cantar dos pássaros, tampouco o ruído da água corrente. O beijo parecia um sonho, um convite. Mas um convite para quê? Empurrou o peito dele com as duas mãos, ofegante, e o encarou. Os olhos de Edward tinham o mesmo brilho estranho que ela vira naquela manhã, quando ele admirava seu corpo. Bella corou.

— Não tenho certeza de que seja uma boa idéia, milorde. Quero dizer, Vossa Graça.

— Edward — corrigiu ele, com voz rouca, olhando fixamente para os lábios de Bella, ainda úmidos do beijo.

— Está bem. Mas sobre o que estávamos falando, mesmo? — Edward sorriu.

— Disto — respondeu, tocando os lábios dela com o dedo indicador e traçando-lhes o contorno. — A segunda condição para postergarmos nosso noivado: que você me permita que eu lhe faça a corte.

— Eu tenho outra escolha? — O sorriso dele se alargou.

— Não.

**_Continua no Capítulo 2..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Até Amanhã =D<em>**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Como prometido, outro cap, desta vez completo. Bjss :*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Durante o caminho de volta à estalagem, Bella tentou avaliar sua real situação, e concluiu que só tinha duas opções: ou aceitava o pedido de casamento de Edward, ou não teria para onde ir.

Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim. Edward não era um homem qualquer, era um duque; um nobre inglês que não hesitara em se despir e se deitar na cama com uma desconhecida. Obviamente estava habituado a esse tipo de comportamento devasso.

— Droga!

A exclamação sussurrada de Edward chamou a atenção de Bella.

— O que foi?

— Meu primo Riley está na porta da estalagem. Venha, não temos outra opção senão cruzar com ele.

Os dois continuaram.

— Quem é a moçoila, Edward?

Bella pensou que Edward não fosse responder, tão pesado foi o silêncio que se estabeleceu entre os dois homens.

— Bella, este é meu primo, Riley Cullen. — A hostilidade entre os dois era quase palpável. — Riley, esta é a srta. Isabella Swan da Filadélfia.

— Filadélfia? Está indo longe para buscar divertimento, Edward?

— Riley! Bella é prima do conde de Hale.

— É mesmo? Dividimos a mesma carruagem desde Londres, não foi, srta. Swan? Jasper deve ter tão pouca consideração com a senhorita quanto Edwdard tem por mim, para permitir que viajasse desacompanhada.

— Ele não sabia que eu estava a caminho.

— Ah, uma visita surpresa. Espero que Hale tenha gostado. E a senhorita ficará hospedada na casa de seu primo? Que sorte a de Jasper.

— Bella vai se hospedar em Masen. — Uma sobrancelha escura se arqueou.

— É mesmo? Quanta hospitalidade a sua, Edward, abrindo as portas de sua humilde casa a uma estranha. — Em seguida, Riley soltou uma risadinha zombeteira. — Espero que aprecie sua estada em Masen, srta. Swan. Talvez nossos caminhos ainda se cruzem um dia.

Bella respirou aliviada quando Riley se afastou.

— Vamos entrar para falar com tia Carmem e lady Irina — Edward disse. — Elas já devem estar preocupadas conosco.

A senhoras ainda se encontravam na mesma sala quando Edward e Bella retornaram. Mas não havia sinal de Emmett ou de Jasper.

— E então, acertaram tudo? — Carmem perguntou. — Vocês demoraram demais. Você ficou noivo, Edward?

— Não exatamente, tia. Bella disse que precisa pensar um pouco a respeito. Espero que quando ela estiver mais familiarizada comigo, acabe concordando com o nosso casamento.

Carmem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que partido melhor ela pode esperar, Edward?

— Tia! — Edward a repreendeu.

— Então não há pressa para publicar os proclamas? — Irina olhava diretamente no ventre de Bella, denunciando seus pensamentos.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não. A srta. Swan acredita que um noivado apressado só servirá para despertar ainda mais a curiosidade das pessoas sobre a nossa pequena aventura desta noite. Uma vez que estou certo de que nem as senhoras e nem meus amigos deixarão escapar nenhuma palavra sobre o acontecido, estou confiante de que poderemos dar o tempo que Bella precisa para se decidir. Certo, tia? Lady Irina?

— Está bem. — Carmem sorriu. — Não temos interesse nenhum em apressar as núpcias, temos, Irina?

— Claro que não. — Irina ainda olhava fixamente para o ventre de Bella. — Se têm certeza de que não haverá novidades daqui a nove meses...

— Temos certeza que não — Edward respondeu. Bella estava perplexa demais para falar.

— Então está tudo acertado. — Carmem se levantou. — Vamos para casa. Entendi que Bella ficará hospedada em Masen, é isso mesmo, Edward? Ela não pode ficar em Hale. Jasper pode ser primo dela, mas é solteiro, e não ficaria bem.

— Isso mesmo, tia. Estou certo de que posso contar com a senhora e lady Irina para serem as acompanhantes perfeitas.

Edward acompanhou as damas até a carruagem.

— Você não vem conosco? — Bella indagou, ao perceber que ele não ia entrar no veículo.

— Não. Isso lhe dará a oportunidade de conhecer melhor tia Carmem e lady Irina. — Ele ergueu o tom de voz para se dirigir à tia. — Seja boazinha com Bella, tia.

— É claro que seremos boazinhas com ela, Edward. Somos civilizadas.

Bella não estava tão certa disso.

— Confesso que não sei com quem seu pai se casou, Bella — disse Carmem, assim que a carruagem se moveu. — Charlie se tornou a ovelha negra da família quando deixou a Inglaterra. O falecido conde nunca falava sobre o filho que tinha se mudado para as colônias.

— Não conheci muito bem minha mãe, lady Carmem. — Bella tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança da voz doce e dos cabelos loiros. — O nome de minha mãe era Reneé Dywer, e ela era filha de um comerciante de farinha da Filadélfia.

— Um comerciante escocês. — Irina cruzou os braços e bufou.

O tom de crítica não passou despercebido a Bella.

— Meu avô era um comerciante bem-sucedido. Se meu pai tivesse um décimo do tino para negócios que meu avô tinha, eu não estaria sem nenhum tostão agora.

Carmem sorriu.

— Imagino que tenha razão, minha querida. — Ela se voltou para a amiga. — Francamente, Irina, a ligação de Bella com o comércio não tem nenhuma importância. Você sabe muito bem que comerciantes bem-sucedidos são bem aceitos pela sociedade.

— É verdade. A aristocracia inglesa prefere fechar os olhos para a sujeira das mãos e olhar para os bolsos cheios. E não vamos nos esquecer de que Bella é americana. Isso lhe dá certa permissão para pertencer a essa classe social.

Bella ergueu os ombros. A crítica ao seu país de origem incomodou mais do que a crítica às origens de sua família. Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas as senhoras conversavam entre si e a ignoraram completamente.

— Posso perceber que já abandonou o luto, minha querida — observou Carmem.

— Sim. Eu estaria usando preto, mas não tive dinheiro nem tempo para providenciar um novo guarda-roupa. E meu pai não esperaria isso. Por que fazer do mundo um lugar mais triste, ele costumava dizer, vestindo preto?

Carmem assentiu.

— Creio que você não se importará de usar roupas coloridas e dançar quando levarmos Alice para Londres, não?

— Acho que não. — Bella hesitou. — Não tenho nenhuma objeção. Gostaria muito de poder ajudar, mas...

— Não precisamos dizer quando o pai de Bella faleceu — Irina falou à amiga como se Bella não estivesse presente. — Se alguém tiver a ousadia de perguntar, como Riley, por exemplo, podemos dizer simplesmente que nas colônias os costumes são diferentes.

— Sim — concordou Carmem. — Podem erguer algumas sobrancelhas, mas assim que Bella estiver usando a esmeralda de Masen todos se esquecerão.

Bella ficou inquieta no assento.

— Lady Carmem, acho que a senhora não deveria assumir que seu sobrinho e eu vamos de fato nos casar.

— É claro que você irá se casar com ele, menina. — Irina olhou para Bella. — Ele é um duque, rico, jovem e bonito. O que mais você quer da vida?

— Não sei. — Bella ergueu os ombros. — Isto tudo é muito confuso.

— O que é confuso? — Irina olhou para Carmem. — Para mim está claro como cristal, não está, Carmem?

— Sim. — A tia se inclinou para tocar no ombro de Bella. — Conte-nos qual é o seu problema, Bella.

O problema, Bella pensou, era que ela era uma americana sem dinheiro e Edward um nobre inglês e rico, mas o que ela deixou escapar sem pensar foi:

— Eu não danço.

As duas senhoras se entreolharam como se Bella tivesse acabado de dizer que não comia nem respirava.

— Você não é metodista, é? — perguntou Carmem.

— Não, e não tenho nada contra a dança. O fato é que nunca fui a um baile, por isso nunca aprendi a dançar.

Com certeza, agora as duas mulheres iriam perceber que Bella e Edward vinham de mundos totalmente distintos.

— Que triste! — exclamou a tia. — Parece até que você passou a vida toda de luto.

— Sim, muito triste — Irina completou. — Nada de bailes, de rapazes...

Carmem sorriu.

— Mesmo que você não se case com Edward, isso não quer dizer que não mereça se divertir um pouco nesta vida, querida. Sugiro que aproveite a oportunidade para viver um pouco. Aproveitar. Se vestir bem. Dançar. Flertar. A companhia de Edward será uma ótima maneira de você ser apresentada à sociedade.

Bella olhou para as duas e, por alguma razão, sentiu que não queria decepcioná-las; talvez, na verdade, não quisesse decepcionar a si mesma.

— Sim, senhora.

— Ótimo — responderam as duas em uníssono. Em seguida, Carmem espiou pela janela.

— Chegamos!

Bella se inclinou para ver a casa de Edward e ficou boquiaberta ao se deparar com um castelo medieval, que ficava no meio de um lago e cercado por colinas verdes e florestas.

— A vista é impressionante, não? — A pergunta de Irina tinha um toque de esnobismo. — O Castelo Masen tem mais de vinte quartos. O terreno ocupa uma área de mais de cinco mil acres.

— Oh, Irina, pare com isso. — Carmem riu. — Você está parecendo um guia turístico.

— Tenho certeza de que Bella nunca viu nada igual em toda a sua vida, Carmem.

— Que indelicadeza a sua apontar isso. Peço desculpas por Irina, Bella.

A carruagem estalou ao passar pela ponte levadiça, até parar diante da imponente construção de pedra. Um lacaio veio abrir a porta e ajudá-las a descer. Edward estava logo atrás.

— Gostamos muito da companhia de Bella, Edward — disse Carmem quando já estava com os pés em terra firme.

— Sim — Irina completou. — Agora, faça a sua parte e apresente Masen à sua noiva. Já era tempo de você pensar no seu sucessor, meu rapaz.

— Sim, lady Irina — Edward respondeu com brandura, e sorriu para Bella assim que as damas entraram no castelo. — Vejo que você agradou as duas.

Bella torceu o nariz.

— Acho que elas querem que você se case, e eu sou a candidata mais provável. — Edward riu.

— Talvez. — Ele estendeu-lhe a mão. — Seja bem-vinda a Masen, Bella. Espero que se sinta em casa.

— É uma construção impressionante.

"Impressionante" era pouco para descrever o que Bella realmente sentia diante do imponente castelo. Lady Irina tinha razão, ela nunca tinha visto nada igual.

— Não se impressione com o tamanho. Prometo que lhe ajudarei a não se perder.

— Edward! — Uma mocinha de cabelos pretos surgiu entre as imensas portas do castelo, e se jogou nos braços do duque, que retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade afetiva.

— Alice, só passei uma noite fora.

— Mas você nunca faz isso! Não sem nos avisar antes. Ficamos preocupadas, achando que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido. Que você tivesse sido abordado por salteadores, ou... algo assim.

— Alice, não existem salteadores aqui em Kent. — Edward olhou para Bella. — Como pode ver, sou um homem caseiro. Não posso passar uma única noite me divertindo com os amigos sem que as minhas mulheres reclamem. — Ele virou a moça para que ela pudesse olhar para Bella. — Como você já deve ter percebido, esta é minha irmã, Alice. Alice, esta é Isabella Swan, da Filadélfia.

— Como vai, Alice? — Bella sorriu para a simpática jovem.

— Seja bem-vinda, srta. Swan. Acho que nunca conheci alguém das colônias.

— Alice, acho que Bella prefere que se refiram à terra natal dela como Estados Unidos. As colônias conquistaram a independência definitiva há cinco anos, sabia? — Edward provocou. — Pelo menos espero que sim, pois gastei uma verdadeira fortuna com a sua educação.

Alice franziu o cenho e corou.

— Não quis ser ofensiva, srta. Swan.

— Não foi. E você pode me chamar de Bella. Confesso que esta é a primeira vez que saio da Filadélfia, por isso quem sabe você possa me ajudar com os costumes locais. Já disse ao seu irmão que faço a maior confusão com os títulos ingleses.

Alice sorriu e fez uma cortesia elegante.

— Bem, vamos entrar? Acho que Bella deve estar querendo descansar um pouco. — Edward ofereceu um braço a cada uma.

— Bella ficará conosco, Edward?

— Sim, ela se hospedará conosco e nos fará companhia na temporada em Londres.

Alice pareceu surpresa, mas obviamente era muito educada para fazer mais perguntas. Bella, por sua vez, não estava disposta a contar todos os detalhes do motivo de sua estada, mas uma satisfação não faria mal a ninguém.

— Seu irmão está me ajudando numa situação complicada, Alice. Ainda no leito de morte, meu pai insistiu que eu viesse para a Inglaterra. Não sabíamos que o irmão de meu pai, lorde Hale, tinha morrido, e que o atual lorde é o sr. Jasper. Uma vez que não ficaria bem me hospedar na casa de um rapaz solteiro, o seu irmão gentilmente me ofereceu sua hospitalidade.

— É mesmo? — Alice sorriu, olhando para Edward. — Bem, fico feliz por isso. Será divertido ter a sua companhia, Bella. — Ela olhou novamente para o irmão.

Parado na porta da frente estava um distinto cavalheiro, que Edward cumprimentou com um sorriso.

—Olá, Harry. Diga uma coisa, você também estava preocupado comigo?

— É claro que não, Vossa Graça. — Harry se inclinou discretamente. Era um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e nariz imponente. Bella pensou que ele se parecia mais com um duque do que o próprio Edward. — Tentei acalmar as damas, mas lady Carmem não se convencia.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Eu deveria ter dado mais trabalho quando era jovem.

— Creio que as senhoras diriam que o senhor já causou preocupação suficiente quando lutou contra Napoleão, Vossa Graça.

Eles entraram no cavernoso hall onde uma senhora de formas arredondadas os aguardava.

— Ah, sra. Weber, temos visita. A senhora poderia acompanhar a srta. Swan ao quarto azul?

— Certamente, Vossa Graça. Por aqui, senhorita.

— Posso acompanhá-la, também? — Alice indagou, cruzando o braço com Bella. Edward franziu a testa.

— Bella deve estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinha, Alice.

— Prometo não incomodar. Você se importa, Bella? — Bella olhou para a jovem. Alice estava sorrindo. Era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo boa ter alguém como companhia.

— Não me importo, de forma alguma.

As duas subiram os sólidos degraus de pedra, logo atrás da sra. Weber.

— Às vezes meu irmão se esquece de que não sou mais uma garotinha.

Bella riu.

— Percebi. Mas eu a invejo. Não tenho irmãos.

— Aqui estamos, srta. Swan. — A criada abriu a porta do quarto.

— É lindo. — Havia um tom de admiração nas palavras de Bella.

O quarto era pelo menos quatro vezes maior do que a sala de sua casa, na Filadélfia. As paredes eram recobertas por um tecido azul-claro, e cortinas azul-escuras emolduravam a janela por onde penetrava a luz do sol. Uma delicada escrivaninha laqueada de azul-claro e uma cadeira ficavam à esquerda, enquanto duas poltronas davam um toque de aconchego em frente à lareira. Um tapete grosso, com desenhos geométricos em variados tons de azul e dourado, cobria o piso de madeira polida.

— Vou mandar o Ben subir com sua bagagem, senhorita — avisou a sra. Webwe.

— Obrigada, sra. Weber, mas meu baú sofreu um acidente no porto de Liverpool, e tudo que tenho é este vestido que estou usando. Mas se não for dar muito trabalho, eu adoraria tomar um banho.

— Pobre menina! Mandarei prepararem o banho. — A sra. Weber deu uma olhada no vestido de Bella. — Posso passar seu vestido enquanto a senhorita se banha?

Bella sorriu.

— Eu agradeceria imensamente.

— Hum... — Alice mediu Bella dos pés à cabeça. — Acho que temos o mesmo tamanho. Devo ter algo no meu armário que lhe sirva.

— Eu não posso aceitar, Alice.

— Por que não? Você gosta tanto assim do vestido que está usando?

Bella riu.

— Não, é medonho. Na verdade nunca gostei muito, mas depois de usá-lo durante quatro dias, acho que agora eu realmente o odeio.

— Foi o que pensei. Tenho um vestido verde que vai lhe cair muito bem. Minha criada, Rosalie, pode fazer alguns ajustes se for preciso. Ela é muito habilidosa com a agulha.

Bella ficou tentada. Afinal, estava se sentindo um peixe fora d'água.

— Bem, se não for muito incômodo, eu adoraria.

— Ótimo. E você deve saber que não pode continuar com um vestido apenas. E não estou contando com esse aí. Precisamos mandar chamar a sra. Plat, a modista da vila.

— Alice! Sei que preciso de alguns vestidos, mas não tenho dinheiro para renovar meu guarda-roupa.

Ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um vestido sequer, pensou, infeliz.

Alice deu de ombros.

— Edward pagará por tudo.

— Não posso aceitar. Não seria apropriado.

— Mas meu irmão tem muito dinheiro, e você precisa de roupas.

Nesse momento entraram duas criadas com a água para o banho.

— Bem, mais tarde resolveremos essa questão. Voltarei depois que você tiver terminado o banho. — Alice saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Uma vez sozinha, Bella se despiu e entrou na agradável banheira. A água estava quentinha e muito relaxante.

O que iria fazer sobre a questão dos vestidos? Alice tinha razão, ela precisava de um novo guarda-roupa. Mas não lhe parecia correto aceitar que Edward pagasse.

A idéia era chocante, e estranhamente sedutora... Um homem comprando roupas para a futura esposa. Mas ela não pretendia se casar com Edward. Descartara a idéia desde o princípio. Além de tudo, não tinha noção de como administrar um lugar como Masen.

Bella parou para que Alice entrasse na sala de estar primeiro. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados que ela temia que o coração saltasse pela boca.

O vestido verde que Alice lhe emprestara era maravilhoso, mas Bella se sentiu estranha ao se olhar no espelho. Rosalie tinha feito um verdadeiro milagre com seus cabelos, prendendo-os no alto da cabeça e deixando alguns cachos soltos, emoldurando o rosto.

— Venha, Bella. Você não pode ficar aí parada a noite toda. — Alice puxou-a pelo braço. — Edward, emprestei um dos meus vestidos a Bella. Acho que caiu bem, você não acha?

Bella pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Os olhos de Edward passeavam cuidadosos sobre o vestido, enquanto ela segurava a saia com as duas mãos, para disfarçar o tremor.

— Maravilhosa — ele murmurou, olhando agora diretamente nos olhos de Bella e sorrindo.

Ela sorriu também, sentindo uma estranha mistura de alívio e tensão.

Em consideração ao limitado guarda-roupa de Bella, Edwatd se vestira com simplicidade. É claro que o duque de Masen poderia se vestir com trapos e mesmo assim ficar elegante, Bella pensou ao aceitar a taça de xerez. Ou até mesmo nu. Ela corou, olhando para o duque.

— Sua casa é maravilhosa.

— Obrigada, Bella. Lady Irina já contou a história de nossa família?

Irina fungou.

— Foi Carmem quem primeiro mencionou que o primeiro duque de Masen lutou ao lado do rei William, o Conquistador. Mas acho que ela se esqueceu de mencionar que ele recebeu o ducado em reconhecimento ao destaque que obteve nos campos de batalha.

— Ninguém se destaca em uma guerra, lady Irina — disse Edward, com um tom distinto na voz. — A guerra não passa de um negócio torpe e sórdido. Tenho certeza de que meu ilustre ancestral causou muito sofrimento aos pobres que ele expulsou destas terras.

Irina franziu o cenho.

— Se me lembro bem, não faz muito tempo você estava ansioso para ir para a guerra, Edward.

— Agora sei como é uma guerra. — Edward tomou um gole do vinho.

— Mas você não concorda que a guerra às vezes é inevitável? Para libertar as pessoas da opressão, por exemplo? — Bella se lembrou de seu pai discutindo o tema com seus alunos durante horas a fio.

— Sim, era preciso frear aquele monstro do Napoleão — Irina se adiantou.

— Acho que Bella estava se referindo à guerra pela independência da América ou talvez ao último confronto para formar os Estados — Edward respondeu. — Mas uma guerra nem sempre é tão simples assim. Há muitas questões políticas envolvidas e questões pessoais, e é difícil justificar qualquer uma dessas razões quando se vê um jovem de dezoito anos morrendo em seus braços ou quando se encontra uma criança chorando sozinha em uma aldeia devastada.

Nesse instante, Mike, o mordomo, surgiu para anunciar a chegada de Jasper e Emmett.

Edward sorriu, abandonando o semblante sombrio.

— Cavalheiros, eu já estava começando a imaginar que os dois tinham caído na farra e se esquecido do jantar. — Ele se adiantou para cumprimentar os amigos.

— Jasper estava tentado, Edward — disse Emmett em tom de zombaria. — Boa noite, srta. Swan.

— Boa noite, major.

Emmett cruzou a sala para cumprimentar as outras damas enquanto Jasper tomou a mão de Bella.

— Prima.

— Primo — Bella retornou o cumprimento elegante com uma vénia.

Um leve rubor tomou conta das faces do rapaz.

— Peço desculpas pela noite passada. Eu estava embriagado. Nunca teria cometido tal engano se estivesse sóbrio.

— Talvez você devesse diminuir a bebida.

— Certamente. — Jasper olhou para Emmett. — Minhas desculpas a você também, meu caro amigo.

— Desculpas aceitas — Edward respondeu com um sorriso, e em seguida convidou a todos para passarem à sala de jantar.

A refeição pareceu durar uma eternidade para Bella. A conversa girou em torno das últimas novidades da sociedade londrina, com Jasper e Emmett informando às curiosas Irina e Carmem sobre quem estava com quem, ou quais seriam as mais novas debutantes da temporada. Para Bella, ficava cada vez mais claro que ela nunca teria dinheiro para custear todas as roupas que iria precisar para frequentar aqueles bailes.

— Edward, eu estive pensando sobre o meu futuro. — Ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Bella sentiu um rubor desconcertante no rosto.

— Bem, imaginei que seria melhor se eu arrumasse um trabalho como professora agora, em vez de ir para Londres. — Para seu embaraço, todos à mesa se calaram para prestar atenção.

— Um trabalho como professora? Mas você será uma duquesa, Bella — observou Carmem. — Se deseja tanto ensinar, que guarde o desejo para quando tiver seus próprios filhos. Tenho certeza de que Edward não irá se importar.

Bella tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava muito vermelho.

— Lady Carmem, está mais do que claro que não sirvo para a posição de duquesa.

— Por que não? Você é mulher e é jovem, não é? Edward, você não acha que Bella será uma boa duquesa?

— Acredito que sim, tia.

Bella arriscou uma olhadela para Edward, que tinha um sorrisinho matreiro nos lábios.

— Não posso dizer que tenha investigado todas as credenciais, é claro, mas estou certo de que ela servirá.

— Pensei que você, tivesse investigado Edward — disse Irina.

Bella viu o sorriso de Edward se desfazer lentamente e se transformar em rubor.

— Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. Alice como estão os preparativos para Londres?

Alice estava boquiaberta.

— Pelo que entendi da conversa, você pretende se casar com Bella, Edward?

— Desculpe, Alice, acho que me esqueci de mencionar. Ainda não temos nada decidido, mas Bella disse que está pensando sobre o meu pedido.

Alice arregalou os olhos. Bella percebeu que ela estava curiosa e que, certamente, faria perguntas. Era melhor que arrumassem uma história plausível se não quisessem contar a verdade.

— Nós nos conhecemos na América — antecipou-se Edward. Bella olhou para ele, curiosa para ouvir o restante da história.

— Pensei que não haveria esperança para nosso amor com um oceano entre nós, por isso não contei nada antes. Não mencionei nem mesmo a Jasper.

— Bem, Edward, se pretende se casar com Bella, então precisará comprar vestidos novos para ela — observou Alice. — Ela está precisando de um guarda-roupa completo. Não tem nem mesmo um vestido de festa!

Bella sabia que iria corar se olhasse para Edward, por isso baixou o olhar para o próprio prato.

— Não se incomode, Edward. Minhas roupas, ou a falta delas, não são problema seu.

— Certamente me preocupo com a sua falta de roupas, querida. Mas se me negará o prazer de vesti-la, então creio que concordará que Jasper o faça. Afinal ele é o chefe da família, agora, não é mesmo, Jasper?

— Sim, claro. Sou o chefe da família.

— Mas é um gasto desnecessário.

— Nada disso. — Carmem se inclinou na direção de Bella. — Você merece um pouco de divertimento, Bella. Pelo que me contou, Charlie se descuidou um pouco da sua educação. Acho que ele acabou se perdendo em suas causas e se esqueceu das pessoas ao redor. E agora é responsabilidade de Jasper arcar com os custos de uma temporada para você em Londres. Tenho certeza de que ele pode custear isso, não é, Jasper?

— Já disse que pagarei. Não se preocupe, prima.

— Então está tudo acertado. — Carmem sorriu satisfeita.

— Tem apenas mais uma questão — foi a vez de Irina intervir. — Bella disse que não sabe dançar. Ela terá de aprender alguns passos antes.

— Sem dúvida. Bem, nesse caso sugiro que os cavalheiros se juntem a nós imediatamente na sala de música. Quanto antes dermos inícios às aulas, melhor. Bella precisa estar preparada para o Almack.

— O que é o Almack? — Bella indagou enquanto deixava a sala de jantar de braço dado com. Edward

— O que é o Almack? — Alice parou de repente. — O Almack é... — A mocinha estava sem palavras diante da falta de conhecimento da nova amiga.

— O Almack é o centro do universo da sociedade londrina, onde todos os casamentos são arquitetados, Bella — respondeu Jasper, rindo. — Durante a temporada, todas as quartas-feiras à noite, as moças solteiras que conseguem um convite vão à caça de marido entre os cavalheiros disponíveis.

— Mas que coisa...

— Pois é. Mas o Almack é maravilhoso, Bella — garantiu Alice.

— Como pode dizer, Alice? Você nunca pôs os pés lá — observou Jasper.

— Acho que não quero ir ao Almack — Bella segredou a Edward.

— Mas teremos de ir, pelo bem de Alice.

— Talvez eu não consiga o tal convite.

— Com tia Carmem a seu lado, eu lhe garanto que você não corre o risco. As patronas não terão coragem de esnobar um pedido da tia do duque de Masen.

— Tenho certeza de que terão coragem de esnobar uma americana sem dinheiro.

— Não farão isso. Confie em mim. Eles a aceitarão, assim como aceitam todos com seus sorrisos falsos, na esperança de que façam algo inconveniente para que tenham sobre o que comentar no dia seguinte.

Bella sentiu a cor sumindo da face.

— Isso parece terrível!

— É terrível. E é por isso que evito as festas da sociedade. — Edward sorriu e tocou com a ponta do dedo no nariz de Bella. — Mas agora, com você a meu lado, acho que poderei suportar a agonia.

Eles entraram na sala de música. As paredes eram pintadas de verde-claro, combinando com a decoração simples, realçada pelo belo piano de cauda.

— Edward, ajude Jasper a enrolar o tapete. — Carmem parou ao lado do piano. — E Bella, venha até aqui. Alice lhe mostrará alguns passos. Começaremos com uma quadrilha. Você tocaria para nós, Irina?

— Certamente, Carmem.

Após aprender os passos básicos, Bella já estava pronta para treinar com um parceiro, e o candidato não era outro senão Edward. Alice aceitou sem jeito a mão estendida do major Emmett McCarty. Após algumas pisadelas e uns poucos desencontros, a tal quadrilha já não era mais nenhum mistério para Bella.

— Acho que agora deveríamos tentar a valsa — sugeriu Carmem.

— Ótima idéia. — Edward sorriu, colocando-se a postos. — Eu serei o parceiro de Bella.

Bella ruborizou mais uma vez. A idéia de valsar com Edwatd era desconcertante.

— Espero que não esteja esperando que eu toque essa música escandalosa, Carmem. — Irina se levantou.

— Pensei que a sua geração fosse livre de hipocrisias, lady Irina — disse Edward.

— Não somos hipócritas, mas não aprovamos essa demonstração de lascívia em público.

— Acho que posso tocar uma valsa decente — o major Emmett se ofereceu.

— Você dançaria comigo, Alice? — Jasper convidou.

— Eu? — O rosto de Alice ficou vermelho.

— Por que o espanto? — Jasper sorriu. — Nunca valsou antes?

— Só nas aulas de dança.

Jasper estendeu a mão, e Bella observou Alice se aproximando dele. Havia um brilho especial no olhar da jovem, que contrastava com o ar de deboche do conde. Estava claro que, para ele, Alice era como uma irmã mais nova; mas Bella duvidava que Alice se sentisse da mesma forma.

— Você nunca foi mesmo a um baile? — Edward perguntou enquanto eles aguardavam Emmett se ajeitar com as partituras.

— Bem, fui a um baile de Natal na escola onde trabalhei como professora, mas ninguém me tirou para dançar.

— Acho que os rapazes da Filadélfia são todos cegos, então. Mas eu não sou — Edward sussurrou quando Emmett dedilhou as primeiras notas da valsa. — E quero muito dançar com você, Isabella Swan.

Bella prendeu a respiração quando a mão de Edward tocou sua cintura. Ela pousou a mão cuidadosamente sobre o ombro do cavalheiro e sorriu hesitante. Havia um brilho dourado nos olhos do duque e algo de muito tentador nos lábios.

Apesar de já terem experimentando uma proximidade mais íntima na cama do Green Man, a situação agora era outra, e Bella estava bastante constrangida.

— Agora relaxe, querida. Solte-se... — Edward murmurou no ouvido dela enquanto davam os primeiros rodopios ao redor do salão. — E lembre-se de não pisar nos meus pobres pés!

Ela deixou escapar um risinho nervoso.

— Não sei se conseguirei.

— Sim, você conseguirá. Feche os olhos e _sinta _a música.

Bella obedeceu, mas não era a música que ela estava sentindo; na verdade, sentia o calor do corpo de Edward a apenas alguns centímetros do seu e a força do ombro sob sua mão. Ela estava cercada por ele, pelo calor e pelo sedutor perfume masculino, uma mistura de sabonete e vinho. Quando eles giraram, ele a puxou para mais perto e Bella sentiu de relance suas pernas roçando os músculos dele, seus seios esbarrando no peito forte.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, suas mãos puxando-a para ainda mais perto. Os lábios estavam no ponto de visão de Bella. Se ela inclinasse a cabeça só um pouquinho, poderia senti-los em sua têmpora. Sentiu o hálito quente de Edward sussurrando contra sua face.

— Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três.

Um calor estranho subiu-lhe pelo estômago.

— Acompanhe, meu amor — ele murmurou. — Venha comigo.

E Bella assim o fez. Esqueceu-se dos pés, da música, de Jasper e Alice, e dos outros. Bella entregou-se a Edward completamente.

Quando a música terminou, ela levou um momento para se dar conta disso.

— Bem, lady Irina. — Bella ouviu Jasper dizendo. — Acho que Bella e Edward acabaram de demonstrar por que a valsa é uma dança tão perigosa.

Edward fechou o pesado livro contábil e recostou-se na cadeira. Estava tudo em ordem, como sempre. A propriedade ia de vento em popa. Nenhum de seus arrendatários tinha sido forçado a mudar para a cidade em busca de trabalho nas novas fábricas que estavam surgindo. Mas tudo poderia mudar se Riley se apossasse do ducado.

Era preciso casar-se o quanto antes. Precisava de uma esposa e de um herdeiro. Desde que percebera que Riley estava tentando apressar seu encontro com o Todo-Poderoso, a necessidade de assegurar a sucessão vinha pesando sobre seus ombros... Isso até Bella Swan aparecer na sua cama.

Agora, tudo que precisava era descobrir uma maneira de convencê-la a se casar com ele. Era exatamente nisso que estava pensando quando Jasper chegou.

— Bom dia, Edward. — Jasper se sentou em uma cadeira diante da escrivaninha. — Posso saber por que já está sorrindo a uma hora dessas da manhã?

— Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o motivo, pois foi o autor de toda a confusão. Em que exatamente estava pensando quando fez aquilo, Jasper? Pensando bem, não responda. Você não estava pensando.

— Não é verdade. Tudo não passou de uma confusão, como você mesmo disse. Mas peço desculpas pelo engano. Afinal estávamos esperando uma moça, você sabe, e Bella chegou sem bagagem, então...

— Você realmente acha que Bella se parece com uma prostituta?

— É claro que não. Eu estava bêbado, foi apenas isso. — Jasper baixou o olhar, envergonhado. — Bem, eu concluí que... quero dizer, ela... vocês dois chegaram às vias de fato, ou não?

— Se está perguntando se deflorei sua prima, a resposta é "não".

Jasper arriscou uma olhadela de soslaio.

— Você quer dizer que ela não era mais virgem? Imagino que as moças das colônias tenham outros costumes, e ela me parece um tanto ousada...

— Jasper, pelo amor de Deus, pare antes que eu seja obrigado a desafiá-lo para um duelo por difamar minha futura esposa! Até onde sei, sua prima é virgem. As coisas não chegaram a esse ponto naquela noite.

— Não? — Jasper parecia desapontado. — Mas vocês estavam nus na cama!

Edward suspirou, impaciente.

— Sim. Bem, em todo caso, você deveria estar mais do que contente por eu querer me casar com Bella. Confesso que estou aliviado por não ter mais que pedir a mão de lady Tânia Denali.

— Deveria mesmo! Céus, só de pensar em ter de deitar com aquele _iceberg, __é _horripilante! Bella deve ser melhor do que aquilo. Você fará os proclamas antes de irmos para Londres?

Edward balançava um abridor de cartas, evitando o olhar do amigo.

— Não exatamente. As coisas ainda não estão acertadas. Mas não se preocupe. Eu me casarei com sua adorável priminha.

Uma batida na porta entreaberta interrompeu a conversa. Era Bella.

— Estou interrompendo?

— Nada que não possa ser interrompido. Por favor, entre — disse Edward. Ele e Jasper se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. — Você estava à minha procura ou soube que seu primo tinha chegado?

— Na verdade, estava à sua procura, Edward, mas é bom que Jasper esteja aqui. Sabia que a modista já chegou?

— Sim, aconteceu algo?

— Sabe quantos vestidos a mulher quer fazer para mim? É um absurdo! Sua tia e Alice são aliadas dela. E dizem que vou precisar ainda de mais vestidos quando chegarmos a Londres.

Jasper não conseguiu conter o riso, e Bella o encarou.

— Não sei do que está rindo, primo. É você quem vai pagar por tudo isso, não é?

Jasper assentiu, mas preferiu se abster do direito de reposta. Afinal, qualquer homem sabia que não era sensato tentar argumentar contra uma mulher.

— Parem de rir. É um desperdício de dinheiro. A sra. Platt quer fazer um traje de montaria, e eu nem sei cavalgar.

— Você não sabe montar? — Jasper parou de rir de repente.

— Não precisa me olhar como seu eu fosse anormal. Tenho duas pernas saudáveis. Por que precisaria andar montada sobre o lombo de um cavalo?

— Tem medo de cavalos, Bella? — Edward indagou.

— Acho que não. Para dizer a verdade, nunca tive chance de cavalgar. Morávamos na cidade, e eu caminhava para onde precisava.

— Bem, então você precisa aprender a montar.

— Preciso?

— Eu lhe ensinarei o básico, e quando voltarmos de Londres, depois da temporada, você poderá se aperfeiçoar.

— Mas até o final da temporada, eu espero já ter encontrado um trabalho. Não voltarei para Masen.

— Não? Bem, veremos.

— Você deveria saber que Edward sempre consegue o que deseja — Jasper interveio, alegremente. — Não sei ao certo como, acho que é por pura teimosia.

— Bobagem, Jasper. O truque é ser sempre razoável.

— Se pretende se casar comigo, certamente pode perceber que esta não é uma decisão razoável. — Bella enumerou suas razões com os dedos. — Em primeiro lugar, sou americana; segundo, não tenho a menor idéia de como administrar uma casa deste tamanho; terceiro, não sei dançar; e quarto, não sei cavalgar.

Edward contornou a mesa, pegou na mão de Bella e lentamente foi dobrando um dedo de cada vez.

— Você dança muito bem, Bella, e vou lhe ensinar a montar; a sra. Weber sempre cuidou de Masen, desde que minha mãe era viva. Posso lhe assegurar que ela ficará feliz em continuar fazendo isso, sob as suas instruções, é claro; e quanto ao fato de ser americana, você também é prima do conde de Hale.

— E isso é uma distinção e tanto — Jasper interpôs com orgulho. Em seguida fez uma leve reverência. — Bem, por mais que os dois sintam a minha falta, preciso ir.

Edward segurou a mão de Bella enquanto os dois acompanhavam Jasper até a porta. E quando ela esperava que Edward fosse soltá-la, ele a reteve, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, assim que Jasper se foi.

— Eu estava planejando fazer um passeio pelo ducado, para ver como vão as coisas, e ficaria feliz se você pudesse me acompanhar. Isto é, se a sra. Platt puder dispensá-la.

— Acho que sim. Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar? Edwatd olhou-a dos pés à cabeça, e Bella sentiu um leve rubor lhe subindo pelas faces.

— De forma alguma. Será um prazer.

Edward estava esperando, encostado ao cabriole, quando Bella saiu.

— Está muito elegante para um veículo tão simples — observou ela.

— Ah, mas de vocação não passo de um simples fazendeiro. — Edward ajudou-a a subir no veículo. Os olhos dele refletiam um brilho dourado à luz do sol, bem como os cabelos bronzes.

Por um momento, o olhar de Bella se deteve nos lábios másculos, imaginando que sabor teriam naquela manhã. Em seguida, porém, ela se endireitou no assento. O que estava pensando, afinal? Estavam na entrada do castelo, à vista de todos.

Edward suspirou.

— Quase consegui roubar um beijo, não foi? — Bella fitou-o, séria.

— Comporte-se, por favor.

Ele deu a volta e assumiu a direção da pequena carruagem.

— Mas isso não é tão divertido quanto ousar, Bella. Admita. Ou você nunca cometeu um deslize?

— Não seja ridículo. — Ela desviou o olhar.

— Não acho mesmo que tenha. — Edward sacudiu as rédeas e os cavalos se moveram. — Mas cuidarei para que isso mude.

— Você é mesmo um especialista em mau comportamento, não é?

— Na verdade, não. Sempre tive muitas responsabilidades, mas fico feliz por ter quebrado algumas regras.

— Quantos anos você tinha quando herdou o título?

— Vinte e cinco. Mas fui o primogênito e único filho, por isso fui treinado assim que comecei a dar meus primeiros passos — Edward zombou. — Eu não ficaria surpreso se meu pai tivesse me sabatinado sobre plantio e colheita enquanto eu ainda estava nos braços de minha ama-de-leite. E não, não estou pedindo que tenha pena de mim, se li corretamente em seus olhos. E se continuar me olhando dessa maneira, serei obrigado a tentar roubar um beijo novamente, só para ver aquele mesmo brilho no olhar. Que por sinal estão castanhos achocolatados, hoje.

— Meus olhos não são castanhos achocolatados.

— Mas hoje estão. Não um castanho escuro, devo dizer. Acho que a cor deles depende do seu humor e do tom de roupa que usa. Espero que tenha encomendado alguns vestidos azuis e verdes.

— Acho que a sra. Platt irá fazer um ou dois.

— Esplêndido! — Edward às vezes parecia inocente aos olhos de Bella. — Assim poderei observar se seus olhos realmente mudam de cor de acordo com o tom do vestido. Talvez eu possa escrever um tratado intitulado _A Cor dos Olhos de Bella. _Que tal?

— Acho que não conseguiria vender muitas cópias.

— Só tem um problema.

— E qual seria?

— Para definir com exatidão a cor de seus olhos, primeiro eu precisaria observar o tom deles em um ambiente isolado, livre de influências. Sei que tive a oportunidade perfeita para iniciar meus estudos no Green Man, mas confesso que foi difícil me concentrar quando estava sendo atingido por um travesseiro.

— Edward! — Bella levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração disparar. — Não estou entendendo do que está falando.

— Estou falando sobre a cor dos seus olhos, Bella. Precisamos isolá-la de todos os outros estímulos visuais, particularmente desse vestido marrom, antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão definitiva do tom exato.

Edward respondeu com um sorriso ousado que a fez considerar se a proposta de casamento era mesmo séria ou se tudo não passava de um divertido jogo para o duque.

Algumas moças sonhavam em se casar e ter filhos, e ela? Não que nunca tivesse considerado a idéia de ter sua própria família. Apenas nunca dedicara muito tempo a tais indagações.

Os rapazes que se juntavam ao seu pai para as discussões políticas nunca despertaram seu interesse, e aparentemente, nem ela o deles. Eram muito parecidos com seu pai, determinados, focados. Não prestavam nenhuma atenção à filha do dr. Swan.

— Vamos descer da carruagem e caminhar um pouco. — Edward desceu com um salto, amarrou as rédeas ao tronco de uma árvore e ajudou Bella a descer. Caminharam lado a lado, em silêncio, até chegarem a uma colina que descortinava para o vale abaixo.

— Toda essa terra é sua? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim.

Foi possível perceber o orgulho embutido na resposta.

— Sempre pertenceu à sua família?

— Desde os tempos de William, o Conquistador. Por mais de cem anos a família Cullen tem a posse de Masen.

Bella fitou os vastos campos, as árvores frutíferas, os bosques, as colinas. Como seria fazer parte de uma família com mais de cem anos de tradição? Quantos anos de tradição teriam os Swan?

Ela não fazia a menor idéia. Seu pai nunca falara sobre a história de seus antepassados. Isso não era típico dos americanos. Tudo era novo na América. Um país formado por cidadãos que estavam recomeçando, que queriam deixar o passado para trás. Bella tinha orgulho disso, mas por outro lado compreendia por que Edward queria tanto um filho para dar continuidade às suas tradições.

— Quem herdará tudo se você não se casar?

— Riley.

Bella sentiu-se enrijecer e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Isso seria uma pena. Mesmo assim, não sei se poderei aceitar seu pedido de casamento.

— Por que não, Bella?

— Porque não tenho as qualidades necessárias para ser uma duquesa. Não sei nada sobre a aristocracia inglesa. Cresci sob o regime republicano. Morei a vida toda em casas pequenas e na cidade. Não sou bela nem talentosa. Certamente deve existir alguma moça inglesa que seja mais adequada.

Edward tocou no rosto de Bella para que ela o olhasse.

— Você é linda, Bella, e não quero nenhuma inglesa, pelo menos nenhuma das que conheço. Elas me fazem sentir como se eu fosse uma raposa fugindo dos cães. Vá para Londres e veja por si mesma. As moças e suas respectivas mães não querem a mim, elas querem meu título e meu dinheiro.

— Não posso acreditar. Uma moça teria de ser cega para não se apaixonar por você.

Edward sorriu.

— Então você é cega, Bella? Ou isso significa que está apaixonada por mim?

Bella corou.

— Eu mal o conheço. E isso não vem ao caso. Você precisa de uma mulher que saiba se portar na sociedade.

Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com as duas mãos, erguendo o queixo para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar. E ela sentiu o calor das mãos em suas faces, a sedutora pressão dos dedos longos massageando o ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha, o ponto onde os lábios dele tinham tocado de maneira tentadora no Green Man. Ele era um mágico, lançando seu feitiço contra ela.

— Você pode aprender, minha querida. Não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida em festas. Já lhe disse. Eu realmente amo a vida no campo. Vá para Londres e comprove o que estou dizendo. Por favor, me ajude a sair daquele mundo de futilidades... .Quero me casar por amor.

Bella não podia negar que, de repente, tudo que desejava era ter um casamento feliz ao lado de um homem que a amasse e um lindo bebê nos braços.

— Está bem, Edward — sussurrou. — Eu irei para Londres.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

_Ele é um duque inglês, _Bella pensou, umedecendo os lábios. _Um degenerado, __devorador __de mulheres. Um estranho._

Mas os lábios de Edward roçavam os seus de maneira provocante. Bella inclinou a cabeça apenas um pouco, para que eles pudessem se encontrar. Estava atraída por ele, ansiosa para ser tocada. Mas as coisas estavam indo longe demais, beirando a devassidão.

Bella hesitou, com intenção de recuar, mas Edward a reteve e diminuiu o espaço entre eles, e então gentilmente tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua e os encobriu suavemente com os seus. Não se sentia como com um estranho. Na verdade, ela sentia-se confortavelmente à vontade.

Isso, até uma bala passar de raspão sob a copa da árvore.

_**Continua no Capítulo 3...**_


	5. Capítulo 3: Parte 1

**Boa Noite pessoal, postei tarde mais postei. Esse cap está dividido em 2 partes.**

**Boa Leitura e Até Amanhã :***

**PS: Amanhã irei responder todos os Reviews ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**III- Parte 1**

Riley Cullen estava sob as sombras de um carvalho atrás do Green Man.

— O que você quer dizer com "errei", seu idiota? — Riley perguntou, fazendo o possível para conter o volume da voz.

— Desculpe, milorde. Como eu ia saber que ele ia beijar a moça, bem no instante em que disparei o tiro?

— Isso eu não sei. Eles estavam muito próximos? Ele a estava abraçando?

O homem encolheu os ombros e arrastou o pé, levantando poeira. Riley cerrou os dentes. Edward conseguira escapar da morte três vezes, e por culpa daqueles incompetentes.

— Você pode, pelo menos, descrever como era a tal mulher que estava aos beijos com meu primo?

— Não tenho certeza, milorde. — O homem coçou a cabeça. _Piolhos, _Riley pensou. Só faltava pegar uma praga daquele inútil imundo, para completar seu dia.

— Ela está usando touca. Masen nem tirou a touca para beijá-la.

— Ela é alta ou baixa?

— Não muito alta, senhor. Bate no ombro de Masen. E é magrinha e de cabelos castanhos.

— Droga. Parece a tal da Swan. — Riley desferiu um soco contra o tronco da árvore. — Ela reagiu de que maneira?

— Isso eu não pude ver, milorde. Porque atirei no exato momento do beijo e saí correndo assim que a bala passou por eles. Seu primo se move com uma agilidade admirável.

— Hum.

Riley ponderou sobre algumas hipóteses. Era esperar demais que a jovem considerasse Edward repulsivo. Nenhuma mulher considerava. Então ela estava hospedada em Masen... Talvez ele tivesse menos tempo do que imaginava.

— Milorde, sobre o meu pagamento...

— O quê? — Riley engoliu a ira que brotou dentro de si. — Seu pagamento? Fique feliz de sair disto vivo, seu idiota...

O homem se afastou correndo, e Riley engoliu em seco novamente. Se ao menos Diego estivesse ali! Ele saberia como acalmá-lo.

Mas Diego não estava; a raiva ia e vinha como ondas dentro de sua cabeça, no peito, nas entranhas, e Riley sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer minuto. Era preciso descarregar a ira, e logo.

Foi então que ouviu o farfalhar de tecido, acompanhado do som de passos sobre o gramado. Era uma moça morena que se aproximava. Uma prostituta que vagava pelo Green Man à procura de clientes. Morena como Bella Swan.

A moça se aproximou. Tolinha. Era uma idiota como todas as outras de sua espécie. Riley a puxou pelo braço. Ela tentou gritar, mas ele tapou-lhe a boca com a sua. A pobre criatura se debatia, mas Riley era maior e mais forte.

Encostou-a contra o tronco do carvalho, sentindo um misto de ira com luxúria. Em seguida, segurou-a firmemente pelo pescoço. A princípio, parecia ser uma carícia, mas logo os dedos foram se comprimindo contra a pele marcada de sardas, até o tom alvo se tornar cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto a mulher se debatia inutilmente, sem forças para se livrar.

Riley observava a expressão de pânico no rosto dela com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Olhava fixamente para os olhos arregalados, a boca se abrindo em um grito mudo, a expressão do rosto se esvaindo.

Foi somente depois de sentir o cheiro da morte que ele se acalmou por completo.

Edward olhava através da janela do escritório as gotas de chuva batendo contra a vidraça.

— Você acha que foi seu primo Rileu que atirou em nós?

— Em mim. Tenho certeza de que foi ele, ou um cúmplice. — Bella se moveu. Edward podia vê-la agora, refletida na janela.

Ela usava um dos vestidos novos, e Edward desejou que a sra. Platt tivesse sido mais generosa com o decote. O babado que encobria o colo era totalmente desnecessário. Aquele lindo pescocinho merecia ficar à mostra.

Ele sorriu. Assim que chegasse a Londres, levaria Bella a uma modista londrina. Essas eram bem mais ousadas do que as do interior.

— Como ainda consegue sorrir? — Edward virou-se e segurou as mãos dela.

— Eu estava admirando o seu vestido. Você sabia que seus olhos estão castanhos bem escuros agora?

— Meus olhos não são escuros.

— Mas estão agora. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para sentir o doce perfume de Bella. — Outro aspecto a ser abordado no meu tratado.

Bella livrou as mãos.

— Você está agindo de maneira abusada.

— Eu?

Bella recuou, deixando a quina da escrivaninha entre eles.

— Você não tinha dito que sua tia e lady Irina seriam minhas acompanhantes aqui? Elas têm se mostrado um tanto ausentes.

— Talvez tenham concluído que como o cavalo já deu seu pulo, não é mais necessário trancar o estábulo.

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam.

— O cavalo não deu nenhum pulo.

— Bem, mas gostaria de ter dado, não?

Edward diminuiu a distância entre eles, prendendo Bella pelos pulsos. Ela recuou um pouco, as faces ruborizadas.

— Claro que não!

— Não? Nem um pouquinho?

— Nada.

— Tem certeza? — Edward puxou Bella pelas mãos, tirando-a de trás da mesa e trazendo-a para perto de si. — O estábulo, às vezes, fica muito abafado. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, roçando os lábios ao longo da linha do pescoço delicado.

— Será que o cavalo não quer mesmo dar uma voltinha? — ele sussurrou. — Sentir a brisa? O ar da noite?

Bella estava de olhos fechados, e Edward aproveitou para passar os lábios sobre as pálpebras antes de chegar ao outro lado do rosto, no ponto mais sensível, atrás da orelha. Ela deixou escapar um gemido abafado e inclinou a cabeça para trás, para que os lábios de Edward alcançassem o ponto exato.

Ele mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos castanhos.

— Minha querida. — Edward soltou os pulsos de Bella para fazer melhor uso das mãos. Talvez pudesse fazer algo com aquele babadinho irritante ao longo do colo. Definitivamente aquilo estava em seu caminho.

— Edward! — Bella afastou as mãos dele e retomou o posto seguro, atrás da mesa. — Comporte-se!

— Mas por quê? — Ele olhou ao redor. — Este é o lugar perfeito para me comportar mal.

— Temos assuntos mais importantes para discutir.

— Temos?

— Claro. Por exemplo, o atentado que sofreu hoje!

— Mais um motivo para não me comportar. Se tenho pouco tempo de vida nesta terra, prefiro usufruir com você, naquela poltrona ao lado da lareira... ou melhor ainda, sobre o tapete.

— Pare com isso! — Bella virou o rosto. — Como pode fazer graça com uma coisa tão séria?

Edward suspirou.

— Não estou brincando, Bella. Estou fazendo o que posso para proteger minha família, mas é difícil lutar no escuro. Riley é traiçoeiro.

Bella apanhou um abridor de cartas da mesa de Edward e brincou com o pequeno punhal entre os dedos, observando o intrincado desenho do cabo.

— Por que acha que seu primo quer matá-lo?

— Quem mais poderia ser? — Edward encolheu os ombros. — Não sou um santo, mas pago minhas contas em dia; cuido das minhas propriedades; fico longe das mulheres casadas e das filhas, com exceção da companhia atual, é claro. — Ele fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar cheio de segundas intenções, que Bella respondeu, erguendo o abridor de cartas como se fosse uma ameaça.

— Pare com isso, Edward. A situação é séria. Gostaria de ouvir uma resposta direta.

— Ninguém além de Riley tem motivos para querer me matar.

— Mas o que ele lucraria com a sua morte?

— O ducado. Riley pensa que eu o roubei. — Bella franziu a testa.

— Como assim? As leis de sucessão não são claras?

— As leis sim, os fatos é que são obscuros. Meu pai e o pai de Riley eram gêmeos. Meu pai era o mais velho por uma questão de minutos. Riley acredita que houve uma confusão no nascimento. A parteira não estava esperando gêmeos, e por isso os bebês foram trocados. Segundo meu primo, o pai dele deveria ter herdado o título quando nosso avô faleceu, e por isso Riley, não eu, deveria ser o atual duque.

— Mas isso é ridículo, não é?

— Bem, talvez não ridículo, mas com certeza é improvável. Até onde eu sei, ninguém, além de Riley questionou o tema. Nem mesmo meu tio.

Bella apertou o abridor na mão. O sistema de herança inglês lhe parecia incoerente e ineficaz.

— Como Riley pode acusá-lo de ter roubado o ducado quando nem mesmo seu tio o fez? Não seria o mais racional?

— Sim, mas Riley não é racional!

— O sistema de primogenitura não é racional! Esta é a raiz do problema. — Bella apontou o punhal para Edward. — Se a Inglaterra abolisse os títulos e essa hereditariedade frívola, pessoas como o seu primo não passariam a vida esperando pela morte de outro.

— Não é tão simples assim.

Bella bateu com o instrumento no peito de Edward.

— Riley é um parasita, admita.

— Eu admito. Mas agora me diga, você está pretendendo me atacar com isso?

— Oh. — Bella olhou pálida para o abridor. — Não.

— Ótimo. —Edward pegou o punhal e o colocou sobre a mesa. — Não defenderei meu primo, mas não creio que não haja pessoas como ele no seu país.

— Bem, talvez haja, mas é diferente.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. Você pode até não chamá-los de lordes, mas creio que exista um grande número de homens ricos, cujos filhos ou parentes próximos aguardam ansiosos pela herança.

— Mesmo assim, não é a mesma coisa!

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu aboca para responder, mas uma batida na porta o interrompeu.

— O que foi, Benjamim?

— Uma mensagem, Vossa Graça. — O mordomo entregou um envelope e se retirou.

Edward leu o papel e amassou a folha entre os dedos.

— O que foi?

— Uma mulher foi encontrada estrangulada no Green Man. Uma prostituta de cabelos castanhos.

Bella sufocou uma exclamação horrorizada.

— Você acha que foi Riley?

— Pode apostar que foi. Ele deve estar fora de si.

Edward colocou o papel amassado sobre a mesa, e Bella notou que seus olhos estavam sombrios e uma ruga profunda marcava a testa. Sentiu vontade de acariciar aquele semblante contraído.

— Bella, seria muito mais fácil protegê-la se você fosse minha esposa e não apenas uma hóspede em minha casa.

— Mas sendo sua esposa, eu não correria um risco ainda maior? Agora sou apenas uma americana sem dinheiro. Se nos casarmos, serei uma duquesa, não é isso? E suponho que, mais cedo ou mais tarde... — Ela mordeu o lábio, estudando a gravata de Edward. — Bem, uma vez casado, você poderia ter um filho. E um filho deixaria Riley ainda mais irritado.

Edward ergueu o queixo de Bella com a ponta dos dedos. Relutante, ela levantou o rosto e viu que os olhos ambarinos já não estavam mais sombrios. Tinham agora um brilho perturbador.

— De fato, minha querida. Se eu tivesse uma esposa, e se fosse você, eu trabalharia noite e dia para ter um filho.

— Dia? — Bella deixou escapar. — Mas as pessoas podem fazer aquilo durante o dia?

— Certamente. Antes do café da manhã. Talvez depois do almoço também.

— O que você está dizendo é um absurdo. — Edward sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Bella se esquivou e saiu antes que se rendesse ao desejo que transbordava em seu corpo.

Mais tarde, Edward se recostou sobre a balaustrada do terraço de Masen e olhou para o jardim abaixo. Respirou fundo, saboreando o cheiro de terra úmida e mato. A brisa de verão soprava enquanto ele admirava o céu da noite encoberto de nuvens.

Ele amava Masen. Estava em seu sangue e em seu coração. Mas no dia seguinte partiriam para a barulhenta e suja Londres, onde estava a sociedade com os olhos curiosos e a língua afiada. Riley estava lá.

Eles poderiam ficar no campo, seria melhor. Mas Alice tinha direito à sua estreia na temporada. Assim como Bella. Ela deveria ir às festas, dançar, e até mesmo ser cortejada por outros homens antes de se tornar sua duquesa. Antes que ele a levasse para a cama e lhe desse um filho.

Deus, ele mal podia esperar para tê-la nua sob seu corpo novamente, assim como tivera no Green Man. Mas na próxima vez ela não iria resistir. Na próxima vez ele poderia terminar o que tinha começado.

— Ele está em Londres. — Riley atirou o luxuoso convite na lareira. As chamas consumiram em segundos o papel de qualidade, queimando junto a tinta cara. — Ele abrirá as portas da Mansão Masen para o baile de Alice. Foi tanta gentileza me convidarem!

— Você é da família. — Diego Gadner apertou o cinto do robe de seda e esticou as penas diante da lareira. Era difícil se manter aquecido durante as noites londrinas. — As pessoas iriam comentar se não o convidassem.

Riley resmungou e bebeu o conhaque.

— A mansão Masen devia ser minha.

— Sim, eu sei. E será, Riley. Seus planos...

— Sempre falham! Deus Todo-Poderoso, aquele filho da mãe tem muita sorte. Já era para ele ter morrido com uma bala na testa em Ciudad Rodrigo ou Badajoz. Mas o maldito voltou valsando para a Inglaterra sem nenhum arranhão.

— Bem, sim, foi muito azar. Quem iria supor que os franceses poderiam falhar!

Diego olhou para a cama, logo atrás. Adoraria entrar embaixo das cobertas, onde ficaria aquecido e confortável. Mas logo Riley estaria muito embriagado para se importar com algo. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam ultimamente. Os momentos felizes estavam ficando cada vez mais raros; a vida agora não passava de uma mera sombra do passado feliz que um dia os dois compartilharam.

Diego fechou os olhos, espantando da mente a fisionomia sombria de Riley. As coisas iriam melhorar depois que Riley se apoderasse do ducado. Então, quem sabe, ele abandonaria a bebida e deixaria de frequentar bordéis, e o ódio que o estava infectando desapareceria para sempre.

Diego contraiu os lábios ao sentir a dor familiar perpassando seu corpo. Quando tinha dezessete anos e estava apaixonado, acreditara naquela história toda sem questionar. Mas agora estava com trinta, e tinha frio. Por que tinha de ficar? Era um bom valete. Poderia encontrar outro trabalho. Alguém o aceitaria. Não um duque, é claro. Talvez algum fidalgo; afinal, ele tinha experiência.

Mas não era a promessa de luxo e fortuna que o mantinha ao lado de Riley. Deus, como ele desejava que fosse apenas por isso. Mas não, apesar de todo o abuso e negligência, ele ainda se importava com Riley. O amor que sentia era como uma erva daninha.

— Ele trouxe a vagabunda para Londres. — Diego suspirou.

— Ela não é uma vagabunda, Riley. Ela é prima do conde de Hale.

— Ela é morena, não é? Como aquelazinha do Green Man.

— Aquelazinha morta do Green Man. — Diego apontou. — Você não pode continuar deixando corpos para trás, Riley.

— Eu não teria matado a criatura se você estivesse a meu lado, Diego. — Riley se serviu de mais conhaque. — Você precisava ter visto os olhos da sirigaita quando ela percebeu que eu ia matá-la.

Diego se ajeitou na poltrona.

— Se eu estivesse lá, você não teria colocado as mãos ao redor do pescoço da pobre coitada.

— Não? — Riley se recostou, confortável. — Edward não pode ter um herdeiro.

— A moça é apenas uma hóspede, não é?

— Meu primo não costuma beijar suas hóspedes. Muito menos às escondidas, onde ninguém podia vê-los.

— Talvez o tiro tenha servido para lembrar Edward que ele deveria pensar mais no futuro.

— Talvez. — Riley tomou mais um gole. — Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Edward? Vou ao baile e lá verei pessoalmente como ele a trata. Se a ignorar eu farei o mesmo. Mas senão...

— Senão, você irá ignorá-la do mesmo jeito.

Riley ergueu os ombros e afundou na poltrona macia, enquanto uma estranha sensação de pânico perpassava a mente de Diego.

— Deixe a moça em paz, Riley. Você não pode matá-la.

— Você está parecendo uma velha rabugenta.

— Não estou. — Diego se esforçou para não gritar, pois sabia de longa data que demonstrar sua própria ira só iria alimentar ainda mais a de Riley. — Não vamos tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. Vá ao baile e veja como ele a trata. Depois faremos nossos planos, certo?

Riley hesitou, e então assentiu.

— Está bem. De qualquer maneira eu não pretendia estrangular a moça no salão de baile.

— Eu sei. — Diego suspirou. — Agora vou me recolher. Você não vem?

Riley parou e Diego se encheu de esperança. Ele sabia que embaixo de todas aquelas camadas de ódio e rancor acumuladas ao longo dos anos, por causa da obsessão de Riley por Edward e pelo ducado, uma chama da felicidade que um dia eles com partilharam ainda ardia.

— Não — Riley respondeu. — Acho que vou sair. A noite ainda é uma criança. Não espere por mim.

— Não esperarei.

Diego ficou olhando a porta se fechar, ouvindo os passos de Riley ecoando no corredor, escada abaixo. Ouviu Riley batendo a porta de saída. Ele ficaria fora a noite toda.

O valete tirou o robe e se ajeitou na cama, que agora parecia muito maior.

— Você acha que Riley virá hoje à noite, Bella?

— Creio que sim, Alice. Afinal, ele foi convidado.

Bella estava feliz por não ter comido muito durante o jantar, pois seu estômago se comportava como se ainda estivesse a bordo do navio, vindo para a Europa. Ela olhou para a ampla escadaria que acabava no vestíbulo. Mike, o mordomo de Londres, estava a postos ao lado de um pequeno séquito de criados. Os convidados chegariam a qualquer momento. Onde estariam Edward e lady Carmem?

— Tenho certeza de que Edward irá. — Jasper estava esperando ao lado das jovens. — Ele não é de deixar passar uma refeição de graça. — O rapaz franziu o cenho. — Tomem cuidado.

Bella riu.

— É estranho ouvir conselhos de você, primo.

— Isso não é justo! Sou muito responsável, quando necessário. Não é verdade, Edward?

Bella se virou e sentiu um alívio ao ver Edward se aproximando de braço dado com a tia. Ele estava vestido de preto e branco com uma única esmeralda no centro da gravata. A alta estatura, os cabelos bronzes brilhantes e os ombros largos, tudo chamava atenção, mas era a fisionomia forte, a segurança e o poder inconsciente dele que mais prendiam a atenção de Bella.

— Você está com uma aparência esplêndida — elogiou Bella, corando em seguida. — Assim como a senhora, lady Carmem.

— Quando já se comemorou mais de setenta primaveras, "esplêndido" não é um adjetivo que se costume ouvir com freqüência — retrucou Carmem. — Mas obrigada, querida. Você está muito bonita, e tenho certeza de que irá ouvir isso de todos os rapazes do baile.

— Certamente — concordou Edward, os olhos emitindo um brilho desconcertante. — Você irá brilhar mais do que todas as damas presentes, com exceção de Alice, é claro. — Ele sorriu para a irmã.

— Gostaria de poder usar um vestido azul como o de Bella, em vez deste branco sem graça.

— Você fica linda de branco — disse Bella. — Não acha, Jasper? — Jasper sorriu.

— Oh, sim, é claro. Os rapazes tropeçarão uns nos outros, disputando a primeira dança com Alice.

Bella ficou feliz em ver Alice sorrir e a fisionomia tensa relaxar.

— Lady Carmem, Edward, têm certeza de que não seria mais apropriado eu aguardar no salão de baile?

Alice se agarrou ao braço de Bella, e os casais desceram a escadaria.

— Você não vai me abandonar agora, Bella. Estou prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

— Mas Bella, nós não somos parentes. Seu irmão e sua tia estarão a seu lado.

— Parece-me que Alice não é a única ansiosa por aqui — Edward interveio. — Acalme-se, Bella. Ninguém presta muita atenção à linha de recepção, na há tempo suficiente. — Ele sorriu para Carmem — E a tortura não durará muito. Minha tia se cansa logo.

Carmem resmungou algo, antes de responder devidamente.

— Lengalenga! Eu não me canso, você é que fica aborrecido, Edward. Não tente negar.

Ele sorriu.

— Bem, um pouco, talvez. — Carmem fitou Bella.

— Tome seu lugar na linha de recepção, filha. Aqui, ao lado de seu primo. Jasper, confio em você para proteger Bella das harpias.

Jasper fez uma leve curvatura.

— Será um prazer, milady. — No minuto seguinte, Jasper se virou para cumprimentar uma senhora que chegava apoiada em uma bengala, e com um elaborado penteado remanescente do século anterior. — Lady Clearwater — ele disse, erguendo a voz —, que prazer em vê-la. Deixe-me apresentá-la à minha prima americana, a srta. Isabella Swan

Bella cumprimentou a mão enluvada da mulher.

— Boa noite.

— Ah! — A dama encarou Bella. — Eu me lembro do seu pai e do seu avô. Já era tempo de você voltar daquelas colônias desoladas.

Bella a olhava, surpresa.

— Obrigada, milady.

— A Inglaterra é o seu lugar. Fico feliz que finalmente tenha se dado conta.

Bella observou a mulher se afastando lentamente em direção ao salão de baile antes de outro convidado roubar sua atenção.

Em segundos, o vestíbulo estava abarrotado de pessoas. O zunido de vozes ecoava no ar. Mike deixara a porta aberta, pois a fila de convidados serpenteava. E Bella sorria e respondia aos cumprimentos dos cavalheiros, acompanhados de damas elegantes e perfumadas.

— Está se divertindo, srta. Swan?

Bella olhou confusa e só então percebeu quem a cumprimentava.

— Major McCarty! — Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso sincero. — Que bom vê-lo.

— Espero que guarde uma dança para mim.

— Certamente. Verá por si mesmo como melhorei meus passos. — Emmett sorriu e se moveu.

Finalmente, a tortura chegou ao fim.

— Acho que já podemos abandonar nossos postos. — Edward pegou a mão da tia. — O que a senhora acha, tia? Já cumprimos com nosso dever?

— É claro que sim. Agora pegue a mão de Alice e abram o baile, Edward.

— Será um prazer. Venha, Alice. Até que não foi tão ruim, foi? — Os olhos de Alice brilhavam de contentamento, e as faces estavam levemente ruborizadas.

— Vieram tantas pessoas!

— Sim, e estão todos esperando por nós.

Edward conduziu Alice pelas amplas portas que davam para o suntuoso salão. Bella seguiu logo atrás, de braço dado com Jasper. Ela parou sob o umbral, segurando Jasper por um momento.

Já tinha visto o salão assim que chegaram a Londres. Mas agora, com todas as velas acesas, as flores e todas aquelas pessoas elegantes, o cenário parecia outro.

— Impressionante, não? Edward sabe dar uma festa quando quer, apesar de supor que lady Carmem e lady Irina foram as grandes responsáveis. — Jasper deu um passo à frente. — Vamos, Bella. Temos de nos juntar a Edward e Alice na dança de abertura.

O mar de pessoas se abriu para que Edward e Alice pudessem chegar ao centro do salão. Bella segurava com força o braço do primo à medida que avançavam em meio à multidão de olhos curiosos e bocas sussurrantes.

— Não se importe com eles — Jasper murmurou. — Tudo ficará bem. Você é uma Swan, não é?

Bella sorriu e ergueu o queixo.

— Sim, eu sou — sussurrou de volta.

— Muito bem. Falou como uma duquesa. — Espantada, ela olhou para Jasper.

— Não falei.

— Falou, sim. Está no seu sangue, Bella. Você pode ser americana, mas não pode negar as raízes inglesas.

Bella balançou a cabeça, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito sobre as palavras do primo, pois os primeiros acordes da orquestra soaram no ar.

Bella estava parada perto de uma janela onde o ar corria fresco. Ela tinha dançado todas as músicas até então, e seus pés estavam inchados e o rosto corado. Era bom ter um tempo para respirar.

**_Continua na Parte 2..._**


	6. Capítulo 3: Parte 2

**Sem mais delongas,vamos ao cap,porque eu to morrendo de sono KKKKKKKKKKKK  
>Até Amanha ;* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Parte 2<strong>

Edward valsava alegremente com uma loira, acompanhando o ritmo inebriante da música. Era sua impressão ou ele estava muito mais próximo da mulher do que o apropriado? E por que a loira sorria para ele como se estivessem compartilhando momentos de pura intimidade?

Era a primeira vez que Bella via Edward em seu meio ambiente natural. As mulheres o rodeavam como moscas no mel. E ele não as desencorajava. Pelo contrário, sorria para cada uma.

Bella sentiu-se uma tola. Era claro que Edward tinha se sentido atraído por ela em Masen; ele ficaria atraído por qualquer coisa que estivesse de saias. Naqueles dias ela era a única mulher disponível com quem ele podia flertar. E, claro, era preciso não se esquecer de que ele era um duque.

— Ah, srta. Swan?

Bella se virou e viu duas mulheres de meia-idade sorrindo para ela. Uma era baixinha e com um nariz aquilino. A outra era alta e magra.

— Olá. — Bella forçou um sorriso. Se pudesse teria ignorado as duas harpias, mas a educação falou mais alto.

— Você não se lembra de nós, não é mesmo? — a de nariz pontudo indagou.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito. Provavelmente nos conhecemos na linha de recepção, mas eram tantas pessoas que confesso não me lembrar.

— Hum. — A mulher empinou o nariz. — Sou a duquesa de Fairbanks. — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Bella olhava, pálida. — A mãe da lady Tânia Denali.

Bella sorriu educadamente e viu o semblante da duquesa se transformar. Obviamente a senhora esperava por outra reação, mas Bella não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era a tal lady Tânia Denali

— Esta é lady Katrina. — As palavras saíram arrastadas dos lábios da duquesa.

Bella sorriu.

— Como vai, senhora?

Lady Katrina não disse nada, apenas retribuiu com um aceno.

— Soubemos que a senhorita está hospedada na casa do duque de Masen.

— Sim, estou.

— É amiga da família?

Bella se perguntava que direito a mulher tinha de fazer tantas perguntas.

— Na verdade, não. Há um mês eu nem conhecia o duque.

— É mesmo? — A voz da duquesa soou fria.

— Ah, sim. Foi uma sorte o duque e sua família me acolherem. Sabe, meu pai era irmão do conde de Hale, ou seja, tio do atual conde. Quando meu pai insistiu que eu viesse para a Inglaterra, ele não sabia que o irmão tinha morrido. E é claro que eu não poderia me hospedar na casa de um rapaz solteiro. Se o duque e sua tia não tivessem me oferecido um lugar para ficar, não sei o que teria sido de mim. — Bella fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. — Estou muito feliz em poder ajudar a família em troca de tanta generosidade. Tenho alguma experiência com jovens, por isso estou ajudando Sua Graça, acompanhando a jovem Alice em sua primeira temporada.

— Sei. — A duquesa retorceu os lábios. — Então a senhorita é a dama de companhia de Alice. Que maravilha.

A mulher se voltou para lady Katrina, ignorando Bella como se de repente ela tivesse se tornado invisível. Bella sorriu, sem jeito. Por alguma razão a duquesa a via como uma ameaça. Mas criados não eram uma ameaça e, sendo uma dama de companhia, Bella não passava de uma criada bem vestida.

Assim que a música terminou, Edward surgiu, acompanhado da misteriosa parceira de dança. Era uma moça de maneiras delicadas e gestos contidos. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

— Bella, vejo que conheceu a duquesa Fairbanks e lady Katrina. Esta é a filha da duquesa, lady Tânia. Lady Tânia, esta é a srta. Isabella Swan, da Filadélfia.

Bella sorriu. Mas Tânia apenas torceu os cantinhos dos lábios como se estivesse com indigestão.

— É um prazer — a jovem disse e bocejou, cobrindo a boca pequena.

A orquestra deu início a outra seleção de valsa.

— Bella, me daria a honra dessa dança? — Edward conduziu-a ao centro do salão de baile.

— Estou enganada ou as damas de repente pareciam um tanto frias? — Edward murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Glaciais. — Ela tentou conter _o frisson _que sentiu quando a mão do duque tocou sua cintura. — Acho que você cometeu um erro trágico.

— Por que acha isso?

— Eu tinha acabado de convencer as senhoras de que eu era uma pessoa totalmente sem importância quando você apareceu e me tirou para dançar.

— Oh. — Edward olhou na direção das senhoras. — Elas estão olhando para nós, e não parecem muito felizes. Bem, a verdade é que elas nunca parecem felizes.

Ele sorriu, e Bella sentiu uma ponta de prazer por Edward ter dispensado a bonequinha de porcelana para dançar com ela. Mas tudo não passava de ilusão, pois sabia que o duque faria os mesmos gracejos com a próxima beldade londrina na dança seguinte.

— E você? — ele indagou. — Está se divertindo? Eu a vi dançando com vários rapazes.

— O major McCarty e Jasper têm cuidado com eficiência para que eu não fique sem par.

— Duvido que tenham tido muito trabalho. Vários cavalheiros vieram me perguntar sobre você.

— É mesmo? — Bella prendeu o fôlego quando Edward a puxou para um rodopio.

— Sim, é verdade.

Eles dançaram em silêncio por um momento. Bella começou a sentir a languidez familiar que a invadia sempre que ficava muito próxima ao corpo de Edward. Ela buscou por uma distração.

— Riley veio?

— Acho que não. — Edward olhou ao redor no exato instante em que o primo entrava no salão. Bella sentiu a tensão no corpo dele, e Edward a puxou para mais perto. — Ele está aqui.

— Está olhando para nós?

Edward assentiu com um aceno discreto de cabeça.

— Não está sentindo o olhar maléfico sobre nós? Senhor, tudo que eu queria era que ele me deixasse em paz.

— Ignore-o. — Bella odiava ver a tensão na fisionomia de Edward todas as vezes que falavam do primo.

— Como eu gostaria de conseguir! — E fitou-a. — Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você, Bella.

— Não vai acontecer nada. Pare de se preocupar.

— Não consigo. — Ele a segurou com mais intensidade. — Tome cuidado, querida. Não fique sozinha com Riley.

— Prometo que não ficarei.

Em seguida Edward conduziu Bella até a companhia da tia e de Irina.

— Riley chegou, você viu? — Irina apontou. — Não é bom que ele perceba qualquer tipo de envolvimento seu com Bella, Edward. Vá dançar com a mocinha dos Volturi.

Edward olhou para a menina, logo adiante.

— Mas ela nem saiu da escola ainda...

— Esta já é a terceira temporada da moça, Edward.

— Está bem. — Ele seguiu na direção da jovem.

Assim que Edward se afastou, um senhor baixinho e careca se aproximou das damas.

— Lady Carmem e lady Irina, como é bom vê-las novamente. — O homenzinho fez uma curvatura.

— Como vai, Eric? — Carmem não parecia muito entusiasmada, e Bella não podia culpá-la. O homem parecia tão interessante quanto um queijo mofado. — Como tem passado?

— Vamos indo. — O sujeito teve um tremor. — O tempo anda muito frio e úmido. — Ele deu uma tossidela. — A senhora soube que a minha Katie faleceu?

— Sim, nós soubemos, não foi, Irina? Sinto muito pela perda.

— Katie era uma boa esposa. — Eric respirou fundo e então soltou uma baforada de cebola e alho. — Já estou viúvo há um ano, e tenho me sentido muito sozinho. Por isso estou de volta à cidade para ver as belezinhas da temporada. — Deu uma olhada para Bella. — Seria muito pedir que a senhora me recomendasse como parceiro da próxima dança para a mocinha aqui, lady Carmem?

Carmem franziu o cenho como se fosse negar o pedido.

— Bella, este é o sr. Eric Yorkie — disse depois de algum tempo. — Senhor, esta é a srta. Isabella Swan, a prima americana do conde de Hale.

— Americana? — As faces arredondadas do homem coraram. — Vem de um lugar cheio de selvagens, não é?

— Não... — Bella começou, mas Eric a interrompeu.

— Vamos dançar? — E estendeu a mão sem que ela tivesse tempo de responder a nenhuma das perguntas.

Assim Bella foi arrastada para o salão de baile.

A música começou e os botões do colete de Eric pareciam que iam saltar a qualquer momento. Com o avanço da dança, ficava cada vez mais claro que ele tinha comido alho no jantar, pois o odor se tornava mais e mais intenso conforme gotículas de suor iam brotando na testa do cavalheiro, escorrendo pelo nariz de bolota.

Mas, felizmente, ao final da dança, Eric parecia à beira de um colapso e convidou Bella para tomar uma limonada. Quando o casal estava a caminho da outra sala, Bella sentiu um puxão no braço.

— Ah, a encantadora srta. Swan! — A voz de Riley era inconfundível. — E acompanhada do sr. Yorkie.

Bella virou-se e deparou com o primo de Edward.

— Sr. Cullen, que... que prazer — Eric respondeu. — Vejo que já conhece a srta. Swan. Ela é hóspede do seu primo e...

— Eu sei, sr. Eric.

O homem ajeitou a gravata, sem-graça, e ficou claro que o que ele mais queria era estar em outro lugar, bem longe de Riley Cullen.

— Estávamos indo tomar uma limonada — disse Bella.

— Ótima idéia. Vá buscar o refresco, sr. Eric, que eu farei companhia à srta. Swan. Não há necessidade de levá-la consigo.

— Sim, claro. — Eric balançou a cabeça como se fosse um bonequinho. — Estou indo, então. — E saiu sem olhar para trás.

Nesse momento a orquestra deu início a outra valsa.

— Dança comigo, srta. Swan?

Bella enrijeceu. No entanto, as boas maneiras diziam que era impossível recusar; além do mais, Riley era uma pessoa imprevisível, e Bella não desejava protagonizar um escândalo no baile de Alice.

— Bem, agradeço ao velho Edward pela potranca que ele encontrou — disse Riley, acariciando o braço de Bella.

— Perdão, acho que não o entendi bem.

Bella tentou se esquivar, mas as mãos de Riley pareciam feitas de ferro. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si e ela sabia que a proximidade estava muito além do decoro. Aos poucos as conversas ao redor foram cessando, e mais e mais olhos curiosos foram se voltando para eles.

— Não banque a ingênua — Riley crispou. — Eu sei que Edward a deseja.

— Sr. Cullen, isso não é da sua conta, mas eu lhe asseguro que o duque e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Eu estava precisando de um lugar para ficar, onde pudesse ter uma acompanhante, e ele gentilmente me ofereceu hospedagem. Em troca, acompanharei Alice em sua primeira temporada.

— Eu os vi dançando.

— Dancei com vários cavalheiros esta noite.

— A senhorita não está entendendo. Eu vi Edward. Conheço meu primo. Ele quer entrar embaixo das suas saias.

— Sr. Cullen! — Bella deveria deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas ele a retinha com força.

— Lembre-se — Riley prosseguiu, o tom de voz baixo e ameaçador —, se quiser continuar saudável, eu diria, não se case com Edward.

— Sr. Cullen, não tenho intenção de me casar com seu primo.

— Espero que não. Edward não pode ter um herdeiro.

A dança continuava, e tudo que Bella desejava era que ele não tivesse mais nada a dizer. Mas a sorte não parecia estar do seu lado.

— Se a senhorita se casar com ele será muito inconveniente para mim, e uma grande ameaça para a senhorita. — Riley lançou um sorriso fingido. — Eu odiaria ter de partir um coração americano.

Bella ouviu uma risada histérica saindo das profundezas da garganta do homem.

— Não duvide de mim, srta. Swan. Se for tola o suficiente para se casar com meu primo, garanto que será muito infeliz. — Ele a puxou em um giro ousado, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto, na volta. — A senhorita não conhece nossos costumes, vou lhe esclarecer umas coisas.

— Estou certa de que não é necessário.

— Creio que é necessário, sim, srta. Swan. Se tivesse crescido entre nós, eu não precisaria lhe dizer nada disso e a senhorita já estaria a par da reputação de Edward.

— O que tem a reputação do seu primo?

— Oh, não é nada assim de tão terrível, para um duque, eu diria. Mas para nós, simples mortais... — Riley simulou um tremor. — Bem, a sociedade é complacente com os nobres.

— Acho que o senhor já disse o suficiente. — Riley riu.

— Acho que não. A senhorita sabe que Edward é um membro da sociedade, mas sabia que os casamentos nesta sociedade não passam de arranjos de negócios? O homem fornece o sobrenome e a fortuna; a mulher, um herdeiro. Amor, ou, para dizer o mais correto, satisfação sexual, consegue-se em qualquer lugar.

— Sr. Cullen, por favor! Estou certa de que o senhor não deveria dizer essas coisas.

Mas Riley a ignorou.

— As mulheres só podem ir para a cama depois do casamento. Mas nós, homens, não. Podemos dormir com quem quisermos. Sabia que em sua noite de núpcias, o conde de Northaven se deitou com a noiva às dez, com a amante às onze e com a esposa de lorde Avery à meia-noite, e depois partiu para a exclusiva casa de tolerância de madame Bernard?

— Isso é repulsivo! Não acredito.

— Pois acredite. Isso é mais comum do que imagina. Fique de olhos e ouvidos atentos e logo ouvirá muitas outras histórias como essa. Portanto, se espera encontrar o amor na cama de Edward, sinto informar que ficará tremendamente desapontada. E quanto à satisfação... bem, talvez a encontre, se for mais corajosa do que a maioria das virgens.

Bella balançou a cabeça, empurrando-o, mas Riley a segurou com mais força.

— Sabe qual é o apelido do meu primo?

— Não sei e não quero saber. — O que ela queira era que a dança chegasse ao fim.

— Se eu não contar, outro contará. As pessoas adoram uma fofoca, e as aventuras sexuais do duque são muito interessantes.

Bella olhou no fundo dos olhos de Riley.

— Sr. Cullen, peço que pare imediatamente. Sua conversa está ficando muito inapropriada.

Mas ela deveria ter se poupado.

— O apelido de Edward é "Monge", minha querida. Uma brincadeira, é claro. Meu primo não é exatamente um candidato a santo.

**Continua no Capítulo 4...**


	7. Capítulo 4

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, de coração. Eu sei que a demora não tem explicações, mas eu me afundei tanto nos meu problemas ultimamente, que acabei negligenciando a Adaptação. Me desculpem mesmo, não foi proposital, eu juro. **

**Curtam o Capítulo, e amanhã tem mais  
>Bjs ;*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

— Acho que finalmente chegou a minha vez de dançar com a senhorita. — Bella ergueu os olhos para o major Emmett. — A senhorita está pálida. Prefere descansar um pouco? Eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la ao outro salão, onde podemos beber algo.

— Sim, por favor.

Deixar o salão de dança era uma proposta tentadora. Bella fazia de tudo para manter a compostura, mas era difícil, com tantos olhares sobre ela.

A sala destinada aos comes e bebes estava bem mais fresca. O único casal que estava lá saiu assim que Bella e Emmett entraram. Bella se sentou em uma cadeira enquanto o major ia buscar uma bebida.

Ela não deveria ter se surpreendido tanto com as palavras de Riley. Elas só vinham confirmar o que seu pai e as irmãs Stanley tinham dito sobre os nobres ingleses.

— Desculpe, srta. Swan — Emmett lhe entregou um copo de limonada —, mas não pude deixar de notar que a senhorita estava dançando com Riley Cullen. Aquele salafrário lhe disse algo inoportuno?

Bella balançou os ombros de leve.

— Pelo pouco que conheci do sr. Cullen, não esperava por nada muito diferente. Ele mencionou um apelido que Sua Graça recebeu.

— É mesmo?—Emmett pareceu perplexo por um momento.

— Ah, o apelido de "Monge". Cullen colocou esse apelido em Edward na época da universidade. Ninguém mais o chama assim.

— Entendi. — Bella pousou o copo sobre a mesa.

— Desculpe, mas a senhorita não deveria se deixar aborrecer por uma bobagem dessas.

— Não, é claro que não. E por favor, me chame de Bella. — Ela olhou para a própria bebida. A infelicidade que estava sentindo era por culpa sua apenas. Durante as semanas que passara em Masen se deixara iludir, fantasiando que Edward não passava de um americano com um sotaque esquisito. Tola. Conhecera o homem na cama, afinal. E nu. Obviamente não se tratava de um sujeito que tinha pudores para tirar a roupa.

Quantas das mulheres presentes no baile já não tinham se deitado com o duque de Masen?

— Então me chame de Emmett. — O major interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella. — E você não deveria se aborrecer por causa de Riley. Ele é um verme que a sociedade, infelizmente, ainda não pôde exterminar. Quando se casar com Edward, Cullen será esquecido por todos, como já deveria ter sido. Até lá, evite o sujeito. Como eu.

— Foi o que tentei fazer. — Bella suspirou. — Me diga uma coisa, Emmett. Por que os ingleses insistem nesse sistema de primogenitura? Isso só serve para jogar irmão contra irmão, primo contra primo.

— Não julgue os ingleses pela conduta de Riley. Eu sou o segundo filho e não odeio meu irmão, nem invejo seu título. Na verdade sinto pena de meu irmão.

— Pena? Mas por quê?

— Porque ele não é mais dono da própria vida. — Emmett se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Ele é o marquês de Knightsdale. Este é o seu título, mas pode ser seu nome também. Ele nunca foi Carlisle McCarty apenas. Nasceu conde de McCarty e se tornou Knightsdale quando ainda estava em Eton. Ele parece contente com tudo isso. Mas nunca teve escolha.

— Sim, entendo.

Bella realmente entendia. Edward também tinha sangue nobre e terras. Mas não tinha escolha. Tinha de proteger Masen. Tinha de se casar, mesmo que isso significasse se casar com uma americana de cabelos castanhos. Mas isso não significava que ele tivesse de se limitar à cama da esposa apenas.

— Considero minha vida muito melhor que a do meu irmão. Eu tenho liberdade para ir e vir para onde quiser. Se tiver vontade de ir para a América amanhã, como fez seu pai, eu posso. Sinceramente, espero que meu irmão tenha vários filhos e uma vida longa.

Emmett terminou de beber sua limonada.

— Acho que eu estava seco para tomar esta coisa. Mas agora, o que preciso mesmo é de uma boa taça de champanhe. Você gostaria?

— Nunca experimentei. — Emmett riu.

— Então acho melhor deixar para Edward a honra de lhe apresentar ao vinho. Não seria delicado de minha parte embebedar a noiva de meu amigo.

— Não sou noiva do duque!

— Certo. — Emmett se recostou na cadeira. — Mas deveria considerar a idéia. Estaria se colocando em uma posição confortável e fazendo um favor a Edward. Ele precisa se casar logo por causa de Riley. Naquela noite, no Green Man, Edward estava pensando em pedir a mão de Tânia Denali. Mas ele certamente merece algo melhor.

Só então Bella entendeu por que a duquesa de Fairbanks viera falar-lhe e o motivo do tratamento frio que lhe dispensara.

— Ah, finalmente a encontrei.

O coração de Bella disparou ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e deixou escapar um sorriso antes que pudesse se conter.

— Só estava dando um descanso a Bella, Edward — Emmett disse. — Você sabia que ela nunca bebeu champanhe?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E você deu um pouco para ela?

— Não. Deixei isso para você. — Edward assentiu.

— Gostaria de experimentar, Bella?

— Sim, por favor.

Ela baixou o olhar enquanto Edward foi buscar a bebida.

— Está tudo bem? — Emmett indagou. — Você está pálida novamente.

— Estou bem.

Tão bem quanto uma mulher que acabara de descobrir que estava apaixonada por um conquistador inveterado. Edward retornou e entregou-lhe a taça. Bella tomou um gole e sentiu as bolhinhas fazendo cócegas na ponta do nariz.

— Você está bem, Bella? — foi a vez de Edward indagar.

— Sim, estou apenas um pouco cansada.

Ela tomou outro gole e olhou para Edward de soslaio. Os cabelos bronzes brilhavam à luz das velas, e a linha elegante do maxilar se ajustava com perfeição sobre o laço elaborado da gravata. Ele era lindo. Pecaminosamente lindo. É claro que as mulheres o desejavam. Ela o desejava.

— Acho que Cullen aprontou outra das suas — disse Emmett.

— O que ele fez? — Edward olhou no mesmo instante para Bella. — O que ele fez, Bella?

Ela tomou mais um gole do champanhe antes de responder.

— Nada. Acho que ele queria me assustar. Mas eu disse que éramos apenas amigos. Só não sei se ele acreditou. — Tomou outro gole.

Emmett contorceu o rosto.

— É claro que ele não acreditou. Vocês praticamente incendiaram o salão durante a valsa.

— Droga! — A resposta de Edward emanou algo de frustração e aborrecimento.

Será que ele já tinha beijado Tânia Denali, Bella se perguntou. Provavelmente, pois se até considerara a idéia de ficarem noivos... Ela tomou outro gole de champanhe.

— Odeio saber que Riley se aproximou de Bella. — Edward ergueu o tom de voz. — Mas por mais que eu queira, não posso expulsá-lo de Londres. Pelo menos, não agora. Eu o vi indo embora quando estava vindo para cá.

Bella ouvia as vozes dos homens vagarem no ar enquanto olhava para as borbulhas do champanhe e saboreava o efeito cítrico em sua língua e a sensação de leveza que começava a tomar conta de seus membros.

— Acho que já tomou o bastante, querida — disse Edward, tomando-lhe a taça das mãos. — Vamos dançar?

Bella tinha a nítida sensação de que sua cabeça estava flutuando acima dos ombros. Sorriu para Emmett e disse:

— Com sua licença, major.

Quando eles entraram no salão, a orquestra estava começando outra valsa. Bella sorriu. Tinha adorado a valsa, mais do que os outros ritmos, especialmente se estivesse dançando com Edward. Ele a tomou nos braços e ela fechou os olhos, apreciando a música, sentindo-se leve e graciosa, protegida pela força de Edward. Não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo.

— Está com sono?

— Não. — Bella abriu os olhos, ainda sob o efeito que a proximidade com aquele homem lhe causava. No canto dos lábios ele tinha um sorriso tentador.

— Continue olhando assim para mim, meu amor, e a sociedade nunca irá se recuperar do escândalo que estou prestes a protagonizar.

Cada centímetro da pele de Bella corou. O corpo todo tremia e as pernas estavam fracas.

— Edward! — ela exclamou, com languidez. Ele riu.

— Já estamos causando escândalo suficiente apenas dançando juntos. Sugiro uma diversão mental. Talvez você pudesse recitar a Declaração da Independência.

Bella simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar. Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar para os lábios de Edward. Ela sabia que não devia, mas era inevitável.

— Acho que não consigo me lembrar.

— Bem, admito que estou lisonjeado por ter conseguido deixá-la nesse estado, querida, mas precisamos mudar de assunto. Meu corpo está reagindo mais do que deveria.

— O quê?

— Esqueça. O que exatamente meu primo lhe disse? — Bella errou o passo e Edward a amparou, trazendo-a para perto de si um pouco além do necessário.

— Nada — ela sussurrou. — Nada mesmo.

Jasper foi o último convidado a ir embora. Assim que a porta se fechou, Alice deu um abraço apertado no irmão.

— Foi maravilhoso! — Ela girou o vestido, graciosa, em torno do vestíbulo. — Não perdi nenhuma dança! Estou tão animada que acho que nunca mais conseguirei dormir.

— Então acho que teremos de dispensar os rapazes que virão visitá-la amanhã — disse Irina, pisando no primeiro degrau da escada. — Diremos que você está indisposta.

Alice deteve a senhora.

— Oh, não! Não faça isso! — Carmem riu.

— Então é melhor ir logo para a cama, se não quiser receber seus admiradores com olheiras no rosto. — Ela deu o braço a Alice e olhou por cima do ombro para Bella. — Venha você também, Bella.

Edward segurou a mão dela.

— Bella e eu precisamos ter uma conversa, tia. — Carmem revirou os olhos.

— Não pense que me engana, Edward. Já fui jovem, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Tomem cuidado para não se perderem na conversa. Estou ansiosa para vê-lo casado, mas não quero que nenhum dos convidados fique contando os meses que faltam para seu herdeiro nascer.

Edward riu.

— Tia! Por favor, seja mais discreta. Bella e Alice estão vermelhas como dois pimentões.

— Vamos, Alice. Deixemos os pombinhos sozinhos. — Alice piscou para Bella e ajudou a tia a subir os degraus. Em seguida, Edward levou Bella para sua biblioteca. Ela sabia que não era uma boa idéia, mas seu cérebro não estava em condições de obedecer a nenhum comando. Algo mais a guiava, uma necessidade que ela não entendia de onde vinha.

Edward fechou a porta assim que entraram. Bella olhou-o de cima a baixo, medindo as linhas e os ângulos dos músculos e da força emanada. Seus olhos percorreram então os traços do rosto, parando nos lábios. E tudo que queria era tocar aqueles lábios, senti-los em contato com sua pele.

A sala estava iluminada por uma vela, apenas. Edward a conduziu até a cadeira de couro atrás da escrivaninha, onde ele se sentou, acomodando-a no colo.

— Hum, adoro seu perfume. — As palavras de Edward retumbaram nos ouvidos de Bella enquanto os lábios dele roçavam o lóbulo de sua orelha, descendo até a base do pescoço. — Pensei que fosse enlouquecer quando a vi dançando com outros homens. Senti ciúme até mesmo de Emmett quando os encontrei conversando na sala de jantar, e ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.

A língua de Edward subiu para brincar no sulco entre os lábios. Bella respirou fundo. Estava surpresa, mas acabou se entregando ao momento. Estava totalmente tomada pela intimidade, pa¬ralisada pela suave aspereza da língua roçando contra a sua, pelo perfume quase tangível do homem.

Em seguida, ela recostou a cabeça no ombro protetor. Todo o seu corpo pulsava e entre as pernas havia um calor úmido. Edward tocou nos seios de Bella, e ela respondeu com um gemido. Então se acomodou no colo aconchegante, tentando ficar ainda mais próxima. Com a ponta do dedo, ele acariciou o mamilo.

Era uma carícia suave, mas que fez todo o corpo de Bella reagir, sobrepujando até mesmo o efeito do champanhe. Bella enrijeceu e o empurrou, com as duas mãos contra o peito. Os braços de Edward desceram no mesmo instante e ela se endireitou, ofegante e trêmula.

— O que foi, Bella?

— Riley me contou que seu apelido é "Monge".

— Ele contou?

Não havia nenhum tipo de inflexão na voz de Edward, mas a fisionomia confirmava que era tudo verdade. Ele afastou as mãos de Bella. Ela ainda estava sentada em seu colo, mas agora era como se estivesse em uma cadeira qualquer.

Nem era preciso perguntar nada, mas ela o fez assim mesmo.

— Isso é verdade?

— Sim — ele disse. — É verdade.

Edward ouviu a porta se fechando logo atrás de Bella. Ele deveria ter se levantado quando ela o fez, mas as boas maneiras o tinham abandonado por completo. Na verdade, nem conseguia se mover. A dor de ter sido rejeitado por Bella o deixara paralisado.

Agora, olhava perdido para o fogo na lareira. O que tinha feito de errado? Ele podia jurar que Bella estava correspondendo. Sentira o calor emanado pelo corpo dela, ouvira os gemidos de prazer. Será que entendera errado? Será que estava tão cego de paixão a ponto de não perceber?

Quando ela se afastou, ele imaginou que a tinha assustado, que tinha ido rápido demais. Mas então ela jogara em sua cara o maldito apelido.

Edward recostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos tempos de Cambridge, e de Riley, claro. Depois que ficara sabendo da desastrosa visita de Edward ao Dancing Piper, o primo se encarregara de espalhar a história por toda a universidade.

Era uma lembrança que Edward preferia esquecer. Em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos o pai resolvera que já era o momento de iniciar o filho nos prazeres mundanos e o levara ao famoso bordel, frequentado pela nobreza inglesa. Ele próprio, inclusive, era um freguês assíduo da casa.

Mas a experiência se mostrara catastrófica. Quando Edward se vira na cama, ao lado de uma prostituta chamada Victória, tudo que queria era sair correndo o quanto antes daquele lugar.

Fora demais para ele. O cheiro de suor, de sexo e dos cabelos sujos da mulher lhe causara náusea. Ele acabara esvaziando o estômago em um balde sujo que estava no quarto.

Edward abriu os olhos, balançando a cabeça para dispersar as lembranças. Após tantos anos a cena até parecia engraçada, agora. Ele se levantou para apanhar um conhaque, lembrando-se do restante que viera completar o desastre total.

Depois de sair do quarto da prostituta, amparado por duas mulheres, ele encontrara dois amigos de escola no salão principal e assim a notícia se espalhara. Na manhã seguinte, Riley já sabia de todos os detalhes, e fora então que batizara o primo com o novo apelido.

Mas isso não explicava por que, na verdade, Edward realmente passara a agir como um monge. Nem ele próprio sabia ao certo explicar. Sexo era algo que passava na cabeça do adolescente inúmeras vezes, é claro, mas Victória se encarregara de deixar uma péssima impressão dos bordéis, e ele não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de se deitar com uma mulher usada por outros. Não foram poucas as criadas que se insinuaram ao futuro duque, mas não seria certo se deitar com elas. Um dia, ele seria um duque. Não podia usar as jovens para satisfazer seus instintos. Era sua obrigação proteger seu povo, não abusar. E ainda que não fosse uma criada de Masen, isso não significava que ela não merecesse respeito.

A verdade era que, até ver Bella deitada em sua cama, ele nunca se sentira realmente tentado.

Mas Bella... ele a queria como um homem faminto ansiava por alimento.

O pedido de casamento acabara se transformando em algo muito mais significativo do que um simples acordo. De alguma forma, o rapaz sonhador que existira antes da visita ao Dancing Piper estava de volta. Aquele ingênuo que acreditava no amor e na bondade das pessoas estava assombrando o presente. Seu coração, que até então fizera um excelente trabalho mantendo-o vivo, agora ansiava por algo mais.

Por Bella e seu amor.

— Ele a deseja.

Diego Gadner colocou o dedo entre as páginas do jornal que estava lendo, para não perder. Recostou-se na poltrona de couro e ergueu o olhar para Rileu.y

— Por que você acha isso? Ele acaso se afogou no decote da mulher em pleno salão de baile?

— Quase. — Riley foi até o balcão para se servir de uma dose de conhaque. — Se não estivessem no salão, ele teria entrado embaixo das saias da vadia americana.

— O que exatamente ele fez?

— Dançou com a vagabunda! — Riley bebeu o conhaque de um só gole.

— Mas quantas vezes? — Se Edward tinha perdido o decoro de acordo com as insinuações de Riley, então a situação era realmente séria.

— Uma vez! Talvez mais uma antes de o baile acabar. Mas vim embora antes e não sei ao certo.

— Uma vez! Pelo amor de Deus, Riley, ele só dançou uma vez com a moça?

— Mas foi o suficiente. — Riley se jogou na poltrona ao lado de Diego. — Conheço meu primo, Diego. Você sabe disso. Céus, eu o observei durante anos. Vi como ele olhava para a mulherzinha enquanto dançavam. Por isso posso lhe garantir que ele a deseja.

— Desejo não significa necessariamente casamento. — O raciocínio de Diego era rápido. Ele precisava pensar logo em um plano antes que Riley fizesse alguma estupidez. — Por que não espera para ver se o interesse não passa?

— Não vai passar. — Riley tamborilava os dedos sobre o braço da poltrona. — Não a tempo. Ele acabará levando a rameira para a cama se não fizermos algo para evitar.

— Mas talvez ela não esteja interessada. Trata-se de uma americana, e aquele povo odeia títulos. Quem sabe ela não queira se casar com um duque.

Riley se levantou para mais uma dose de conhaque.

— Dancei com a mulher. Ela disse que não está interessada em Edward, mas não acreditei. Algo a impede de se entregar, mas não é falta de interesse. Vi isso nos olhos da vadia enquanto eles dançavam. — Ele admirava as nuances de âmbar do conhaque na taça. — Mas plantei a semente da discórdia entre eles. Disse à sirigaita que Edward é um conquistador.

— Edward, um conquistador? — Diego riu.

— Mas creio que isso não será suficiente para acabar com o romance. Ainda acho que é preciso matar a garota.

Diego se inclinou para a frente.

— Riley, se você matar a srta. Swan, as autoridades não farão vista grossa como fizeram no caso do Green Man. Estamos em Londres, e a moça é prima do conde de Hale, além de amiga do duque de Masen.

— Posso contornar a situação.

— Não pode. Tem de haver outra saída.

— Posso matar Edward.

— Não. Esse plano já falhou mais de uma vez.

Fazia meses que Diego vinha tentando desviar a idéia de assassinato da cabeça de Riley. Mas o homem parecia incapaz de compreender o simples fato que se Edward morresse em circunstâncias sinistras, as autoridades olhariam para ele como o principal suspeito. Afinal, quem se beneficiaria nesse caso senão o próprio Riley?

— Temos de encontrar outra saída.

Riley permaneceu calado por um tempo, e, de repente, soltou uma risada sinistra.

— Eu poderia levar a americana para a cama de tal forma que Edward pensasse que ela foi por vontade própria.

Diego se levantou.

— Não, Riley, não faça isso. Edward o mataria.

— Edward? Meu priminho, Edward?

— Seu priminho é um herói de guerra que recebeu várias medalhas por bravura e coragem nos campos de batalha.

— Você se preocupa demais, Diego.

— E você se preocupa pouco. — A mente de Diego viajava com rapidez. — Se quer fazer isso, precisamos encontrar alguém.

— Estou cansado de lidar com incompetentes.

— Ouvi dizer que Black está na cidade.

— O cafetão americano?

— O próprio. Ele é competente para o serviço e ao mesmo tempo elegante para ir aos bailes londrinos.

— De fato. — Riley saboreou o conhaque. — Mesmo assim ainda acho que seria um prazer deflorar a eleita de meu primo.

Diego se inclinou e tocou no braço de Riley.

— Por favor, Riley. Black fará o serviço e você estará livre de quaisquer riscos.

Riley parou, olhando para a mão de Diego em seu braço. Diego estava com medo de que Riley fosse afastá-lo com rispidez. Isso iria doer muito. Mas ele vinha sofrendo em demasia nos últimos anos, que diferença faria agora?

Mas ao contrário do esperado, Riley tocou na mão de Diego com carinho.

— Você realmente se preocupa comigo, não é? — Havia um tom de vulnerabilidade na voz de Riley que fazia muito tempo que Diego não ouvia.

— Sim, eu me preocupo.

— Depois de tudo que fiz? — Diego apertou o braço de Riley.

— Sim — disse. — Eu amo você. — Riley levantou o olhar.

— Prove, Diego. Por favor.

Era o convite que Diego esperava ouvir havia anos.

— Eu provarei.

Bella estava parada atrás de uma palmeira, esperando o sr. Mike lhe trazer um copo de limonada. O salão de baile do conde de Easthaven estava quente e repleto de convidados. Ela já tinha dançado todas as músicas até o momento, mas em vez de estar feliz, sentia-se apenas cansada.

Desde a noite fatídica do baile de Alice, ela e Edward mal se falavam. Bella tentava se convencer de que era melhor assim, mas ainda sentia algo diferente quando cruzavam o caminho. Por isso estava meio escondida, atrás da palmeira. O sr. Mike poderia ter alguma dificuldade para encontrá-la, mas isso era melhor do que correr o risco de esbarrar com Edward.

— Você acha que Masen vai pedir a mão da americana? — Bella paralisou, então virou a cabeça lentamente para ouvir a conversa de uma dupla de cavalheiros que estava do outro lado do vaso, e não tinha notado sua presença.

— Essas são as apostas no White's — respondeu um dos homens, rindo. — Não entendi por que o Monge se interessou por aquela americana magrela.

O outro riu.

— Deve gostar do tipo. A mocinha Denali também não tem muita carne.

— Pare com isso, Nigel! A americana deve ser mais quente do que a Rainha do Mármore.

— Ouvi dizer que ela não tem dinheiro.

— Masen tem o suficiente para os dois, não precisa de uma esposa rica para encher o cofre.

— É verdade. — O sujeito baixou o tom da voz. — Talvez a americana tenha outros encantos. Quem sabe não tenha aprendido algo diferente com os índios? Algo selvagem!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Bella temia que as folhas da palmeira pudessem pegar fogo a qualquer momento, tamanho o rubor de suas faces.

— Você acha que ele irá dividir isso? Depois que tiver um herdeiro, é claro — um dos homens sussurrou.

— Não sei. Eu entraria na fila, especialmente depois que o Monge tiver ensinado todos os truques que conhece. Ele já deve ter feito de tudo.

— Ouvi dizer que ele já se deitou com três prostitutas ao mesmo tempo, e elas não eram magrelinhas.

— Três?

— Srta. Swan?

Bella teve um sobressalto, e virou-se rapidamente para se deparar com ninguém menos do que Tânia Denali, olhando para ela por entre as folhagens da palmeira.

— Oh... lady Tânia.

Bella saiu do esconderijo. Ainda estava distraída por causa da conversa que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não tinha entendido muito bem o que os homens disseram, mas captara o suficiente.

Tânia torceu os lábios num arremedo de sorriso.

— Que sorte encontrá-la escondida atrás dessa palmeira, srta. Swan. Gostaria de lhe apresentar ao sr. Jacob Black. Ele é seu conterrâneo.

Riley tinha se encarregado de apresentar o charmoso americano a Tânia, incumbindo-a da missão, por sinal aceita com entusiasmo, de apresentá-lo a Bella.

— Oh.

Bella olhou para o cavalheiro alto parado ao lado de Tânia. Era o homem mais lindo que já vira. Os cabelos eram castanhos-bem escuros, os olhos pretos como a noite, e as feições bem esculpidas. Uma pequena cicatriz no canto esquerdo da boca e uma discreta elevação no alto do nariz eram os únicos pontos que afastavam o rosto da total perfeição.

— Como vai?

Ele tomou a mão de Bella e levou-a aos lábios.

— Muito melhor agora. É um prazer conhecer uma conterrânea. A senhorita me daria a honra da próxima dança?

Bella se sentiu desconfortavelmente lisonjeada. Havia algo quase predatório nos gestos do homem.

— Bem, estou esperando pelo sr. Mike

— Aqui está a limonada, srta. Swan.

Mike tinha retornado.

— Sr. Mike — Tânia interveio —, que prazer em vê-lo. Eu fico com a limonada, se não se importar. A srta. Swan estava indo dançar com o sr. Black.

Mike arregalou os olhos e o pequeno queixo balançou sob o nariz proeminente, assentindo.

— Fiquem à vontade, srta. Swan, sr. Black. O sr. Mike me fará companhia.

Bella ainda olhava para trás, incerta, enquanto era praticamente arrastada por Black para o salão de baile.

— Suspeito que lady Tânia, assim como muitos de meus amigos ingleses, não saiba a diferença entre Boston e Baltimore. Afinal, de onde a senhorita é?

Bella riu.

— Da Filadélfia. E o senhor?

— De Nova York, mas já estive na Filadélfia.

— Então o senhor é muito mais viajado do que eu. Nunca tinha saído da minha cidade natal até embarcar no navio que me trouxe para Liverpool.

Jacob era um exímio dançarino e tinha uma conversa agradável. Bella gostou de dançar com ele. E acabou percebendo o quanto estava com saudade de casa e do sotaque americano. Era um alívio poder discutir política com alguém que, como ela, não acreditava na monarquia ou na primogenitura. Mesmo assim, havia algo em Jacob que a deixava inquieta. Era agradável, educado e inteligente, mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça que toda aquela polidez não passava de pura atuação, que o belo rosto e os modos bem cultivados eram uma máscara para ocultar algum segredo sombrio.

Bella riu, espantando as fantasias. Se era uma máscara, era uma muito bonita. As outras mulheres olhavam para eles, curiosas. Tudo que tinha a fazer era aproveitar a companhia até o final da música e se divertir um pouco com a inveja feminina.

Edward também os observava. Será que estava com ciúme? Ele vinha ignorando-a a tal ponto que Bella já estava começando a pensar que tinha se tornado invisível.

Assim que a música chegou ao fim, Edward se aproximou.

— Olá, Bella. Apresente-me ao seu novo amigo... — Não havia muito mais que fazer.

— Edward, este é o sr. Jacob Black, de Nova York. Sr. Black, Sua Graça, o duque de Masen. — Edward fez um aceno de cabeça.

— Black. Se nos der licença, creio que a próxima dança é minha.

Bella sabia que não, mas não iria desmentir Edward. Suas mãos enluvadas tomaram a mão dela.

— Obrigada pela dança agradável, sr. Black. Espero que nos encontremos novamente.

Edward inalou o doce perfume de Bella e seu corpo ficou ainda mais enrijecido. Precisava senti-la em seus braços novamente. Já não aguentava a frieza com que vinha sendo tratado desde o baile de Alice. E a visão de Bella nos braços do tal Black foi algo que o atingira profundamente.

Edward conduziu Bella até um local mais reservado do jardim.

Ela aceitou, e isso já era um bom sinal. E lá eles valsaram lentamente, girando em círculos, aproveitando a música que escapava das amplas janelas da mansão. As plantas escondiam a cidade, dando a impressão de que estavam de volta a Masen.

— Senti saudade de você. — A voz de Edward soou como um sussurro rouco aos ouvidos de Bella.

— Hum?

Ele baixou o olhar e viu que ela estava de olhos fechados, os lábios curvados em um leve sorriso.

Será que seria oportuno abordar o assunto sobre o maldito apelido? Edward não entendia por que aquilo a aborrecera tanto. Por que ela se importaria com o fato de ele nunca ter se deitado com outra mulher antes? De acordo com a reação que ela tivera no Green Man ao se ver na cama com um estranho, a única conclusão plausível era de que ela não gostava de conquistadores.

Edward sorriu ao se lembrar da cena, pensando que não se importaria nem um pouco de reviver o momento, mas com um final feliz. Se era tão importante para Bella ter um marido mais experiente, ele não se importaria de começar com ela. Quem sabe, agora mesmo.

Bella estava feliz, pois estava exatamente onde queria estar: nos braços de Edward. Ali, na penumbra do jardim, longe dos olhos curiosos de todos, ela podia fingir que estava na Filadélfia e que Edward era um bom americano.

O ar estava levemente frio. Ela tremeu, e as mãos grandes de Edward a trouxeram para mais perto. Ela aceitou o abrigo com prazer, pois se sentia segura nos braços daquele homem.

Uma ilusão. Ele era um conquistador. Tinha admitido o apelido estúpido sem dar nenhuma desculpa.

Bella sentiu os lábios do duque roçando em sua pele e ouviu a voz profunda e rouca, inalando com ardor o perfume másculo.

Se ao menos ele fosse um americano e eles estivessem na Filadélfia... Lá poderiam sair para passear nas tardes de domingo ao longo da Chestnut Street ou na margem do rio. Edward então seria gentil e correto. Certamente não a levaria para um jardim escuro e não a beijaria daquela maneira perturbadora. Não roçaria os lábios ao longo de seu rosto, até parar atrás da orelha e sugar de leve a pele. E certamente as mãos dele permaneceriam no devido lugar, não vagando tentadoras pelas suas costas.

Edward tentou afastar os pensamentos luxuriosos da mente. Pelo visto Bella não ia impedi-lo de prosseguir, portanto o melhor era se conter. Ele a desejava, como a desejava! Mas não no jardim dos Easthaven, onde qualquer idiota poderia surpreendê-los.

— É melhor você voltar sozinha para o salão.

— O quê? — Bella indagou, espantada. Certamente ela ainda não tinha retornado do lugar maravilhoso onde eles estavam. Ou aonde, pelo menos, ele esperava que eles tivessem ido juntos.

— Volte para o salão sozinha, Bella. — Edward recuperou a postura e impôs certa distância entre eles. — Esperarei aqui um pouco.

— Mas por quê?

Porque ainda que o vestido de Bella não estivesse amarrotado e os cabelos estivessem perfeitamente penteados, a calça de Edward denunciaria o que eles estavam fazendo na penumbra do jardim.

— Porque as pessoas podem se perguntar o que estávamos fazendo aqui se entrarmos juntos, meu amor.

— Oh. — Se houvesse luz o suficiente, Edward tinha certeza de que veria as faces coradas de Bella.

— Entre pela porta lateral. Ela a levará diretamente ao toalete das senhoras.

— Está bem.

Edward ficou olhando sua amada percorrendo os jardins e desaparecendo na porta indicada. Só então ele relaxou e se recostou no tronco de uma árvore. Todo o seu corpo doía. Não apenas uma determinada parte pulsava frustrada, mas a mente, o coração, até mesmo a alma clamava por Bells.

— Bella, estávamos à sua procura.

Carmem e Irina estavam no vestíbulo do toalete.

— Onde você estava? — Carmem a testa. — Vimos Edward deixando o salão de braço dado com você. Não posso imaginar o que se passou na cabeça de meu sobrinho.

— Eu posso. — Irina olhava fixamente para o pescoço marcado de Bella. — Vamos apanhar nossos casacos, agora mesmo.

Bella se olhou no espelho de relance antes de sair correndo atrás das senhoras. Uma pequena marca vermelha brilhava logo abaixo do pescoço, no exato ponto onde os lábios de Edward tinham estado, pouco antes.

— Lady Carmem, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora sobre o meu futuro.

Carmem e Irina ergueram ao mesmo tempo o olhar do chá que bebiam. Bella terminou de entrar na sala de estar de lady Carmem. Era um local agradável e ensolarado, mas ela estava nervosa demais para prestar atenção aos detalhes da decoração.

— Parece-me que você e Edward discutiram o tema, ontem à noite, no jardim dos Easthaven. Já tomaram uma decisão, suponho.

Bella enxugou as palmas das mãos no vestido.

— Não marcaram a data, ainda? — Irina se adiantou. — Você está enlouquecendo o pobre Edward. Ele normalmente não é muito indiscreto. Costuma manter em segredo o que se passa em sua cama.

— Irina está certa, Bella. Edward nunca cortejou uma moça abertamente, antes. As pessoas estão comentando.

— O sr. Cullen também notou isso, lady Carmem. E ele não quer que o primo se case. — Finalmente Bella criou coragem de falar.

— Riley quer ver o primo morto, Bella, mas isso não quer dizer que Edward irá se curvar à vontade do outro. Não se preocupe com Riley. Edward cuidará do primo.

— Mas a senhora acha que Edward realmente quer se casar comigo?

— Não diga bobagens! — Irina interveio. — Que homem não quer se casar? Certamente todos gostam de dar umas escapulidas aqui e ali. Mas Edward já deixou mais do que claro que está interessado em você. Sabe que se quiser algo mais terá de se casar.

— Mas a fama de Edward...

— Que fama? Oh, deve estar se referindo àquele apelido ridículo de "Monge".

Carmem virou-se para Irina.

— Que apelido é esse?

— Você sabe, Carmem. Aquela história de Edward já ter se envolvido com metade das damas da sociedade e das prostitutas de Londres.

Carmem riu.

— Aquelas histórias ainda andam na boca do povo?

— Elas pioram a cada temporada. — Bella foi tomada por uma onda de alívio.

— Então elas não são verdadeiras?

— Claro que são, querida — Carmem garantiu. — Edward já tem vinte e oito anos.

Irina assentiu e assumiu a conversa:

— Pelo menos em parte, Bella. Uma das histórias mais ridículas que correm é sobre um passeio de Edward pelo Tâmisa, acompanhado de meia dúzia de mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Tenho certeza de que não passavam de duas, no máximo três. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Bem, quatro, talvez. Edward é um rapaz excepcional.

— Certamente.

A resposta de Carmem ecoava um certo orgulho das aventuras sexuais do sobrinho.

— Mas Edward sabe das obrigações que a posição de duque exige, Bella. — Carmem sorriu. — Não se preocupe. Ele será discreto com as atividades extraconjugais. Você não terá motivos para embaraço.

— Se você deixar o rapaz cumprir com o dever — Irina completou. — Diga "sim", Bella, e tire-o dessa penúria. Episódios como o da noite passada servem para levantar rumores e deixar os homens frustrados.

Carmem franziu o cenho.

— Sim, Bella. Se você não tem intenção de se casar com Edward, então não deveria provocá-lo.

— Mas você pretende se casar com ele, não pretende, Bella? — inquiriu Irina.

Bella olhou para as duas senhoras sem saber o que dizer. Estava confusa e com os sentimentos abalados.

— Não sei.

Edward estava acabando de sair de seu escritório quando foi abordado por Irina.

— Não pretendo lhe dizer como você deve conduzir sua vida amorosa, rapaz, mas arrastar uma virgem para o jardim certamente não é nada decente.

— Como?

— Oh , não se faça de desentendido, Edward. O pequeno escândalo que causou no jardim dos Easthaven. As pessoas estão comentando. Eu o aconselho a manter distância de Bella e os botões da calça bem fechados.

— Lady Irina! A senhora já foi longe demais.

— Você foi longe demais, meu jovem. Se queria beijar a moça, não precisava deixar uma marca no pescoço dela. Não se perguntou por que Bella está usando um vestido de gola alta, hoje?

Recostado contra uma das colunas do salão de baile de lady Wainwright, Edward observava a distância Bella dançando com Black. Ele tivera uma semana infernal. Não tinha conseguido uma oportunidade de conversar a sós com ela. Por algum motivo, a tia e lady Irina resolveram bancar as acompanhantes perfeitas.

Bem, talvez, no fundo, soubesse os motivos, mas elas queriam que ele se casasse, não queriam? Como poderia cortejar Bella se não tivesse oportunidade?

E digamos que no jardim dos Easthaven ele tinha sido bem persuasivo. Mais alguns minutos e ele perderia o controle.

— Vossa Graça, que prazer em vê-lo! — Edward olhou para o lado e tentou sorrir.

— Olá, lady Tânia.

— Vejo que está observando a srta. Swan e o sr. Black. Eles não formam um belo casal?

Edward resmungou algo que Tânia preferiu entender como uma aprovação.

— Eu os apresentei, sabia? O sr. Black também é americano. Pareceu-me formarem o par perfeito.

Edward nunca sentira vontade de agredir uma mulher, mas a idéia de torcer o pescoço de Tânia lhe parecia bastante atraente, no momento.

— A senhorita o apresentou?

— Sim.

— Não conheço Black. O que sabe sobre ele? Afinal, a srta. Swan é minha hóspede e por isso me sinto responsável por ela.

Tânia encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, não sei muito, na verdade. O seu primo, o sr. Cullen, deve saber mais. Foi ele quem me apresentou ao sr. Black. — Sinos de alarme soaram na mente de Edward

— Sei. Nesse caso, acho melhor ter uma conversinha com Riley.

Edward não encontrou o primo, mas viu Bella retornando do toalete das senhoras. Ele a segurou pelo braço, puxando-a para uma sala deserta e fechando a porta.

— Edward! O que é isso? — Bella olhou ao redor. — Está louco? Se formos encontrados aqui, você terá de se casar comigo!

Mas Edward não estava ouvindo. Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros de Bella, puxando-a para mais perto, inalando seu doce perfume. Céus, como a desejava!

Em seguida soltou-a e recuou dois passos.

— Fique longe de Black. — Bella o olhava espantada.

— Como disse?

— Disse para você se afastar de Black.

— Ele é um homem encantador e muito interessante. Por que eu deveria manter distância?

— Ele não está interessado em você!

Bella contraiu os olhos e ficou muito vermelha.

— Não está interessado? Quer dizer que não sou suficientemente atraente?

— Não! — Edward tentou esquecer o desejo para poder raciocinar com mais clareza. A conversa estava tomando um rumo oposto ao planejado. — Bella...

— O sr. Black é encantador e dançarei com ele se quiser. Não tente me impedir, Edward.

— Senhor do céu! — Edward já tinha ouvido o suficiente e, num ato impulsivo, puxou Bella para perto de si novamente, calando as palavras ácidas com um beijo ardente.

Ela enrijeceu e o empurrou.

— Pare com isso! — Seus olhinhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Deixe-me em paz!

As mãos de Edward cederam ao pedido, e Bella deixou a sala no mesmo instante.

Maldição.

Edward permaneceu parado no exato lugar onde estava, tentando conter as emoções. Mas isso parecia impossível. Estava se tomando cada vez mais insuportável estar tão próximo de Bella e não poder tocá-la.

Precisava sair dali. Se não fosse embora imediatamente, iria explodir e não tinha certeza de que tipo de explosão seria.

Uma coisa era certa. Precisava investigar o tal Black. Já deveria ter feito isso desde a primeira vez em que o sujeito cruzara os portões dos Easthaven. Edward tinha suas fontes para descobrir o que quisesse.

— A senhorita me parece um tanto solitária.

— Sr. Cullen. — Bella preferia o isolamento à companhia de Riley.

Ele estendeu a mão.

— Vamos dançar?

— Estou um pouco cansada. Obrigada, acho que prefiro ficar aqui.

Riley manteve a mão estendida. Logo Bella ouviu alguns murmúrios e sentiu os olhares curiosos pousando sobre eles.

— Está bem.

— Sábia escolha, srta. Swan. A senhorita não gostaria que aquelas harpias escutassem a nossa conversa, não é? — comentou Riley, assim que a música começou.

— Não?

— É claro que não. — Ele olhou ao redor do salão. — Não estou vendo meu primo.

— O duque estava aqui havia pouco. Estou certa de que ele deve ter ficado triste pelo desencontro.

— Duvido. — Riley forçou um giro. — Espero que a senhorita tenha levado a sério o meu aviso.

— Que aviso?

— Sobre Edward continuar solteiro. Não se lembra? Pensei que tinha sido por isso que Edward parou de cheirar as suas saias. — Bella olhou profundamente nos olhos frios de Riley.

— Vejo que seus modos não melhoraram em nada, sr. Cullen. — Ele soltou um riso sarcástico.

— Garanto que a senhorita deveria se preocupar com outras coisas bem mais importantes do que os meus modos, srta. Swan. Como manter suas pernas fechadas para o meu primo, por exemplo.

Bella sabia que estava ruborizada. Por sorte, seus pés ainda se moviam automaticamente.

— A senhorita tem se mantido longe da cama do meu primo, não tem? — Riley a encarou. — A senhorita ainda está com aquela carinha característica das virgens. Estou certo?

— Sr. Cullen!

— Está, sim. É impossível fingir essa expressão. Respire fundo, srta. Swan, e preste atenção ao que vou lhe dizer. É melhor a senhorita se manter virgem, pelo menos no que diz respeito ao meu primo. Tentar se tornar uma duquesa seria um erro muito grave.

Nisso, Riley baixou as mãos e abandonou Bella no meio da pista de dança. Os outros casais olhavam pasmados, e o burburinho teve início imediato.

_**Continua no Capítulo V...**_


	8. Capítulo 5

**Bom pessoal, eu prometi e aqui estou. Bom capítulo pra vocês, e até amanhã. Bjs :***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Na semana seguinte, Jasper e Emmett encontraram Edward no White's.

— Cavalheiros — Edward disse, abaixando o jornal —, a que devo o prazer da companhia?

— Minha nossa, Masen — Jasper puxou uma cadeira —, você está com uma aparência horrível.

— Obrigado, Jasper. Sempre tão gentil. Você tem algo da mesma natureza a me dizer, Emmett?

Emmett ocupou o outro assento vago.

— Jasper tem razão. Você parece acabado. — Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Tomarei providências quanto à minha aparência. — Em seguida abriu o jornal. — Agora podem cuidar dos seus compromissos.

— Esse é o problema, Edward — disse Emmett. — Por que ainda não assumiu seu compromisso de noivado?

— Como? — Edward olhou por cima do jornal.

— Não se faça de desentendido, Edward — Jasper interveio. — Emmett está certo. Pensei que fosse ficar noivo da minha prima. Por uma questão de honra.

— Não vou discutir esse assunto.

— Vai sim, ou serei obrigado a desafiá-lo para um duelo.

— Jasper, abaixe a voz — advertiu Emmett. — Isso só fará com que comentem ainda mais sobre sua prima.

— Droga. — Jasper olhou ao redor. Os dois outros homens que estavam lendo o jornal na mesma sala prestavam mais atenção à conversa do grupo do que às novidades impressas. — Enquanto você tem se mantido ausente, a sociedade está acabando com a reputação de minha prima. Seu maldito primo a deixou sozinha no meio do salão, no baile dos Wainwright, e até mesmo aquele americano, Black, a abandonou. — Edward fechou os olhos por um segundo.

— O que há de errado, Edward? — Emmett indagou. — Tudo que Jasper disse é verdade. Pensei que você se importasse com Bella.

O duque respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

— Cavalheiros, os senhores já deram o recado. — Jasper segurou Edward pelo braço.

— Isso é tudo que tem a dizer?

— Isto é tudo que posso dizer.

— Não vai nos contar o que está acontecendo?

— Não.

— Droga, Edward, pelo menos prometa que vai falar com Bella! Vá ao baile dos Palmerson, hoje à noite. Bella estará presente.

— Jasper, eu não sei se...

— Não ouvirei um "não" como resposta. Você vai a esse baile, nem que Emmett e eu tenhamos de arrastá-lo.

— Você precisa se encontrar com ela novamente, Edward — reforçou Emmett. — Se depois de conversarem ainda quiser continuar assim... — Ele abriu as mãos. — Não posso acreditar que seja tão frio, mas, pelo menos, sinto que fiz o possível para trazê-lo de volta ao bom senso.

— Você promete que estará lá? — Jasper insistiu. Edward ficou calado, e então concordou.

— Isso não mudará nada, mas prometo que irei.

— Ótimo. Vamos, Emmett.

Edward nem viu Emmett e Jasper saindo, pois estava com os olhos fixos no bilhete que recebera após o baile dos Wainwright. Ele o abriu pela milésima vez, apesar de já ter decorado as palavras:

A srta. Swan disse que ainda é virgem. Para o bem da senhorita mantenha distância.

Era um bilhete anônimo, mas Edward reconhecera a letra de Riley.

Maldição. Ele nunca imaginara que Riley tivesse a coragem de ameaçar Bella...

Será que Riley tinha mesmo assassinado a prostituta do Green Man? E quanto à jovem encontrada morta às margens do rio Cam, nos tempos da universidade, será que ele a matara também? Edward se lembrou dos rumores da época.

E Black... Quem era, afinal, o sujeito? Obviamente, ele estava ligado a Riley de alguma maneira. Mas até então Edward ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir nada de concreto sobre o misterioso americano.

A situação toda fazia Edward se sentir impotente. Ele já tinha contratado dois homens para ficarem de olho em Riley e mais dois para cuidarem de Bella.

Não queria ficar longe de Bella. Na verdade, tudo que mais desejava era ficar ao lado dela, dia e noite. Especialmente à noite. E de preferência na cama, onde poderia protegê-la, é claro.

— Lady Carmem, não estou com nem um pouco de vontade de ir ao baile da marquesa Palmerson — disse Bella. — Estou com dor de cabeça.

— Dor de cabeça? — Carmem colocou o bordado de lado.

— Bobagem. — Irina apontou a agulha na direção de Bella. — Erga a cabeça, menina. Não permita que os comentários daquele bando de velhotas falsas a impeça de sair.

Bella suspirou.

— Lady Irina, eu não aguento mais. Gostaria que a senhora e lady Carmem me ajudassem a arrumar um trabalho. Tenho certeza de que poderia trabalhar como dama de companhia ou professora.

— Pensei que já estivesse ocupada o suficiente com minha sobrinha.

— E eu pensei que o seu sobrinho, Carmem, não fosse tão cabeça-dura. — Irina não se conteve. — Quando disse para ser mais discreto, não quis dizer para ele desaparecer.

— A senhora falou com Edward?

— Depois do incidente no jardim dos Easthaven.

— Oh, não! — Bella fechou os olhos.

— Não estou certa de que tenha sido uma boa idéia, Irina — Carmem observou.

— Alguém tinha de falar com o rapaz.

A caminho da casa dos Palmerson, Bella seguiu calada na carruagem, ao lado de Irina.

— Acho que o baile estará lotado — Jasper comentou para quebrar o gelo. — Acho que todos estarão lá.

— Acho que você quer dizer que Edward estará presente, é isso? — O tom de Carmem era desconfiado.

— Sim, ele prometeu que iria.

— Ele disse por que tem nos evitado? — Alice indagou.

— Não. — Jasper tossiu e Bella sentiu seu olhar. — Acredito que deva ter seus motivos. Você sabe como Edward é.

— Não mais — Carmem respondeu pela sobrinha. Irina se inclinou e tocou na mão de Bella, em um gesto de carinho.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Tudo vai dar certo.

Bella apreciou o gesto da senhora, mas não encontrou muito conforto nas palavras.

— Srta. Swan, estou muito feliz que tenha vindo. — Lady Palmerson deu uma olhadinha mais adiante na fila de convidados. Jasper estava cumprimentando seu marido. — E o duque de Masen, não vem? Ele está fora da cidade?

— Creio que não. — Bella fez de tudo para manter o tom de voz firme.

— Não? Estranho... Ele tem comparecido a todos os bailes, e esperávamos que viesse ao nosso. — Os olhos azuis de lady Palmerson estavam cortantes. — Ele não costuma perder um baile. — A mulher parecia salivar com o próprio veneno.

— Acho que ele virá — disse Jasper, assim que soltou a mão de lorde Palmerson.

— É mesmo? — A curiosa dama sorriu. — Que maravilha! Mal posso esperar.

Para ver o que irá acontecer quando Edward chegar, Bella pensou, ao entrar de braço dado com Jasper no salão.

Os dois dançaram a música de abertura. Bella conseguiu ignorar os olhares e os sussurros por onde passava. Manteve o sorriso no rosto, apesar de estar sentindo um aperto imenso por dentro.

Durante as músicas seguintes, Bella preferiu ficar sentada. A duquesa de Fairbanks fez questão de lhe fazer companhia.

— Não vejo o duque de Masen por aqui hoje. — Bella manteve a calma.

— Acho que ele não chegou ainda.

— Oh, ele virá, então?

— Não tenho certeza. Meu primo, Hale, disse que sim. — A duquesa ajeitou os babados do decote.

— Pensei que você estivesse hospedada na casa do duque de Masen.

Bella cerrou os dentes.

— Estou.

— E não se encontrou com o duque para saber se ele vem ou não ao baile? Estranho.

— O duque é muito ocupado. Estou aqui para fazer companhia à srta. Alice, apenas.

— Oh. — A duquesa sorriu. — Entendo.

— Acho que esta é a minha dança.

Bella nunca ficara tão feliz em ver o rosto de Emmett. Virou-se para a duquesa e forçou um sorriso.

— Com sua licença.

A mulher inclinou a cabeça, assentindo.

Bella dançou com Emmett, e já estava terminando a terceira dança com Jasper, e não havia sinal de Edward. Ela engoliu em seco o desapontamento. Sabia que não deveria ter dado ouvidos a Jasper quando ele dissera que Edward viria. Mais que isso, não deveria ter se iludido, imaginando que Edward a tomaria em seus braços e que eles valsariam para que todos vissem.

A música chegou ao fim e Jasper a estava conduzindo até o local onde Irina e Carmem estavam, quando um murmúrio ecoou no ar, e todos se voltaram para o casal que chegava. Edward, de braço dado com Tânia Denali.

Bella fechou os olhos por um instante, engoliu em seco e então se virou. Todos os presentes prenderam o fôlego.

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Edward. Viu de relance uma fagulha, que desapareceu em seguida.

Edward se virou, inclinando a cabeça para lady Palmerson.

— Desculpe-me pelo atraso.

— Está desculpado, Vossa Graça — respondeu a anfitriã, olhando de soslaio para Bella. — É um prazer recebê-lo.

Bella sentiu a mão amiga de Jasper.

— Lamento muito, Bella. Pedi a Edward para vir ao baile, mas nunca imaginei que ele a trataria dessa maneira.

— Está tudo bem, Jasper. — Bella preferiu não comentar o assunto. Sabia que estava sendo observada por todos e não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se manter firme por muito tempo mais.

— Vou desafiá-lo para um duelo, eu juro, e o acertarei com uma bala no meio da testa. — Jasper sorriu. — Se conseguir. O maldito não erra um tiro.

— Não faça isso, Jasper. — Bella ficou comovida com a atitude do primo, e isso a fez se sentir menos sozinha no mundo. —Você sabe que eu sempre disse que não poderia me casar com Edward.

— Não sei por que não poderia. Seria a melhor coisa para os dois.

Para alívio de Bella, a música recomeçou. As mulheres ao redor se moveram, sussurrando e olhando-a de esguelha.

Enquanto isso, Edward dançava com Tânia. Eles realmente formavam um belo casal. Tânia seria o par perfeito para Edward em todos os sentidos, mas o casamento entre eles seria um desastre. Edward não exibia o mesmo calor nos olhos que costumava ter durante aquelas semanas maravilhosas em Masen.

Bella suspirou e continuou sentada sozinha, ao longo de três músicas. Finalmente, resolveu se refugiar no toalete das damas. Não teve nenhum problema para abrir caminho entre os vários convidados. Os grupos iam se afastando conforme ela passava, como se fosse o mar Vermelho se abrindo.

Tudo que esperava agora era que não houvesse ninguém no toalete. Mas aquela não era sua noite de sorte. Quando estava prestes a entrar, ouviu a inconfundível voz rouca e nasalada de Emily Clearwater. Bella recuou um passo, esperando que a moça saísse logo.

— Estava toda nua!

— É mesmo? — Bella não sabia de quem era a segunda voz. — E Masen?

— Nu, também — Kim falou mais baixo. — Estavam na cama juntos.

— Não!

— Eu adoraria ver Masen nu — comentou uma terceira voz.

— Jane! — Todas riram ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem, eu gostaria. Aqueles ombros! Aquelas pernas!

— Você não deveria pensar em tais coisas! — censurou a segunda voz.

Então, todas riram de novo.

— Não posso acreditar que a americana ainda teve a audácia de aparecer em público depois de tudo que aconteceu — Emily fez o comentário. — Lady Carmem não deve estar sabendo de nada.

— Ouvi dizer que eles têm hábitos diferentes nas colônias — observou Jane.

— Como assim, eles permitem que as prostituas se misturem na sociedade? — Emily riu. — Bem, acho que os homens devem gostar disso, mas as mulheres devem odiar. Eu não iria gostar nada.

As três jovens, Emily, Jane e Kim, ficaram boquiabertas quando saíram do toalete e se depararam com Bella parada no corredor. Pareciam três peixinhos de aquário. Bella teria achado engraçado se não tivesse perdido o bom humor. Então Emily cerrou os dentes, empinou o nariz e ergueu a saia para não esbarrar em Bella. As outras fizeram o mesmo e a seguiram.

Bella mal as viu. Estava lutando para recuperar o fôlego. Sua cabeça girava, e ela se amparou na parede mais próxima.

A história do Green Man tinha se espalhado. Todas as pessoas naquele baile estavam falando sobre ela e Edward, especulando sobre eles, imaginando coisas.

De repente, o toalete já não parecia um refúgio suficiente. Bella precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro. Um grupo de homens bloqueava a porta que dava para a saída, por isso ela foi obrigada a voltar para o salão de baile. As pessoas abriam caminho, mas dessa vez Bella não se importou. Seu único objetivo era chegar o quanto antes ao jardim e se ver livre dos olhares curiosos e dos comentários maldosos.

Black tivera uma semana difícil. Estava cercado de aborrecimentos por todos os lados. Tinha se esquivado como pudera de Riley e Edward. O primeiro queria que ele cuidasse logo do serviço para o qual fora contratado, para que o escândalo se espalhasse o quanto antes pelo Almack. Edward queria ver Black pendurado em uma forca. Seus espiões estavam chegando perto de descobrir os negócios obscuros do americano.

Ele teria evitado o baile de lady Palmerson, se pudesse. Mas Riley já estava bravo por ele ter faltado aos últimos bailes. E Black não queria morrer em solo inglês.

O americano ouvira o boato de que a srta. Swan e o duque de Masen tinham sido surpreendidos nus em um quarto de hospedaria. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Podia jurar que a moça era virgem; aquele olhar inocente não podia ser falso. Ele saberia diferenciar, tentara ensinar, sem muito sucesso, inúmeras vezes, as suas prostitutas.

Mas Black sabia como essas coisas funcionavam. Verdade ou não, o rumor tinha manchado a reputação da moça, e agora só restaria a Masen casar-se com ela. O que significava que Jacob tinha de correr contra o tempo para que Riley pudesse atingir seus objetivos. Se a srta. Swan ainda era virgem ou não, isso não importava; até o final daquela noite ela estaria definitivamente acabada. E Edward teria de adiar o casamento, em pelo menos três ou quatro meses, se quisesse ter certeza de que o filho que ela estava carregando era seu ou do americano.

Muita coisa poderia acontecer em três meses. O mundo era um lugar muito perigoso.

Jacob viu Bella correndo pelo hall em direção ao salão de baile, e a seguiu. Ele a observou saindo para o jardim e saiu logo em seguida.

Edward viu quando Bella passou correndo para o jardim. Acenou com a cabeça para algo que o coronel Pendergrast dissera, mas já não prestava atenção à conversa de seu interlocutor.

— Com licença, coronel, preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Ele conseguiu se livrar da conversa maçante e saiu em meio à multidão. Normalmente seu porte e estatura eram suficientes para as pessoas abrirem caminho, mas agora parecia que estava nadando em um poço de areia movediça.

Outro detalhe estranho que percebeu era que as conversas paravam assim que ele se aproximava e recomeçavam logo em seguida à sua passagem. As jovens riam e coravam. A sra. Brandon uma viúva famosa pelo temperamento afável, deu uma piscadela quando ele passou.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

— Masen!

Edward encolheu ao reconhecer a voz grave de Paul Lahote. O homem já tinha má fama desde a primeira temporada de tia Carmem

— Lahote — Edward disse, contendo a impaciência.

— Bela brincadeira, meu chapa.

— A que está se referindo? — A voz de Edward soou fria, mas Lahote não deu importância.

— Desfilando com sua amante na sociedade! Ouvi dizer que você a levou até no Almack... Essa foi boa! — Paul soltou um ruído que Edward desconfiou que fosse uma risada. — Mas pelo visto, você já não está mais interessado na pequena, por isso eu gostaria de dar umas voltinhas também. Não sei se terei coragem de levá-la a bailes de respeito, é claro. Não sei como você conseguiu enganar sua tia e lady Irina.

Edward cerrou os punhos e sentiu um desejo imenso em esmurrar o rosto de Lahote ali mesmo. Seus sentimentos deviam ter ficado evidentes, pois o falastrão recuou um passo.

— Sem ofensa, companheiro — Paul engasgou. — Achei que você não a quisesse mais, só isso. Mas se ainda estiver interessado, bem, então, retiro tudo que eu disse.

— Lahote — Edward começou, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu Jasper.

— Eddwar, você terá de matar esse sujeito mais tarde. Preciso falar com você agora.

— Não quero atrapalhar em nada. — Lahote ajeitou a gravata. Edward o ignorou e saiu puxando Jasper pela porta que dava para o jardim.

— O que está acontecendo? — Edward manteve um tom discreto, pois era claro que todos estavam de ouvidos atentos. — Vi Bella saindo do salão, há alguns minutos. Preciso encontrá-la.

Edward e Jasper saíram para a varanda.

— A história do Green Man escapou, Edward.

— Maldição! — Edward olhou ao redor, mas a varanda estava deserta. — Onde está Bella?

Jasper pousou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

— Vou procurar por ela.

Edward se esquivou da mão de Jasper.

— Não, nós vamos. Você sabe se Black está aqui?

— O americano? Acho que o vi há uma hora. Por quê?

— Porque ele é o cúmplice do meu querido primo. Vamos logo. Temos de encontrar Bella o quanto antes. — Edward desceu os degraus que levavam ao jardim.

Bella mal via para onde ia. Simplesmente caminhava pelos caminhos escuros, longe das luzes, longe dos olhos, longe do escárnio.

Como a história do Green Man tinha vazado depois de todo aquele tempo? Será que alguém a reconhecera? Por que a pessoa demorara tanto para falar?

Seria obra de Riley? Mas ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a história só apressaria o casamento com Edward. E isso era a última coisa que Riley queria.

Certamente era a última coisa que Edward queria, também. Bella desviou de um galho pendente. Era a última coisa que ela queria, também. Mas, naquele momento, a idéia de se unir a um conquistador não era a única que a atormentava. Aonde tinha ido parar seu amor-próprio? Aparentemente, tinha ido embora.

Ela parou perto de uma árvore imensa, num recanto distante do jardim dos Palmerson. Recostou contra o tronco sólido e finalmente respirou fundo. Precisava pensar, mas sua mente se recusava a funcionar; ainda ouvia os comentários das moças, via os sorrisos maldosos nas faces. Eram apenas meninas de não mais de dezessete anos, protegidas pelo dinheiro e pelo prestígio dos pais. O que sabiam da vida? Por que ela deveria se importar com o que elas pensavam? Mas o problema não era o que as mocinhas pensavam, e sim o que todas as pessoas presentes no baile estavam pensando.

Bella soltou um gemido, recostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Como iria encontrar coragem para voltar para aquele salão?

— Srta. Swan! Que surpresa agradável, encontrá-la aqui.

Bella ergueu os olhos, assustada. A apenas dois passos de distância encontrava-se Jacob Black. Ele parecia... diferente. O belo rosto estava ameaçador. Ela ficou ofegante, e se agüentou como pôde, pois aquele não era o momento ideal para desmaiar.

— Sr. Black. — Felizmente seu tom de voz saiu firme. — Sinto muito, mas preciso ficar só, neste momento. - Black suspirou.

— Acho que a sua preferência não importa, srta. Swan.

— O que... o senhor quer dizer? — Bella se endireitou e cambaleou. O único meio de escapar seria passando por Jacob, e ele poderia detê-la com apenas uma mão, se quisesse.

Black se aproximou e Bella deu um passo para o lado, escapando por pouco.

— Tem algo nessa história toda que não se encaixa. Não sei ao certo o que é, mas confio em meus instintos. — Black balançou a cabeça. — Bem, mas isso não importa. Não posso desperdiçar uma oportunidade como esta.

Ele avançou novamente e segurou Bella pelos ombros. Os dedos apertavam-lhe a pele. A proximidade era tanta que ela até podia sentir o hálito de vinho, mas ele estava sóbrio.

— Sinto muito, mas por força das circunstâncias serei obrigado a fazer amor com a senhorita, aqui mesmo. — Com a mão direita, ele rasgou o decote do vestido de Bella. Em seguida tocou um dos seios, enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas. — Não gosto muito de mulheres magras. Não gosto de ossos pontudos me espetando. Mas não tem problema, minha querida. Podemos fazer amor, recostados contra a árvore, apenas.

Bella gritou, ao mesmo tempo que levantou um joelho e acertou em cheio a virilha de Black, que se encolheu, esbravejando:

— Sua vadia!

Ele tinha xingamentos piores em mente, mas Bella não esperou para ouvi-los. Levantou a saia e saiu correndo.

Edward estava fora de si. Os Palmerson tinham o maior e mais escuro jardim de Londres. Não havia sinal de Bella.

— Jasper, vá para aquela direção que eu irei por esta. Grite se a encontrar.

— Mas isso chamará a atenção, Edward.

— Não importo que acordemos os mortos da Abadia de Westminster, Jasper. Preciso encontrar Bella.

Os dois se separaram. Edward seguiu pelos caminhos escuros. Pelo menos não encontrou nenhum casal de amantes escondido atrás de um arbusto. Todos estavam muito ocupados lá dentro, destruindo a reputação de Bella.

Maldição, onde ela estava? A sensação era de que fazia horas que estava procurando, não apenas alguns minutos.

Edward preferia nem imaginar o que um homem era capaz de fazer contra uma mulher em apenas uma questão de segundos.

Mas então um grito ecoou e ele correu antes que o som desaparecesse. Viu uma silhueta correndo em sua direção. Era uma mulher, os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, a pele branca, o vestido rasgado... e em seguida ela estava em seus braços, e ele a protegeu com um abraço apertado. Mas ela tentou se esquivar.

— Shhh, Bella. Sou eu, Edward. Está tudo bem, agora.

— Graças a Deus — ela sussurrou e mergulhou o rosto no ombro largo e protetor.

— Edward! — Jasper chegou correndo. — Você ouviu... — Ele parou quando viu Bella. — Ela está bem?

— Acho que sim. Veio correndo daquela direção. — Edward apontou com o queixo. — Aposto que foi Black. Preciso ir atrás do sujeito, — Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Bella, Jasper está aqui, agora. Fique com ele, está bem?

Bella meneou a cabeça e enterrou o rosto novamente no peito de Edward.

— Eu irei. Se o maldito tocou nela, eu o matarei.

— Não, Jasper. Eu quero matar o maldito com minhas próprias mãos. Mas primeiro precisamos apanhá-lo.

— Certo. Voltarei logo.

Jasper saiu correndo. Edward inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido de Bella:

— Bella, meu amor, vista o meu paletó — disse ele, tirando o paletó e colocando-o sobre os ombros dela.

A frente do vestido estava rasgada até a cintura, os seios pálidos e os mamilos rosados completamente expostos.

Bella enfiou os braços pelas mangas automaticamente, trêmula, e mal se moveu quando Jasper retornou.

— O safado escapou. Estava pulando o muro quando o vi.

— Nós o encontraremos mais tarde. — Edward passou o braço ao redor de Bella, trazendo-a para perto de si. — Acho que o jardim dos Palmerson não é o melhor local para resolvermos essa situação.

— Não é mesmo. — Jasper assentiu. — Ela está bem?

— Acho que sim, mas obviamente não pode voltar ao baile. Peça para o meu cocheiro esperar por nós na esquina. Eu sairei com Bella pelo portão lateral.

— Está bem.

— Não diga nada a mais ninguém. As pessoas já têm o suficiente para comentar, e o sumiço meu e de Bella do baile servirá para alimentar ainda mais a imaginação de todos. Peço apenas que acompanhe minha tia e minha irmã de volta para casa.

— É claro. — Jasper olhou preocupado para a prima. — Você acha que aquele maldito fez algo mais além de rasgar o vestido de Bella? — A pergunta foi feita quase que num sussurro, para que ela não ouvisse.

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir. Não se preocupe, Jasper. Cuidarei de sua prima.

Edward guiou Bella pela saída dos fundos. A luz do luar iluminava o caminho. Bella ainda estava emudecida, mas Edward não estava preocupado com isso, pois sabia que ela estava poupando as energias para se manter em pé.

Mike abriu a porta da Mansão Masen para eles.

Edward levou Bella para sua biblioteca e a acomodou em uma poltrona confortável. Em seguida, ele serviu duas taças de conhaque e trouxe uma para ela. Puxou um banquinho de apoio para os pés e se sentou de frente para Bella.

— Beba um pouco, vai lhe fazer bem.

— O senhor precisará de ajuda? — Mike indagou da porta. Sem tirar os olhos de Bella, Edward respondeu. — Obrigado, Mike. Apenas feche aporta, depois que sair. — Edward contraiu as sobrancelhas. Bella ainda não tinha bebido o conhaque. Ele esperou até ouvir obarulho da porta se fechando. — Beba um pouco, Bella.

Ela levou a taça à boca e tomou um gole.

— Mais um pouco, meu amor, e então poderemos conversar.

Bella tomou outro gole antes de Edward apanhar a taça e colocá-la gentilmente sobre a mesinha de apoio. Em seguida ele segurou as mãos frias de Bella.

— Bella, sinto muito, mas tenho de perguntar. Você não precisa ter medo de me contar. — Edward conteve a fúria que ameaçava dominá-lo. Se Black ainda estava na cidade, ele era um homem morto. Mas Bella já tinha visto violência suficiente por aquela noite. Ela não precisava sentir o ódio em sua voz. Ele falou com toda a calma: — Black a violentou?

— Não! — Bella balançou a cabeça com veemência. — Ele... me agarrou. Rasgou meu vestido. — Ela fechou os olhos. — Me tocou.

O queixo tremia. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e parecia perdida, como uma criança desamparada.

Edward a abraçou com carinho, enquanto ela aninhava o rosto em seu ombro. Ele a levantou nos braços, ocupou a poltrona e sentou-a em seu colo. O corpo de Bella tremia inteiro. Edward passou um braço em torno da cintura dela e com a outra mão acariciou os cabelos.

E assim permaneceram por um bom tempo, tão distraídos que nem ouviram o clique da maçaneta da porta.

— Acho que finalmente podemos marcar a data do casamento — declarou tia Carmem.

O anúncio do casamento de Edward Anthony Cullen, duque de Masen, com a srta. Isabella Marie Swan, da Filadélfia, apareceu no jornal da manhã. Angela o entregou a Bella junto com o chocolate quente.

— Todos nós estamos muito felizes, senhorita — disse Angela, colocando a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo. — Como eu sempre digo: tudo está bem quando termina bem.

— Hum.

Bella olhava para o jornal. Tinha dormido pesado, ficara tão cansada com tudo que acontecera, que não tivera nem mesmo pesadelos. Na verdade, os acontecimentos da noite anterior tinham sido como um sonho bizarro. A rispidez de Black e o calor aconchegante de Edward agora pareciam irreais.

Bella tomou um pouco do chocolate, passando os dedos sobre o anúncio e pensando como se sentiria se aquele fosse um noivado normal. Será que ficaria feliz? Radiante? Mas aquele não era um noivado normal. Ela não tinha sido pedida em casamento; tinha sido comunicada. Não, nem mesmo isso. Tinha sido impulsionada por forças que estavam fora do seu controle, como um navio diante de uma tempestade.

Ela fechou os olhos e se recostou nos travesseiros, lembrando-se do toque suave de Edward, dos beijos ardentes, do calor do corpo másculo contra o seu.

— Bella! — Alice irrompeu no quarto. — Li o jornal! Por que você não me contou nada sobre o noivado?

— Bom dia, Alice — murmurou Bella, sem jeito.

— Você guardando segredo, enquanto estávamos preocupadas com o seu relacionamento com Edward. — Alice se sentou ao pé da cama. — O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

— Que parte da noite?

— Toda! Quando ele fez o pedido? Como foi? Conte-me tudo.

— Você deve ter ouvido os comentários no baile. Só os mortos não ouviram.

— Bem, sim, ouvi. É incrível a rapidez com que as fofocas se espalham. Você sabia que as pessoas estavam comentando que você e Edward estavam nus na cama?

Bella corou.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Foi por isso que Edward apressou as coisas? — Alice parecia desapontada. — Bem, pelo menos ele colocou o anel de noivado dos Cullen no seu dedo, não colocou?

— Ainda não. As coisas aconteceram depressa demais.

— Oh. — Alice olhou para o teto. — Quem você acha que espalhou aquela história?

— Não sei ao certo, Alice. Riley nos viu no Green Man. Talvez tenha sido ele.

Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Isso não faz muito sentido. Riley não quer que você se case com Edward, e certamente sabia que meu irmão seria honrado o suficiente depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Mas não aconteceu nada! — Alice fitou Bella nos olhos.

— Isso não faz muita diferença, Bella. A história acabou com a sua reputação. Ou acabaria, se Edward não se casasse com você. Mas agora — Alice estalou os dedos —, você irá se casar.

— Então, Jenks, quero que me conte tudo que descobriu sobre o tal Jacob Black — pediu Edward.

Ele escutava com atenção tudo o que o homem sentado à sua frente lhe dizia. J Janks fora um excelente soldado e agora era um ótimo investigador. Crescera no bairro pobre de Tothil e aprendera desde cedo a passar despercebido pelos demais.

— Jacob Black — Jenks disse. — É um homem de negócios, Vossa Graça. Filho de pai desconhecido, dizem em Nova York que ele nasceu em um bordel. Foi assim que entrou nesse mercado muito cedo, primeiro como funcionário, se o senhor me entende, e depois como proprietário.

— Funcionário, Jenks? Não acho que você esteja se referindo ao trabalho de limpeza ou de garçom, não é?

— Exatamente, Vossa Graça. O senhor sabe, tem homens que gostam de rapazes. Mas Black era um rapaz esperto e pegou o mecanismo das coisas. Agora ele é proprietário de vários prostíbulos em Nova York, Lunnon e outras cidades.

— Um empreendedor, o sr. Black — comentou Jasper. Ele estava recostado à lareira, com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Isso mesmo, milorde. Só que ele se meteu em uma encrenca, alguns anos atrás. Não se sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, mas Royce King herdeiro do conde de Kindoys, apareceu morto em uma das casas de Black, em Paris. Estava com a calça abaixada até os tornozelos e com uma ceroula em torno do pescoço, que tinha as iniciais de Black.

Jasper se endireitou.

— Maldição, e aquele verme estava dançando com a minha prima? Como ele conseguiu convite para se infiltrar na sociedade londrina?

— Riley deve ter se encarregado disso. — Edward se levantou. — Obrigado, Jenks. Você foi muito eficiente.

Ele agraciou o homem com uma generosa quantia e voltou-se para Jasper, depois que Jenks saiu.

— Não se preocupe, Jasper. Tenho meios de imobilizar o tal Black. Jenks ainda não terminou a investigação.

Bella estava descendo a escada quando Jasper saía. Ela parou ao ver Edward, e teria virado as costas e voltado para o quarto se Alice não a tivesse detido.

Edward olhou fixamente para Bella.

— Um momento, Bella, preciso falar com você.

— Alice... — Bella ia dizendo.

—... nos vemos mais tarde — Alice terminou e saiu rindo. Bella assentiu, olhando para o intricado laço da gravata de Edward.

— Meu amor, minha gravata não é tão interessante assim. — Ele tocou o rosto de Bella com a ponta dos dedos. — Sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. Prometo que Black nunca mais irá importuná-la. Você dormiu bem?

— Sim, dormi muito bem. — Ela baixou o olhar novamente.

— Você não está com medo de mim, está? Eu nunca teria coragem de feri-la, Bella.

— Não. — A resposta não passou de um sussurro. — Não, Edward. Não estou com medo de você. Estou apenas um pouco confusa, só isso.

— As coisas aconteceram rápido demais e nem a pedi em casamento como deveria.

Bella corou quando Edward tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

— Como eu estava dizendo, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos ontem à noite, eu teria lhe dado o anel de noivado dos Masen. — Ele sorriu. — Bem, talvez não. Confesso que eu também estava confuso.

Em seguida, Edward tomou a mão de Bella e colocou o anel. Era uma peça simples, com uma única esmeralda ladeada por dois diamantes. Era linda, elegante. Mas representava uma mentira.

Bella deveria ter dito que não poderia se casar com um conquistador. Deveria dizer agora, isso se as palavras lhe viessem aos lábios.

— Acho que tenho o direito de dar um beijo em minha noiva, o que você acha?

Edward não esperou pela resposta. Avançou com os lábios sedentos, calando qualquer resposta.

— Meu primo ficou noivo da vagabunda! — Riley atirou longe o jornal, que caiu aos pés de Diego.

— Há uma grande diferença entre noivado e casamento — Diego disse com toda a calma.

— A única diferença é o tempo, que para nós está se esgotando! — Riley encarou Black. — Você deveria ter cuidado disso, seu incompetente.

— Não fui eu quem espalhou o rumor de que o duque dividiu a cama com a charmosa americana.

Riley empurrou os restos de seu café da manhã.

— Como você foi deixar a vadia escapar? — Black ergueu os ombros.

— Não falharei novamente.

— Espero que não. Pois estarei arruinado se Edward arrumar um herdeiro antes de morrer. — Riley tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. — Não, pensando bem, acho que devemos retomar o plano original. Será uma solução mais definitiva.

— Você pretende matar a moça?

— Não, eu estava pensando em algo mais definitivo do que isso.

Black franziu o cenho.

— O que pode ser mais definitivo do que a morte?

— Nada, seu imbecil. Depende de quem irá morrer. Mate a garota e depois Edward pode encontrar outra. Mate Edward e eu serei o duque de Masen.

— Você pretende matar o duque de Masen? — Black ficou inquieto no assento.

— Não, eu quero que você o mate.

— Você está louco? — Black se levantou. — Não posso matar o duque!

Riley estava ensandecido.

— A sua reputação diz que você é bom no que faz. Mas até agora se mostrou um completo incompetente.

— Sou um bom dono de bordel. Não sou um assassino.

— Não é o que dizem.

Black balançou a cabeça, erguendo as mãos, desanimado.

— Tudo não passa de exagero e mentiras, algumas deliberadas, eu admito, para manter os concorrentes afastados.

Riley sorriu, exibindo uma expressão fria e desagradável.

— Não foram poucos os concorrentes afastados: Royce King, Tom Bellington de Nova York, Walter Cunningham de Boston, Pierre Lafontaine de Paris.

— Bem, você fez a lição de casa. — Black passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Royce foi um acidente. Quanto aos outros... isso foi há muito tempo, quando eu estava me estabelecendo nos negócios. Nunca mais matei alguém.

— Bem, então esta é a oportunidade de ver se ainda está em forma.

— Não, eu...

— Sim — Riley o interrompeu. — Você irá despachar Edward para o além ou verá caricaturas de Royce King espalhadas pelas ruas de Londres, com a sua ceroula em torno do pescoço. O conde de Kindoys ficará muito interessado em descobrir a identidade do assassino de seu herdeiro.

— Precisarei de tempo.

— Um pouco. Não muito. Espero ir ao funeral do meu querido primo em duas semanas, no máximo.

Bella subiu os degraus da casa dos Hammersham com um friozinho no estômago, pois temia que todos a encarassem. A noite anterior tinha sido terrível, mas aquela prometia ser melhor; afinal, ser a noiva do duque era melhor do que ser a amante. Edward assegurara que o anel de noivado iria silenciar a todos.

— Coragem — Edward sussurrou ao ouvido de Bella.

Ela se recostou agradecida no ombro dele por um momento e foi recompensada com um sorriso.

— Você acha que as pessoas farão perguntas sobre o Green Man?

— Ninguém ousaria afrontar a futura duquesa de Masen. Se alguém tiver a ousadia, simplesmente finja que não ouviu, ou encare a pessoa como se não pudesse acreditar em tal comentário.

— Edward costuma fazer isso quando algo o aborrece — Jasper disse. — A voz do duque fica fria como gelo.

— Parece que vai congelar todo o seu corpo — Alice completou. — Você se sente ansiosa, mal, como se fosse a pior das criaturas.

— Alice! — Edward riu. — Tenho certeza de que nunca me comportei assim, especialmente com você.

A brincadeira serviu para descontrair um pouco.

Bella aceitou o braço de Edward, e juntos eles entraram na sala de música dos Hammersham. O local estava cheio, e o cheiro de vela misturado a perfume era enjoativo.

Ainda bem que as irmãs Hammersham não atrasaram nem um minuto para dar início ao recital. Pois aos primeiros acordes, Bella já pôde perceber que as duas não tinham talento algum para a música. Não era apenas a voz aguda o que mais incomodava, além disso, para completar, as duas não conseguiam harmonizar o canto com o piano. A platéia aplaudiu entusiasmada o anúncio do primeiro intervalo.

— Vamos tomar um ponche e depois podemos ir embora. — Edward indicou o caminho a Bella. — Acho que por hoje já cumprimos com nosso objetivo de silenciar as fofocas. Todos já devem ter lido sobre nosso noivado, e o anel no seu dedo servirá de confirmação para os mais céticos.

Bella sorriu para a promessa de salvação. E era preciso admitir que o silêncio da carruagem seria imensamente mais agradável do que a voz de Elvira Hammersham.

Edward sentia orgulho de sua noiva. Tinha sido um desafio e tanto para ela se expor depois de tudo que acontecera. Mas ela mostrara muita coragem para enfrentar a rígida sociedade inglesa.

Bella tomava seu ponche tranqüilamente ao lado de Edward, quando Emmett se aproximou para cumprimentá-los.

— Bella! — O major a saudou com um sorriso. — Fiquei muito feliz quando li o anúncio de casamento no jornal.

— Obrigada, Emmett.

Emmett se moveu para cumprimentar Edward quando Bella sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro. Era Tãnia Denali.

— Boa noite, lady Tânia. — Bella esperava que sua voz tivesse saído firme o suficiente.

— Gostaria de cumprimentá-la pelo noivado.

— Obrigada.

— Há algumas semanas as apostas eram de que Masen iria pedir a minha mão e não a sua.

— Oh? — A impressão que Bella tinha era de que o coração frio da jovem nem batia no peito, talvez a moça fosse boa em esconder os sentimentos. — Sinto muito se a fiz sofrer.

Tânia riu.

— Oh, minha querida, não se preocupe! Confesso que poderia ter amado o duque, mas já tinha decidido que esse seria um preço muito alto.

— Um preço alto?

Tânia se aproximou e baixou a voz.

— Deitar-me na cama do Monge. Eu decidi que não poderia fazer isso.

— Lady Tânia! — Bella olhou admirada ao redor. Por sorte, não havia ninguém por perto para ouvir o comentário.

— Dizem que Masen não consegue manter uma amante, porque nenhuma mulher é capaz de satisfazê-lo. Ele escolhe as parceiras em diversos bordéis, para variar.

Os olhos da jovem tinham um certo brilho quando ela umedeceu os lábios.

— É verdade que ele gosta de coisas diferentes?

— Lady Tânia!

— Qual é o seu segredo? Você aprendeu algo com os selvagens? Foi assim que conquistou Masen?

Estava claro que Tânia pensava que Bella tinha algo mais além de um rostinho bonito.

— Seja lá o que for, deve ter sido espetacular, para conquistar o interesse do Monge.

— Lady Tânia, não faço a menor idéia do que esteja falando. Tudo que sei é que Edward sempre se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro. — É claro que Bella não iria contar sobre as aventurazinhas a mais.

— Ah, então quer dizer que foi por amor. Pelo menos de sua parte, eu diria, pois não acredito que duques se casem por amor. — Dito isso, a jovem deu as costas e saiu em meio aos convidados.

Bella permaneceu estática onde estava. No fundo sentia vontade de fazer uma grosseria e dizer que o duque estava se casando por amor, sim, mas isso seria uma criancice desnecessária.

— Bella.

Edward estava sorrindo para ela.

— Você está bem?

— Só estou um pouco cansada.

— Podemos ir embora, agora, se quiser.

— Seria ótimo.

Alice e Jasper dividiram a carruagem com eles, por isso não houve oportunidade de conversarem em particular. Bella se recostou aliviada e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da imagem do rosto frio de Tânia Denali.

_**Continua no Capítulo VI...**_


	9. Capítulo 6

**To com uma preguiça de digitar algo aqui, que vamos pular as notas. AUSHUAHS. Boa leitura =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

— Lady Carmem, poderíamos conversar um pouco? Gostaria de discutir meu futuro com a senhora.

— De novo? Não há nada a discutir, filha, a menos que queira falar sobre os preparativos do casamento.

O olhar de Bella estava voltado para o tapete verde da sala íntima de Carmem.

— Não tenho certeza... mas acho que não poderei me casar com Edward.

No mesmo instante, duas xícaras pousaram sobre os respectivos pires.

— Não diga bobagens. Como assim, você não poderá se casar com o duque de Masen?

— Irina tem razão, Bella. O noivado já foi anunciado nos jornais. É tarde demais para mudar de idéia.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Talvez pudéssemos ficar noivos até o final da temporada, e então...

Irina interrompeu:

— Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, você ainda termina a temporada grávida.

— Irina!

— É a pura verdade, Carmem. Os dois já foram apanhados mais de uma vez em situação suspeita.

Carmem fitou Bella.

— Mais uma vez Irina está com a razão, Bella. Você tem permitido que meu sobrinho tome certas liberdades.

O corpo todo de Bella queimava de vergonha.

— Sinto muito. Eu nunca tive a intenção de...

— Oh, não precisa se desculpar. Tenho certeza de que Edward deve ser muito sedutor.

— Muito! — exclamou Irina.

— Irina! — Carmem olhou novamente para Bella. — Bem, o seu relacionamento com Edward não vem ao caso, querida. Mesmo que a conversa dos dois tenha sido, digamos, um pouco mais picante, você ainda está comprometida com um noivado. Desistir agora causaria um escândalo, e sua reputação estaria para sempre arruinada.

— Como se já não estivesse arruinada o suficiente com a história do Green Man! — interveio Irina.

Carmem suspirou.

— De fato isso é algo que a sociedade não vai esquecer tão facilmente, Bella. Um noivado desfeito irá manchar o seu nome e o de Edward para o resto da vida. Venha, sente-se aqui. Vamos conversar com calma. Tenho certeza de que esse seu nervosismo é comum a todas as noivas.

— Depois do que aconteceu no escritório de Edward ontem à noite, não sei por que ela ainda está tão nervosa.

— Irina, você não está ajudando em nada! — Carmem virou-se e sorriu para Bella. — É natural se sentir insegura numa hora dessas, querida.

— E agitada. Edward está tão agitado que mal consegue manter a calça abotoada.

Carmem encarou Irina e então olhou novamente para Bella.

— Realmente nunca vi meu sobrinho tão atraído por uma mulher. — Ela se apressou a continuar, antes que Irina soltasse mais um de seus comentários. — E na Inglaterra, é bem mais confortável ser uma duquesa do que uma governanta. Como esposa de Edward, você terá uma posição de prestígio e será muito rica.

— E terá muitos filhos. — Irina olhava para Bella, por cima da xícara de chá. — Pelo visto, você não o considera repulsivo. Então, qual o verdadeiro problema?

Bella estremeceu. Como poderia dizer que não queria se casar com um conquistador? As duas senhoras jamais entenderiam.

Carmem inclinou-se e tocou no braço de Bella.

— Se vocês tiveram algum desentendimento, querida, você terá de resolver. Nunca me casei, mas passei anos observando os casais e concluí que os homens nunca tomam a iniciativa de resolver as desavenças. Cabe à mulher dar o primeiro passo.

Irina assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Se deixar para Edward, o problema nunca será resolvido.

— Mas...

— Não, Bella. — A voz de Carmem interveio firme. — Você tem de se casar com Edward. Portanto, se houve algum mal-entendido, fale com ele.

Irina torceu o nariz.

— Fale o quanto antes.

Bell refletiu sobre as palavras das damas. Mas como poderia abordar o tema com Edward. Certamente não era um assunto para ser tratado na mesa do café da manhã, ou durante o chá da tarde. Desde que as duas senhoras resolveram cumprir com afinco a tarefa de acompanhantes, Bella e Edward não tiveram mais nenhum minuto de sossego. E, além do mais, o que ela poderia dizer? Era esperado que os nobres ingleses se divertissem com alguma fornicação.

Mas ela não era inglesa. Não conseguia ignorar as aventuras amorosas que Edward tivera no passado e a fama de conquistador. Precisava falar com ele a respeito. Mas quando? Onde?

Todos tinham ido à ópera, com exceção de Bella e Edward. Mas ela rolava inquieta na cama, e parecia que nunca iria pegar no sono.

Cansada de virar de um lado para o outro, Bella se aninhou em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, enrolada em um cobertor, e encarou os fatos.

Ela amava Edward. Preferia que fosse diferente, mas não era. Não imaginava mais a vida sem ele. Edward despertara nela algo que não queria adormecer novamente, e tudo que ansiava agora era pelo seu toque. Mas ansiava também por fidelidade e amor sincero.

Bella se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. A idéia de visitar o quarto de Edward causou um friozinho no estômago. Ela respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. Mas não foi o suficiente para acalmar o turbilhão de emoções.

Bella abriu a porta do quarto e espiou no corredor. Não havia sinal de viva alma. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Em algum momento, fazer uma visita ao quarto de Edward lhe parecera uma boa idéia, mas agora já não parecia tão boa assim. Por outro lado, esconder-se na cama não iria resolver os problemas.

Deu mais uma olhada no corredor. A distância entre seu quarto e o de Edward parecia enorme. Na verdade, era logo no final do corredor.

Bella se encheu de coragem e saiu. Ainda bem que as portas dos outros quartos estavam fechadas, pois o que menos queria era topar com alguém àquela hora da noite.

A maçaneta fez um leve estalo ao girar. Bella entrou na ponta dos pés. Graças ao bom Deus, não havia nenhum sinal do criado pessoal de Edward. A sombra da lareira acesa brilhava à esquerda; de frente para ela, a luz do luar se infiltrava através da janela. A cama, imensa e alta como a cama de um rei medieval, estava logo abaixo da janela; as cortinas que desciam do dossel estavam abaixadas. Na penumbra, não dava para saber ao certo se Edward estava no quarto.

Ela se aproximou da cama. Sim, ele estava lá, deitado, coberto até a cintura.

As sombras do luar brincavam sobre o belo rosto, as sobrancelhas, a linha do maxilar. Edward estava sem camisa. Era possível ver a sombra dos pêlos que encobriam o peito. Eles eram bronzeados, ela se lembrou. Será que eram macios? No Green Man ela sentira um imenso desejo de passar a mão naquele peito forte, descer sobre o abdômen e escorregar para debaixo dos lençóis. Será que poderia fazê-lo agora? Edward estava dormindo. Se fosse cuidadosa, ele nem perceberia.

Lentamente, Bella se inclinou para tocá-lo. Mas Edward levantou a mão de repente, segurando o braço de Bella. Em seguida ela estava imobilizada, de costas, com o peso dele sobre o corpo.

— Ahh! — Bella gritou, e ele a soltou.

— Bella?

— S... Sim... s... sou eu. — Ela o olhava, assustada. Mas não dava para ver nitidamente o rosto na penumbra. Será que ele estava bravo?

— Só um momento.

E no minuto seguinte, Edard acendia uma vela.

A pele dele brilhava sob a luz suave. E havia tanta pele exposta! Ombros largos e maravilhosos, costas amplas e musculosas, mas o restante, infelizmente, ainda estava escondido embaixo das cobertas.

Edward tornou a virar-se e Bella viu o peito novamente. Era incrível o que a camisa e várias camadas de roupas escondiam no dia-a-dia. Seus olhos traçaram a linha do pescoço, descendo sobre os ombros, até parar nos músculos dos braços.

— Gosta do que está vendo?

— O quê? — Bella desviou o olhar para o rosto de Edward.

— Não sabia que o simples olhar de uma mulher fosse capaz de torturar um homem.

— O quê? — Ela meneou a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente.

— Pode tocar, querida. Por favor. Sinto seu olhar em mim, mas adoraria sentir suas mãos, ou melhor, seus lábios macios.

Seria maravilhoso poder tocar naqueles pelos bronzeados e sentir a força dos músculos. Suas mãos imploravam por isso, mas Bella franziu a testa e se sentou no outro extremo da cama, distante de Edward.

De alguma maneira, porém, ele conseguiu diminuir o espaço entre ambos, e agora seu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros do de Bella.

— Edward, pare com isso.

— Com o quê?

— Pare de me olhar dessa maneira... Precisamos conversar.

—Tem certeza? Acho que temos coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer.

Edward se inclinou para frente e Bella recuou. Mais um pouco e cairia da cama.

— E de qualquer maneira, é você que está olhando para mim, meu amor. Não que eu me importe de mostrar qualquer parte do meu corpo que você queira ver.

Bella umedeceu os lábios, e os olhos de Edward acompanharam o movimento da língua. Ela refletiu que seria bem mais interessante se deixar seduzir e esquecer o propósito da inesperada visita íntima.

— Precisamos conversar sobre o nosso futuro — sussurrou.

— Ah. Eu adoraria falar sobre esse assunto, meu amor. Por que você não entra aqui embaixo das cobertas para ficar mais confortável?

— É melhor não. — Bella olhou para as cobertas. — Você está de calça?

Ele sorriu.

— Quer ver?

— Não, obrigada. Acho melhor eu continuar aqui mesmo.

— Mas você não está com frio?

— Na verdade, estou com calor.

— É mesmo? Então não deveria estar com a camisola abotoada até o pescoço, amor.

Edward desabotoou o primeiro botão. Bella ainda ergueu a mão para impedi-lo, mas acabou parando nas curvas dos músculos dos braços fortes. Ele sorriu, e, sem jeito, ela abaixou a mão e o segundo botão foi aberto.

Edward tocou na ponta da trança de Bella.

— Eu me lembro dos seus cabelos soltos, naquela noite, no Green Man. Castanhos e sedosos.

Bella corou.

— Estavam desarrumados. Eu estava cansada demais para fazer uma trança antes de dormir.

— Hum? — Ele soltou a trança e percorreu os dedos entres os fios macios. — Ficam lindos assim, soltos.

Em seguida, tocou no rosto de Bella e sua mão foi descendo lentamente pelo pescoço até desabotoar mais um botão da camisola. Ela o segurou pelo pulso. Não podia se esquecer que estava na cama de um conquistador. Um libertino.

Aparentemente, muito bem-sucedido, pois a estava enlouquecendo.

— Edward, você faz todas as mulheres se sentirem assim?

Mais um botão.

— Assim como, meu amor?

— Assim... quente e... inquieta.

— Esses me parecem ser os sintomas de febre. — Mais um botão. — Mas vou lhe contar um segredo. — Edward se aproximou do ouvido de Bella. — Você me faz sentir quente e inquieto, também. Talvez estejamos com a mesma doença. - Os lábios roçaram então levemente a pele macia. — Quem sabe, não tenhamos a cura um para o outro. — Ele deu um beijo na parte mais sensível do pescoço, causando um arrepio.

— Mas, Edward...

Cada vez que os lábios dele tocavam um novo ponto, uma nova onda de calor se espalhava pelo corpo de Bella. Mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha uma vaga lembrança do que a trouxera àquele quarto.

— Edward. Oh! — Dessa vez os lábios tocaram o ponto entre o ombro e o pescoço, onde a ponta da língua brincou, fazendo círculos. — Edward, sobre as outras mulheres...

Ele abriu outro botão. Só mais um e os seios estariam ao alcance das mãos dele, e todas as esperanças de Bella de ter uma conversa racional estariam perdidas. Ela o afastou com as duas mãos.

— Pensei sobre isso, Edward. Sei que o passado não pode ser alterado. Mas sou americana, não inglesa. Eu morreria se soubesse que você continua saindo com outras mulheres depois de casado comigo. Não quero dividir você.

Havia um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca de Edward.

— E eu não quero ser compartilhado.

— Não? — Bella fez o possível para conter as expectativas e o entusiasmo. — Então você desiste das outras mulheres? Dos bordéis?

— Dos bordéis? — Edward parecia chocado. — Das outras mulheres?

Ele recuou, e Bella franziu o cenho. Será que tinha entendido mal?

— Sei que estou pedindo muito e que as coisas são diferentes aqui na Inglaterra. Mas prometo recompensá-lo, Edward Só preciso que me mostre como. Não sei muito, mas estou disposta a aprender. Apenas me mostre o que você gosta. Quero satisfazê-lo.

— Isso me parece ótimo, querida, mas não estou entendendo. De onde você tirou a idéia de que eu ando com um bando de mulheres?

Bella estudava o rosto do duque com cuidado. Ele parecia confuso, não bravo.

— Não é por isso que o chamam de Monge?

Edward franziu a testa e teria dito algo, mas Bella disparou na frente.

— Riley me contou primeiro, mas até mesmo sua tia e lady Irina sabem do apelido. Lady Tânia disse que você é um famoso freqüentador de bordéis. — Bella corou. — Ela disse que você não consegue manter uma amante porque gosta de variedade.

Edward olhava, pasmado, com a mão na boca.

— Tânia disse que eu gosto de variedade? — Bella assentiu e ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não posso dividi-lo com ninguém, Edward. — E o tocou no ombro. Ele estava trêmulo. — Sinto muito, mas não posso.

Então um barulhinho estranho escapou por entre os dedos dele.

— Você está rindo de mim?

— De você, de mim, de toda a situação. Bella, é verdade que algumas pessoas me chamam de Monge. Riley me deu esse apelido na época da universidade. Percebi que você não tinha gostado, mas imaginei que soubesse o significado.

— O significado é outro, então?

— Sim. Pensei que as pessoas tivessem até se esquecido disso. Ninguém mais me chama assim. — Ele sorriu. — Eu nem imaginava que tia Carmem e lady Irina soubessem.

— E lady Charlotte. Ela pensou que nós... que já tivéssemos dormido juntos.

Edward sorriu.

— Bem, nós já dormimos.

— Sei o que ela pensou! E acho que ela queria que eu contasse algo a respeito. — Edward assobiou.

— Talvez lady Tãnia não seja tão fria como todos imaginam! — Bella o segurou pelo punho novamente.

— Deixe lady Tânia em paz!

— Deixarei, querida, prometo. Mas é estranho descobrir que todos pensavam que eu fosse um conquistador insaciável.

— E você não é?

— De forma alguma. Sou tão virgem quanto você, meu amor. — Foi a vez de Bella se espantar.

— Você? — Edward assentiu.

— Meu lamentável apelido significa exatamente o que sugere. — Bella o encarava, atônita. Ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e parecia um pouco embaraçado.

— Mas eu pensei que significasse que... Bem, pelo que todos disseram, toda a sociedade imagina o mesmo.

— Posso lhe garantir que eu talvez seja o único duque com mais de catorze anos que ainda é virgem.

— Mas como pode ser? Você parece saber muito bem como... hum... você sabe.

— Pareço? Acho que você me inspira. E certamente estou muito inspirado, agora. Você, não? — Edward se aproximou e tocou em um dos seios de Bella.

— Oh... — Ela certamente se sentia quente e inspirada. Edward ergueu-lhe a mão e beijou o pulso. Nesse instante, um raio de luz refletiu nas pedras do anel de noivado.

— Antes de comprometê-la... — Ele sorriu. — Antes de realmente comprometê-la, preciso ter certeza de uma coisa. Você ainda tem alguma dúvida com relação ao nosso casamento?

— Sim, Edward. Eu gostaria de saber por que você quer se casar comigo.

— Porque não acho que tê-la em minha cama seja o suficiente. E não quero me casar apenas por causa daquele episódio do Green Man ou porque preciso de uma esposa que possa me dar um herdeiro. — Mais uma vez ele a beijou no pulso. — Deus, não tenho dormido desde a primeira vez que a vi. Mas não é apenas por isso. — Ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos. — Preciso de você, Bella. De alguma maneira você conseguiu penetrar no meu coração e na minha alma. Não posso imaginar a vida sem você a meu lado, em minha cama, sim, mas junto de mim à mesa do café da manhã, na sala de jantar, em Masen.

— É mesmo? — Bella avaliava o rosto do duque, e tudo que via eram aqueles belos olhos cor de topázio, brilhando de sinceridade.

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Diga que quer se casar comigo, Bella. — Ela suspirou. Toda a agonia e racionalidade passaram como uma chuva de verão, intensa, mas esquecida aos primeiros raios de sol que surgiam no horizonte.

— Sim, Edward.

O belo rosto dele se iluminou.

— Então, meu amor, eu adoraria perder minha virgindade com você. — Ele a beijou, e seus dedos deslizaram para abrir o último botão. — Você não acha que se sentiria mais confortável sem essa camisola?

Bella não sabia ao certo se ficaria ou não mais confortável. Afinal, conforto não era a questão, mas sim, sobreviver. Se não sentisse o contato direto com aquele homem o quanto antes, ela pegaria fogo.

Edward tocou as pernas de Bella, e suas mãos foram subindo dos tornozelos até pararem um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Bella se contorceu. Tudo que queria era que as mãos subissem uns poucos centímetros a mais. Ela tocou nos ombros fortes de Edward e sussurrou:

— Por favor.

— Por favor? Faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, meu amor.

E suas mãos se moveram e tocaram o local que ardia por ele. Então, ele finalmente tirou a camisola, atirando-a sem destino, num canto qualquer.

— Bella, você é linda...

Edward tomou-a em seus braços e a trouxe para perto de seu corpo nu, embaixo das cobertas. Ondas de um calor ardente percorriam o corpo dela, enquanto seus seios eram tocados por mãos gentis.

Bella arqueou. De repente sentia-se selvagem, sem vergonha de mais nada. Ela o desejava mais que tudo. Arfante, suas mãos tocaram então nos cabelos, nos músculos das costas, das nádegas de Edward.

Um dos dedos dele tocou o ponto úmido e quente entre as pernas de Bella, e ela se entregou, abraçando-o com fúria. Sucessivas ondas perpassavam seu corpo, espalhando fogo em seu sangue, até finalmente tudo se acalmar e restar apenas uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade.

Bella fitou o rosto de Edward e sentiu a tensão do corpo másculo quando ele se deitou sobre ela. Então, algo quente e sólido a tocou no exato local onde os dedos de Edward haviam estado, e logo em seguida a penetrou. Ela se contraiu por um instante, e depois relaxou os músculos devagar, conforme o prazer retornava, substituindo a dor aguda e breve.

— Bella. — A voz não passou de um sussurro rouco. — Você é doce... Muito doce.

O suor deixava as costas de Edward escorregadias, e as mãos de Bella deslizaram pela espinha, descendo. Ele ficou cada vez mais ofegante e começou a ir e vir, em movimentos ritmados, até que algo quente fluiu para o interior de seu ventre, antes de ela sentir o peso do corpo de Edward relaxando sobre o seu.

Bella mal conseguia compreender o que tinha acontecido, mas se sentia profundamente feliz. Não queria que Edward se movesse. Quando ele o fez, o ar ficou frio sobre sua pele suada, e ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto de si.

— Desculpe se a machuquei.

— Não foi nada. — Seus dedos acariciavam os pelos do peito dele.

— Rompi a sua virgindade. Da próxima vez prometo que não vai doer mais. — Fez um afago nos cabelos de Bella. — Ainda hoje conseguirei uma licença especial para nos casarmos. Quero me casar com você o mais rápido possível.

Bella sentiu o rubor subindo.

— Por que a pressa?

— Existem pelo menos três razões para apressarmos o casamento. A primeira é que não planejo dormir sozinho novamente e tia Carmem pode não gostar da idéia de você se mudar para o meu quarto sem a bênção divina. E eu não vou me esconder pelos corredores de minha própria casa.

Bella se mexeu.

— Eu é que deveria estar me movendo no corredor para voltar ao meu quarto, Edward. Que horas são? — Edward a puxou para mais perto de si.

— Você não vai a lugar algum.

— Mas já deve estar amanhecendo. Logo os empregados estarão andando pela casa.

— Os empregados ficarão muito contentes se a encontrarem em minha cama, Bella. Eles não querem que Riley se torne o duque.

— Bem, acho melhor eu vestir minha camisola, pelo menos.

— Você está muito bem assim. Vá se acostumando a dormir sem roupa.

— Edward!

— O segundo motivo para nos apressarmos — ele prosseguiu, ignorando os protestos de Bella —, é muito mais importante. Lembra-se de quando você me perguntou se poderia estar grávida por causa daquela noite no Green Man?

— Eu não sabia muito sobre o assunto. — Edward riu e tocou no ventre de Bella.

— Bem, é possível que agora você esteja grávida.

— É mesmo? — Bella não sentia nada de diferente.

— Sim.

— Após uma vez, apenas?

— É raro, mas pode acontecer. Riley sabe disso, também, assim como tenho certeza de que ele sabe que não pretendo me limitar a uma única vez. E esse é o terceiro motivo pelo qual precisamos nos casar. Não sei o que Riley será capaz de fazer. Se algo me acontecer, quero que você assuma tudo. Se estiver grávida, quero que nosso filho seja reconhecido como meu herdeiro.

Bella supôs que deveria se sentir alarmada, mas na verdade sentia-se segura e aquecida nos braços de Edward. Era difícil raciocinar com clareza numa situação como aquela. Apenas algumas horas antes ela estava em seu quarto, criando coragem para enfrentar Edward, e agora estava nua com ele na cama, depois de ter passado por uma experiência maravilhosa.

Ela, que tinha levado uma vida solitária, estava prestes a ter um marido, uma irmã, uma tia, e, quem sabe, um bebê. Uma nova vida que ela e Edward iriam construir juntos.

Após muita insistência, carícias e beijos, Bella conseguiu convencer Edward de que seria melhor ela retornar para o seu quarto e no dia seguinte eles dariam a boa nova a todos.

Sua cama parecia pequena agora, e dormir sozinha parecia algo impossível.

Bella entrou embaixo das cobertas e recostou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e em minutos, acabou fechando os olhos e adormecendo. Na verdade, estava muito mais cansada do que imaginava.

— Oh, senhorita, espero não tê-la acordado!

Bella ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e apertou os olhos para a luz do sol que penetrava pela janela. Certamente era bem mais tarde do que estava acostumada a levantar.

— Que horas são, Angela?

— Quase meio-dia, senhorita. A casa está uma confusão, e ninguém sabe o motivo além de Ben, o criado pessoal do duque, mas esse não vai contar nada.

Bella se espreguiçou. Sentia uma dorzinha num ponto exato entre as pernas, mas, fora isso, sentia-se a mesma de sempre. A mesma, mas um pouco diferente.

— Trouxe um chá com biscoitos para a senhorita.

Bella se sentou. Será que Angela teria como perceber que ela não era mais virgem?

Aparentemente, não. A criada continuou tagarelando como costumava fazer todas as manhãs.

— Tem flores pela casa toda, senhorita, e todo tipo de comida está chegando. Tive de impedir a srta. Alice duas vezes de bater à sua porta. Ela estava ansiosa para lhe perguntar se a senhorita sabia o motivo de toda a confusão. Nem mesmo lady Carmem e lady Irina sabem. Sua Graça está fazendo tudo sozinho.

— O duque está em casa? — Bella sentiu um friozinho no estômago ao pensar em Edward.

— Não. Se estivesse, pode ter certeza de que as senhoras já teriam descoberto o que está se passando.

Bella tomou um gole de chá. Estava quase certa de que sabia o motivo de toda a confusão, mas achou melhor esperar por Edward para encarar a todos.

— Eu gostaria de tomar um banho, Angela. — A criada sorriu.

— Sua Graça deixou ordens para prepararmos o banho assim que a senhorita acordasse. Mandarei trazer a água.

Bella permaneceu na cama, mordiscando um bolinho enquanto as criadas preparavam o banho.

— A senhorita precisa de ajuda?

— Não obrigada, Angela — Bella respondeu assim que as outras saíram.

Ela esperou Angela sair e só então se levantou. A camisola tinha uma mancha de sangue nas costas. Talvez, quando recolhessem a roupa para lavar, pudessem confundir com o ciclo mensal, mas Edward teria problemas para explicar a mancha no lençol. Por outro lado, se casassem naquele mesmo dia, nada mais teria importância.

Bella enxaguou os cabelos e torceu-os para a água escorrer, então enrolou uma toalha na cabeça, vestiu um robe e foi se sentar numa poltrona junto à lareira.

Só de pensar em Edward todo o seu corpo se aquecia. Quando ele a penetrou, quando ela o sentiu dentro de si, quando sentiu um jato quente no interior do ventre, ela se sentiu conectada a ele de uma maneira totalmente nova e inusitada. Bella pousou as mãos sobre o ventre. Será que estava esperando um filho?

A porta do quarto se abriu.

— Aí está você! — exclamou Alice. Bella riu.

— Onde mais eu poderia estar?

— Em qualquer outro lugar! Já passa do meio-dia, sabia, e você ainda está secando os cabelos. — Alice se sentou na outra poltrona perto do fogo. — Eu estava louca para entrar aqui para lhe perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas Angela não me deixou passar até que você acordasse. Ela disse que Edward tinha dado ordens para que ninguém a incomodasse. Mas por que Edward disse isso?

Bella corou e se virou para o fogo rapidamente, na esperança de que Alice pudesse atribuir o rubor ao calor da lareira.

— Não faço a menor idéia.

—Pois eu acho que você faz, sim. Edward estava muito ocupado para me acompanhar à ópera, ontem, e hoje de manhã ele deixou ordens para não incomodá-la e para prepararem um banho assim que você despertasse. Somando as flores que invadiram a casa toda aos entregadores de comida e tudo que se pode imaginar, eu diria que algo muito significativo aconteceu esta noite.

— Por que não pergunta a Benjamim?

— Já perguntei. Tia Carmem já perguntou. Até mesmo lady Irina. Mas Benjamim só diz que "Sua Graça logo voltará para explicar o que está acontecendo". Ele não diz nem para onde meu irmão foi nem a que horas voltará. Por isso vim lhe perguntar, Bella. Vamos, conte para nós. O que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão?

— Hum... — Bella sorriu para Alice. — Logo o duque estará em casa.

Alice jogou um travesseiro, e Bella riu, agarrando-o no ar.

— Estou interrompendo algo?

Bella virou-se para ver Edward recostado no batente da porta, sorrindo.

— Finalmente! — Alice se ajoelhou na poltrona e se inclinou sobre o espaldar para olhar para o irmão. — Por onde você andou?

— Aqui e acolá.

O olhar de Edward estava fixo em Bella, deixando-a sem fôlego.

— Isso não é resposta — protestou Alice. — Conte-nos qual é o motivo de tantas flores e a comida que está sendo entregue.

— Oh, acho que Bella sabe o motivo. — Edward sorriu.

— Mas eu não sei, portanto me conte logo, Edward! — Ele riu.

— Paciência, irmãzinha! Por que não desce e se junta à tia Carmem e lady Irina, na sala de estar? Bella e eu desceremos em um minuto e então contaremos o que está se passando. — Edward olhou para Bella e abriu outro de seus belos sorrisos. — Bem, talvez não tudo.

Bella sentiu o rosto arder.

— Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho com Bella — disse Alice. — Ela está usando um robe apenas, Edward. Não seria decente.

— Eu percebi.

Alice se levantou e segurou o irmão pelo braço.

— Vamos. — Saiu, puxando-o para fora do quarto. — Se o levar para baixo, tenho certeza de que Bella descerá logo. Não demore, Bella — ela falou por sobre o ombro —, ou tia Carmem, lady Irina e eu seremos capazes de torturar o pobre Edward até que ele nos conte tudo.

— Prometo não demorar — Bella respondeu, rindo ao fechar a porta.

Ao descer, Bella ficou espantada ao ver como a casa toda estava diferente. De fato, havia flores por todos os lados, no hall de entrada, sobre os balaústres, sobre as mesas. Ela respirou fundo. O ar tinha um agradável perfume de verão.

Carmem estava sentada ao lado de um enorme vaso de rosas, na sala de estar.

— Finalmente. Talvez agora saibamos por que Edward esvaziou todas as floriculturas de Londres.

— Pensei que a senhora já tivesse adivinhado, tia. — Edward moveu um vaso de violetas sobre o aparador da lareira.

— Tantas flores só podem significar duas coisas: um funeral ou um casamento — interveio Irina.

— Precisamente. E uma vez que, apesar da vontade de Riley, não planejo morrer tão cedo, a conclusão é óbvia.

— Nem tanto. — Carmem franziu a testa. — Com quem exatamente você irá se casar? Quando saímos para a ópera ontem à noite... não preciso lembrá-lo que você não nos acompanhou... acho que Bella ainda estava com a idéia fixa de se tornar governanta, não duquesa.

Edward removeu um fiozinho da manga do paletó.

— Bem, acabamos resolvendo nossas diferenças.

— Não vejo como isso pode ter acontecido. Bella esteve na cama todo o tempo, não esteve?

— Acho que a pergunta, Carmem, é "na cama de quem?" — observou Irina, perspicaz como sempre.

— Hum. — Carmem olhou para Edwars e em seguida para Bella, que fez o que pôde para ficar de cabeça erguida, apesar de sentir o rubor lhe subindo pelo rosto.

— Bem, não importa como aconteceu, acho simplesmente maravilhoso! — Alice quebrou o gelo, abraçando primeiro o irmão e depois Bella. — Quando será o casamento?

— Hoje à noite. — Edward sorriu.

Foi uma cerimônia simples, que agradou, e muito, a Bella. Somente pessoas da família e amigos íntimos foram convidados: Carmem, Irina, Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Bella se lembrava de alguns detalhes com clareza: de Mike sorrindo ao abrir a porta da sala de estar para ela entrar de braço dado com Jasper; de Edward tomando sua mão em seguida, e do anel de noivado brilhando em seu dedo; do rosto de tia Carmem com os olhos marejados e um sorriso nos lábios; e dos cabelos bronzes de Edward refletindo à luz das velas, do brilho dos olhos cor de topázio, emanando amor.

Bella tentou prestar atenção às palavras do sacerdote, mas sua mente só queria pensar em Edward. Ela sentia o perfume do homem ao seu lado, o calor emanado pelo corpo juntinho ao seu. Se olhasse pelo canto dos olhos, poderia vê-lo, vestido elegantemente, prestando atenção a tudo que estava sendo dito. Mas se fechasse os olhos, o veria de outra maneira bem menos civilizada, sem todas aquelas roupas. Pois agora ela sabia como Edward era ainda mais belo quando estava nu. Sabia como era sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu. Seus joelhos bambearam quando ele pegou sua mão. O toque suave significava tanto uma segurança como uma promessa.

Na sala de estar, após o jantar, tia Carmem sorriu e se inclinou na direção de Bella.

— Edward parece muito feliz, querida. Nunca o vi tão contente.

Bella olhou para o marido, que conversava com Emmett, perto da lareira. Ele parecia feliz, de fato. Toda a tensão que estivera em seu rosto nos últimos dias tinha desaparecido. Ele devia ter percebido que estava sendo observado, pois deu uma olhadinha e sorriu. Bella baixou o olhar, encabulada.

— Para mim ele parece muito mais do que feliz, Carmem — Irina comentou. — Acho que nesta noite você não vai querer se demorar muito aqui embaixo, não é mesmo, Bella?

Bella se safou de responder à pergunta mais que indiscreta com a chegada do chá.

— Riley não vai gostar nada de ler nos jornais de amanhã a notícia do seu casamento, Edward — Emmett disse ao aceitar a xícara que Bella lhe oferecia. — Presumo que tenha mandado colocar nos jornais.

— Nem é preciso. — Jasper recostou na poltrona e esticou as pernas. — Somente um cego e surdo não teria percebido a movimentação por aqui.

— É verdade. Mas ainda que ele saiba algo, ler a notícia no jornal da manhã será um tanto indigesto — Edward estava ao lado de Bella enquanto ela terminava de se despedir — Se isso colocasse um fim a esta história, eu não me importaria, mas temo que a novidade leve meu primo a tomar uma atitude desesperada.

— Certamente Riley irá se dar conta de que não pode fazer mais nada — Carmem interveio. — Vocês estão casados. O que mais ele pode fazer?

— Essa é a grande questão — respondeu Edward.

— Pois eu sugiro que você o encoste na parede, Edward, e coloque um ponto final — Emmett opinou. — Arme uma cilada, como costumávamos fazer com algum soldado suspeito de traição. Apanhe o sujeito no ato. Você consegue. Basta colocar a isca certa.

— Não sei se isso funcionará, Emmett. Riley já tentou me matar várias vezes, mas sempre contratou alguém para fazer o serviço.

— Talvez, agora, ele esteja desesperado o suficiente para fazer ele mesmo, especialmente depois do sumiço de Black. O homem já deve estar na América a uma altura destas.

— Não sei, não. — Jasper balançou a cabeça. — Concordo com Edward. Não acho que Riley irá se expor.

— Talvez... — Bella tomou um gole de chá na ânsia de molhar a garganta seca. — Talvez haja outra isca além de Edward que possa ser usada para atrair Riley.

Emmett franziu a testa.

— O que você quer dizer?

Bella ouviu o som da respiração profunda de Edward antes mesmo de ela continuar.

— Riley não tem medo de mim.

— Absolutamente, não! — Edward quase gritou as palavras.

— Mas isso pode funcionar. Não represento uma ameaça física para Riley.

— Não permitirei que você arrisque sua vida.

— Não sei, Edward — Emmett interveio. — Se tomarmos as devidas precauções...

— Nem pensar. Essa hipótese está totalmente fora de questão. — Edward colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa. — Agora se nos derem licença, acho que já é hora de nos recolhermos.

Edward conduziu Bella escada acima. A idéia de expô-la às garras de Riley o fazia sentir vontade de sair do próprio corpo.

— Edward, podemos ir mais devagar? Estou com medo de tropeçar.

Edwdar parou.

— Desculpe. Estou um pouco aborrecido.

— Percebi. — Ela acariciou o rosto do marido. — Vamos dormir e, quem sabe, amanhã, tenhamos uma solução melhor.

— Ótima idéia. — Edward subiu mais um degrau. — Só tem um detalhe. Não pretendo dormir esta noite.

— Não?

— Não.

_**Continua no Capítulo 7 ...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.S: A fic ta na reta final :( Faltam pouquíssimos capítulos para o final.<em>**


	10. Capítulo 7: Último Capítulo

**Bom, quando eu disse que a Fic estava na reta final, eu não estava exagerando. Bom, este é o último capítulo da fanfic. Não vou me extender, porque farei um post de agradecimento. Em relação aos Reviews, eu não sei responder :S. Se alguém souber, me avise que responderei a todos. Boa Leitura ;***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII - Último Capítulo<strong>

— Ele se casou! — Riley atirou longe o jornal e deu um soco sobre a mesa do café da manhã.

— Sim. — Diego respondeu com moderação. Já esperava por uma reação do tipo. Um dos criados de lorde Everly contara a ele sobre a movimentação na Mansão Masen, na véspera.

— Era para ele estar morto.

— Eu sei. — Diego levantou o bule de chá que tinha virado sobre a mesa.

— Onde está o maldito Black?

— Voltando para a América.

— Voltando para a América? — Riley apertou os olhos. — Pensei que você tivesse me dito que ele daria conta do trabalho. — Riley parecia espumar entre os dentes. — Você me garantiu que ele era competente.

— Pensei que fosse. Mas os homens contratados por ele não deram conta do recado e acabaram denunciando o paradeiro de Black, e, acuado, ele resolveu fugir para o outro continente.

Riley se levantou abruptamente, puxando a toalha do café e espalhando tudo o que estava sobre ela.

Diego removeu os restos que caíram sobre seu colo.

— Resolverei isso com minhas próprias mãos, Diego. E será hoje.

— Riley, pense. Você precisa de um plano.

— Não, Diego, preciso de resultado.

Bella estava ao lado de um enorme arranjo de flores no salão de baile de lady Carrington. Foram horas de argumentação para convencer Edward de que o plano era bom. Não que estivesse gostando de brincar de isca para Riley, mas livrar-se da perseguição do maldito de uma vez por todas seria recompensador o suficiente.

Edward já tinha sofrido bastante à sombra da obsessão do primo. Até mesmo o curto espaço de tempo em que Bella fora alvo dos esquemas de Riley já tinha sido demasiado longo. Mas o que a mantinha determinada era a noção de que poderia estar esperando um filho, pois sabia que nunca conseguiria relaxar com Riley espreitando. Todas as noites, quando colocasse a criança no berço, o faria com medo de não encontrá-la na manhã seguinte. Iria inspecionar cada criado, cada visitante suspeito, procurar em cada cômodo e em cada canto do jardim por uma ameaça em potencial. Sua vida seria um verdadeiro inferno.

Edward tinha tornado precauções para atenuar os riscos. Insistira para que ela usasse um vestido amarelo-ouro e colocasse uma pluma na cabeça para que pudesse ser localizada mais facilmente no salão de baile ou na penumbra do jardim. Para completar, requisitara J Jenks e seus homens para vigiar, colocando um na porta de entrada e outro nos fundos. Um cocheiro estava de prontidão, junto das tantas outras carruagens que estavam estacionadas. Nos fundos, uma carruagem de aluguel esperava por eles, se fosse preciso sair discretamente. Até mesmo dentro do salão debaile havia homens alertas para qualquer sinal de perigo.

Mesmo assim, Edward não conseguia permitir que Bella se afastasse. Ela praticamente teve de obrigá-lo a ir para o salão de jogos, e ainda assim ele saía vez ou outra para dar uma espiada.

— Edward — Bella crispou. — Nada irá acontecer se você continuar rondando dessa maneira.

— Não quero que nada aconteça. — A fisionomia do duque era tensa.

— Eu sei. — Bella suspirou. Seu próximo parceiro de dança estava se aproximando. — Já discutimos isso, Edward. Concordamos com o plano, Agora volte ao jogo de baralho. — Ela o empurrou de leve. Edward fitou-a, em seguida olhou para o visconde Islington, que se aproximava para dançar com sua esposa, e só então se virou e tomou o caminho de volta ao salão de jogos.

Quando o visconde se curvou ao final da seleção, Bella tinha certeza de que iria encontrar Edward no seu rastro novamente, mas ele fez o que pôde para se concentrar no jogo de cartas. Agora, ela esperava por lorde Pontly, um dos homens mais superficiais da sociedade, para dançarem a quadrilha.

— Ah, duquesa! Como vai o meu primo?

Bella virou-se lentamente. Riley estava parado logo atrás.

— Sr. Cullen. — Ela engoliu o medo. — Que prazer revê-lo.

Riley riu. Pelo menos era isso que ela entendeu que o ruído deveria ser, pois o som se parecia mais com o de uma pedra de gelo rachando.

— É uma péssima mentirosa, Vossa Graça. Uma vez que se uniu ao meu primo, ignorando meu aviso, como deve se lembrar, não creio que esteja tão feliz em me ver. Por falar nisso, onde está Edward? Ele tem ficado no seu encalço como um cachorro com um osso novo.

— Acho que ele está no salão de jogos. Se for até lá, tenho certeza de que o encontrará logo.

Riley segurou o braço de Bella.

— Oh, mas eu já encontrei o que estava procurando.

— Sr. Cullen, prometi a próxima dança a lorde Pontly.

— Pontly gentilmente cedeu a dança para mim. Agora, venha comigo.

Bella não tinha opção, Riley praticamente a arrastou para a pista de dança. Ela olhava ao redor, em busca de Jasper ou Emmett, mas não viu nenhum dos dois. Esperava que os homens de Jenks tivessem notado a presença de Riley.

Riley seguia para um ponto próximo às portas que davam para o jardim. Pelo menos estaria mais fresco naquele lado do salão.

A orquestra tocou os primeiros acordes.

— Nós não deveríamos nos apressar um pouquinho mais, sr. Cullen? Vamos perder a dança.

— Está muito ansiosa para dançar comigo? Que pena. Pois não vamos ficar na pista de dança, e sim além daquelas portas.

— Bem, acho que um pouco de ar fresco será bom. — Os olhos de Bella percorreram o salão. Seria Jasper que estava naquele canto? Não era possível ter certeza. E Emmet? A posição dele era perto do vaso de fícus, mas não havia sinal do rapaz.

Riley a puxou porta afora e desceu os degraus que davam para o jardim. Uma silhueta enorme surgiu das sombras. Bella abriu a boca para gritar, mas uma mão pesada estapeou seu rosto. Alguém jogou um capuz sobre sua cabeça, prendendo os braços e impedindo as pernas de se moverem. Em seguida, ela foi suspensa no ar.

— O portão dos fundos é por ali! — Bella ouviu Riley dizer. — Entre na carruagem e suma daqui.

— Acho que você acabou de encurralar o seu parceiro de cartas, meu velho — disse o conde de Eldridge.

— Pela quarta vez! — O visconde Paxton baixou as mãos. — Foi minha culpa fazer parceria com o recém-casado.

O parceiro de Eldridge, o barão Tundrow, sorriu.

— Deveríamos aumentar as apostas. Talvez isso estimule os talentos de Masen.

— Não, obrigado. Não quero voltar pobre para casa. — Paxton se inclinou sobre a mesa. — Masen, esqueça um pouco da cama ou ceda o lugar para outro jogador.

— Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo no baile, Masen. — Tundrow riu. — Pensei que não o veríamos nas próximas semanas.

Eldridge concordou.

— Aposto que está louco para ir para casa, Masen. Vá logo para os braços de sua bela esposa. Deixe o pobre Paxton aqui jogar com um homem cuja mente está para o jogo, e não para pensamentos pervertidos.

Edward se levantou.

— Então, se me derem licença? — E saiu apressado.

— Certamente. — Paxton apanhou suas cartas. — Tenha uma ótima noite.

— Muito boa! — Tundrow riu. — Esperamos que o herdeiro chegue em nove meses, Masen.

Edward ignorou as provocações. Sabia que tinha causado um tremendo prejuízo a Paxton ao concordar com a parceria. Parecia que as cartas estavam escritas em sânscrito, pois não faziam sentido algum. Afinal, ele não queria jogar. Não queria ter ido ao baile dos Carrington.

Edward fitou o salão de baile em busca de Bella e viu a pluma amarela balançando, próxima a um arranjo de flores. A visão o fez relaxar um pouco.

Ele odiou o plano desde o princípio. Por que fora se deixar convencer por Bella? Tinha tomado todas as medidas de segurança possíveis, mas no fundo sabia que sempre haveria um risco. Bem, aquela era aprimeira e a última vez que iria concordar com aquela loucura. No dia seguinte, iria atrás de Riley e resolveria tudo de uma vez por todas, como já deveria ter feito meses antes.

Edward viu a pluma amarela se movendo pelo salão. Havia muitas pessoas no caminho para que pudesse ver quem era o parceiro de Bella. Ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar melhor.

— Vossa Graça, gostaria de lhe dar os parabéns.

— Sra. Fallwell, que prazer em vê-la. — Eliza Fallwell, uma das amigas íntimas de lady Irina, e famosa fofoqueira, estava diante de Edward. Ela seria capaz de arrancar a orelha do duque se ele ousasse abandoná-la. Edward tentava ver por entre os babados do vestido da senhora, mas a floresta de plumas roxas que saía do turbante verde o impedia de olhar para além. Será que a pluma amarela estava seguindo na direção do jardim?

— Não puderam esperar para fazer uma cerimônia de casamento mais convencional? — A sra. Fallwell riu. — Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão sangue quente. Puxou ao pai. Ele foi um conquistador e tanto. Passei uma noite fugindo do safado em um jardim. Oh, minha nossa!

O leque da sra. Fallwell batia agitado em frente ao rosto ruborizado da senhora. Ela inclinou a cabeça e as plumas sacudiram no ar.

— Mas então ele se casou com a sua mãe — ela continuou. — Era uma moça fria. Bonita, mas fria. Ninguém entendia o que ele tinha visto nela. Imagino que o duque tenha pensado que estava na hora de constituir uma família. — A senhora fechou o leque e bateu com ele no braço de Edward. — Mas pelo que Irina me contou você não cometeu o mesmo erro do senhor seu pai. A sua esposa tem o sangue quente como você.

Isso chamou a atenção de Edward.

— Como disse?

— Você sabe. — A sra. Fallwell o fitou e começou a se abanar novamente. — Sobre o episódio na estalagem. Como se chama o lugar? Green Man? Irina me contou tudo. Eu já estava me perguntando por que demorou tanto para colocar um anel no dedo da moça.

— Sei.

Edward ponderou a idéia de estrangular lady Irina. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor e viu a pluma amarela desaparecendo pelas portas que davam para o jardim.

_Maldição!_

— Com licença — ele murmurou e saiu correndo, deixando a sra. Fallwell se abanando, perplexa.

— Masen, olhe por onde anda!

— Desculpe!

— Tome cuidado, rapaz!

Edward ignorou as reclamações enquanto seguia empurrando todos que se colocavam no seu caminho. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao jardim, já era tarde demais. Tudo que restara de Bella era uma pluma amarela quebrada no gramado.

— Edward o que aconteceu? — Jasper e Emmett surgiram no jardim.

— Eles levaram Bella. — Edward olhava para as pegadas no chão. Dois, não, quatro homens... Quatro homens contra uma mulher. Ele espantou o terror e pensou rápido. — Vou atrás. Eles devem estar em uma carruagem. A movimentação da saída do baile deve atrasá-los. Usarei a carruagem de aluguel que está esperando nos fundos.

— Vou com você.

— Está bem Emmett. Jasper, você acompanha as damas?

— Cuidarei disso, e em seguida irei atrás de vocês.

Edward concordou e saiu correndo em direção à saída dos fundos, com Emmett em seu encalço.

O portão estava escancarado, e a viela atrás da casa, deserta. Os homens que estavam de vigia tinham desaparecido. Risos e música ecoavam soltos no ar, vindos do salão de festas; o ranger das rodas das carruagens, e as batidas dos cascos dos cavalos vinham da rua. Edward correu pelo calçamento de paralelepípedos em direção à rua principal.

— Vossa Graça. — Um garoto surgiu das sombras e apontou para a rua. — Se correr, conseguirá alcançar Rufus. Ele está indo atrás deles.

— Obrigado, rapaz. — Edward jogou uma moeda ao menino. — Avise Jenks, ele é o chefe dos homens que estavam cuidando do portão.

Edward subiu na carruagem de aluguel e assumiu as rédeas quando Rufus tentou empurrá-lo.

— Ei! — Rufus ergueu o chicote, pronto para bater na mão de Edward. — Caia fora, se não quiser se ferir, intruso.

— Sou eu, Rufus. Masen. Pode deixar que eu assumo. — Rufus fitou Edward.

— Oh, desculpe, Vossa Graça. Não sabia que era o senhor.

— Desculpas aceitas. Chegue para lá, homem, e deixe-me assumir as rédeas.

— Pois não, Vossa Graça. — Rufus saltou do assento. — Fique de olho na carruagem que tem um imenso arranhão na parte de trás.

Edward olhou para frente e assentiu.

— Estou vendo. Muito obrigado.

— Boa sorte, Vossa Graça.

Emmett também subiu na carruagem.

— Não é exatamente o tipo de veículo que você costuma usar — Emmett comentou.

— Não. — Edward pôs o velho animal em movimento. — Não queremos perder de vista a carruagem de Riley. No entanto, é melhor seguirmos a uma distância suficiente para não sermos percebidos. É impossível prever o que Riley é capaz de fazer.

— É verdade. Vamos torcer para que esse pangaré velho consiga seguir Riley até o fim.

Edward concordou, desviando das outras carruagens mais velozes que surgiam ao longo do caminho. A sorte era que a carruagem de Riley também ficara presa no congestionamento causado pelo final do baile. Se ao menos Edward estivesse com sua própria carruagem... Mas então seria facilmente reconhecido.

— Por ali — Emmett apontou. — Eles viraram à direita. — Edward agitou as rédeas e o cavalo reagiu com certa relutância.

Edward rezou para ter paciência e calma, o que era muito difícil.

Riley continuou na direção leste. Eles o seguiram pelas ruas largas de Mayfair e desceram pelo Piccadilly até Haymarket. As ruas iam ficando cada vez mais estreitas e confusas à medida que seguiam em direção ao Covent Garden, mas eles conseguiram manter-se próximos, e a carruagem de Riley estava um pouco à frente quando se aproximaram do cruzamento com a Henrietta Street.

— Ei, milorde, o que um grã-fino como o senhor está fazendo por aqui em uma carruagem de aluguel?

Edward deu uma olhada rápida na pobre prostituta que o abordara. Em seguida ouviu cascos apressados vindo em sua direção. Girou a cabeça para o outro lado para ver o desastre iminente que vinha da Henrietta Street.

A carruagem de Riley conseguira passar, mas o seu cavalo velho não teria chance de alcançá-los. Edward e Emmett ficaram parados no meio do cruzamento, esperando, sem opção, a carruagem de luxo se chocar contra eles.

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de remover o capuz que envolvia a cabeça de Bella. O que não era de todo ruim. Se por um lado estava quente e mal dava para respirar, por outro os homens que estavam dentro da carruagem não tinham como encará-la. Bella se encolheu em um cantinho e assim se agüentou, ouvindo atenta e esperando poder captar algo que ajudasse a planejar sua fuga.

— Conseguimos, Diego! — Era a voz de Riley. — Pegamos a vadia. Tem certeza de que Edward não conseguirá nos encontrar?

— Não tenho certeza de nada. — A voz de Diego soou baixa e rouca. — Mas será muito difícil seu primo descobrir onde estamos. Com isso teremos tempo suficiente para você enviar um bilhete.

Bella sorriu para si mesma. Obviamente eles não sabiam que Edward tinham colocado mais homens para segui-los.

— Ah, sim, o bilhete. — Houve uma pausa, então Riley continuou: — Eu diria que não há tanta pressa para enviar o bilhete.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que devemos nos divertir um pouco antes.

— Acabar logo com isso será divertido o suficiente. — O tom de Diego tinha um quê de temor. — Você esperou anos por isso, Riley. Agora basta, entendeu? Muita gente o viu deixando o salão de baile de braço dado com a moça. Você não poderá se esconder durante muito tempo. No final, só haverá um vencedor nessa história toda, você ou Masen.

— Eu serei o vencedor, Diego, não tema. Com a mulher, tenho Edward na palma da minha mão. É uma pena Black não ter conseguido matar meu primo, mas acho que desta forma será ainda mais divertido. Edward não irá querer perder o único rabo-de-saia que conseguiu. Ele reconhecerá o meu direito ao ducado. E eu finalmente colocarei as mãos no que é meu de direito e serei o duque de Masen.

— Não acho que será tão fácil assim, Riley.

— Agora que Edward provou da fruta, ele não vai querer largar. — Riley riu. — Fará de tudo para conseguir a esposinha de volta.

A carruagem dobrou à esquerda. Bella ouviu o barulho de rodas estalando e o som de dois veículos colidindo. Em seguida, uma confusão. Tudo que ela esperava era que os homens de Edward se aproveitassem da confusão para tentar libertá-la.

Riley bateu contra o teto da carruagem.

— O que está acontecendo, Scruggs?

— Nada, senhor. Um grã-fino trombou contra uma carruagem de aluguel que empacou no meio do cruzamento. Nós passamos ilesos.

— Ótimo. — Riley riu. — Essa foi por pouco, Diego.

— Sim, por pouco. Permita-me dizer uma coisa, Riley. Acabamos de escapar por um triz, o que me leva a concluir que nenhum plano é infalível. Você não pode demorar a enviar o bilhete ao seu primo.

Bella ouviu o barulho da confusão ficando para trás e, junto, sua esperança de ser resgatada.

— Não acho que devemos entregar a garota tão facilmente a Edward.

— Riley. — A voz de Diego saiu fria desta vez. — Já discutimos isso.

— Você não passa de um velho ranzinza, Diego.

— Se a matarmos, será difícil escapar da forca. E se ela estiver morta, você não terá mais nada para barganhar.

— Não a matarei, apesar de achar que ela preferiria a morte. — Riley gargalhou. O coração de Bella saltou na garganta.

— Riley! Você está perdendo o controle.

— Não estou.

— Está, sim. O objetivo é o ducado, não vingança.

— O _seu _objetivo é o ducado. O meu é o ducado _e _vingança. — A voz de Riley se encheu de entusiasmo. — Você pode imaginar a cara de Edward quando ele souber que a preciosa esposa se deitou com metade da Marinha britânica? E se ela engravidar, ele nunca terá certeza de quem é o pai da criança.

Bella estava prestes a vomitar.

— Riley, seu primo tem muito poder. Muitos amigos, em várias posições de destaque. Tenho certeza de que ele acabará nos descobrindo com facilidade, e nos matará se machucarmos a americana.

— Não tenho medo de Edward. — Riley permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. — Talvez eu a leve para a minha cama.

Diego resmungou algo.

Bella pensou rápido. Seus pés e mãos não estavam amarrados. Se conseguisse remover o capuz da cabeça, poderia sair correndo quando a carruagem parasse. O veículo estava diminuindo a velocidade. Ela se preparou para tirar proveito de alguma eventual oportunidade que surgisse.

— Quietinha, aí! — As palavras de Riley não passaram de um sussurro ao seu ouvido. Bella virou e ele a segurou com mais força, dificultando a respiração.

Em seguida a porta da carruagem se abriu e o mau cheiro das docas emanou, sufocante. Mãos ríspidas a agarraram e a puxaram para fora. Alguém a colocou sobre o ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas e passou por uma porta estreita. Ali, Bella sentiu o odor de cinza de cigarro. Ao fundo, o som de vozes masculinas, pontuadas por palavrões, cadeiras sendo arrastadas, o tilintar de canecas pesadas.

Bella se debateu, mas o homem que a carregava a segurou com firmeza, apertando seu abdômen contra o ombro dele. Em seguida, estavam subindo uma escada.

O sujeito não tinha o menor cuidado com a carga que carregava. Bella bateu a cabeça duas vezes antes de ser levada para um quarto e jogada sobre uma cama. Ouviu o som de passos se afastando e o ruído de uma chave girando na fechadura.

Assustada, permaneceu quieta, por um momento, atenta aos sons de vozes embriagadas, de camas baratas rangendo, uma mulher gritando, e em algum lugar não muito distante um choro histérico. Mas todos os sons assustadores soavam abafados pelas paredes e pela porta. Bella finalmente removeu o capuz.

Ela estava sozinha no quarto mais extravagante que já vira. Tudo era vermelho-berrante, desde as paredes e cortinas, até a colcha da cama onde estava.

Apavorada, ela se levantou e foi até a porta. Estava trancada, como já tinha previsto. Talvez pudesse escapar pela janela. Ao puxar as cortinas, em vez das pesadas barras de ferro que esperava encontrar tudo que viu foi uma veneziana, que se abriu facilmente. Bella se inclinou e olhou para fora. A luz do luar refletiu sobre o Tâmisa, abaixo. Somente um pássaro conseguiria escapar por aquela janela. Resolveu então colocar as cortinas vermelhas para fora. O tecido de cor berrante certamente acabaria chamando a atenção de alguém. Quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, não chamaria a atenção de Edward.

Ela se virou para o quarto embusca de algo que pudesse servir como arma, mas tudo que viu foi de causar nojo. Os quadros nas paredes eram gravuras pornográficas, e em pontos estratégicos das paredes havia buracos de observação, que por sorte estavam fechados. Ao pé da mesa havia uma algema quebrada. Embaixo da cama, ela encontrou um bacio. Talvez aquilo servisse, caso precisasse acertar a cabeça de alguém.

Quanto tempo ainda levaria para ser salva por Edward? Será que ele viria?

A maçaneta da porta se mexeu. Bella apanhou o bacio e se levantou, pronta para acertar a cabeça de Riley.

— Duquesa! — Riley chamou do corredor. O tom da voz era malicioso. — Quanta gentileza a sua me receber. — Ele entrou, segurando-a pelo pulso. — Não pense que conseguirá me enganar facilmente, como fez com Black.

Bella tentou se soltar, mas Riley era mais forte. Ele apertou os pulsos, e Bella se contorceu de dor e os dedos se abriram, soltando sua única arma.

— Enfim sós, duquesa, somente nós dois. Estou pensando como vamos passar o tempo.

O malvado encostou-se em Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando se livrar do desagradável sussurro ao ouvido. A proximidade era tanta que dava até mesmo para ver os poros da pele de Riley, a barba despontando.

— Tenho uma idéia. Estamos em um quarto. — Torceu ainda mais o braço dela moça, segurando agora os dois pulsos delicados em uma só mão. Com outra, ele tocou no queixo de Bella, forçando-a a olhar para a colcha vermelha da cama. — Por que não me mostra como Edward gosta de brincar? Acho que você deve ter ensinado alguns truques ao meu priminho.

— Não.

Riley levantou as mãos de Bella e uma dor terrível lhe perpassou os braços e os ombros. Ela mordeu o lábio para não deixar um gemido escapar.

— Doe muito? — Ele riu. — Isso não é nada comparado ao que irá sentir daqui a pouco. — Em seguida a arrastou para a cama.

— Não faça isso. Você não me deseja.

— É claro que não sinto nada por você, sua vagabunda ruiva. Isto não se trata de desejo. — Riley a virou de costas e a segurou com o peso do próprio corpo. — Não aquele tipo de desejo, pelo menos.

Riley terminou de soltar as poucas mechas de cabelo de Bella que ainda estavam presas, e então seus dedos imundos deslizaram livremente pelos cabelos cor de chocolate.

— Edward espalha seus cabelos castanhos sobre o travesseiro quando vocês fazem amor, duquesa? Ou ele os puxa assim?

Riley segurou os cabelos de Bella e puxou-os com violência. Ela tentou detê-lo, segurando-o pelo pulso.

— Solte-me!

— Oh, não. — Os olhos do malvado se moveram dos cabelos para o pescoço alvo. — Esperei muito por este dia. — Puxou os cabelos novamente, forçando-a a olhar para cima. — Aposto que sua pele branquinha fica marcada com facilidade. — Os lábios tocaram então o pescoço, logo abaixo da linha do queixo, e sugaram com força a pele macia. Bella tentou se esquivar, mas foi em vão. Quando Riley riu, ela sentiu um fio de sangue escorrendo.

— Esta é a primeira marca que vou deixar, duquesa... A primeira de muitas.

— Pare, por favor...

— Só depois que eu terminar. — Puxou com rispidez novamente, desta vez trazendo lágrimas aos olhos de Bella. — Sabe qual a lembrança mais viva que tenho da minha infância, duquesa? E do meu pai me arrastando para a biblioteca de nossa casa, onde ele me deu uma surra de vara no traseiro nu. E sabe por quê?

Riley fez uma pausa, esperando por uma resposta.

— Não — Bella murmurou.

— Ele me bateu porque eu tinha empurrado o meu querido priminho e o feito chorar. "Edward é o marquês de Walthingham", meu pai disse, "e será o duque de Masen. Um nobre fidalgo do reino". Meu pai deveria ter sido o duque, mas ele não teve coragem de desafiar o irmão e tomar a riqueza e a posição que lhe eram de direito. Ele era feliz com seus livros empoeirados e não se importou em abrir mão de tudo.

Riley afrouxou um pouco a mão e Bella tentou recuperar a postura.

— Em Cambridge, tinha uma moçoila que eu desejava, mas a única maneira de conseguir levá-la para a cama foi prometendo que a apresentaria a Edward. Você deveria ter ouvido a vadia falando dele. Dos ombros, das pernas, do traseiro. Bem, ela nunca foi para a cama de Edward. Eu quebrei o pescoço da vagabunda e a joguei no rio.

Bella enrijeceu. De onde estava, era possível ver a porta. Não era muito distante. Se conseguisse acertar uma joelhada em Riley assim como fizera com Black...

Riley a segurava com força.

— Por isso, não vou parar. Não agora que tenho a vingança em minhas mãos. Vou saborear cada minuto desta noite. Fazer amor com você será a total desmoralização para o meu primo.

— Edward vai matá-lo.

— Não vai, não. Acho que ele vai sofrer um acidente antes disso. O mundo é muito perigoso!

— Não! — Bella tentou erguer o joelho, mas Riley a deteve, rindo.

— A única culpada de tudo isso é você mesma, duquesa. Eu avisei para que não se casasse com Edward, mas você não me deu ouvidos. Veja aonde a sua luxúria a levou.

Em seguida, ele a jogou para o outro lado da cama, lançando-se mais uma vez sobre ela. Bella se debatia, mas estava totalmente imobilizada desta vez.

— Pode lutar, duquesa. Adoro quando as mulheres se deba tem. Fica mais divertido.

Bella ouviu a excitação na voz do miserável. Sentiu o membro ereto de Riley roçando suas coxas. Ele tirou então uma corda do bolso.

— A seda seria mais gentil com a sua pele delicada, duquesa, mas acho que a dor nos pulsos será o de menos.

Em seguida, Riley amarrou as mãos de Bella na cabeceira da cama, forçou-a a abrir as pernas e deslizou lentamente a ponta dos dedos ao longo do pescoço até o decote.

— Vamos, duquesa, fale um pouco sobre o seu marido. Edward é contido na cama? Ou ele rasga sua camisola como vou fazer com seu vestido?

Bella tremeu de terror.

— Solte-me, Riley. Tenho certeza de que podemos resolver as coisas se você me soltar. Edward é um homem razoável.

— Ele é? — A mão ousada desceu mais um pouco, tocando nos seios. — Duvido que ele seja razoável. E eu não quero ser razoável, eu quero paixão. Paixão e dor. Edward roubou o que é meu, agora tenho algo que lhe pertence. Quero que ele sinta o que eu senti durante todos esses anos.

Os dedos se curvaram sobre o tecido delicado do vestido e puxaram com toda a força, rasgando até a cintura. Riley olhava para os seios de Bella. Envergonhada, ela tentava mover os braços para se cobrir, mas a corda afundava na carne.

Riley a acariciou devagar, tocando os mamilos. Bella fechou os olhos para não ver.

— Olhe para mim, duquesa. — Bella balançou a cabeça, virando o rosto. — Não me desafie, mulher! — Deu-lhe uma bofetada. — Olhe para mim!

— Não! — Se ele batesse ainda mais ela conseguiria se livrar das cordas. Mas Riley parecia ter o poder de ler a mente.

— Sou um especialista neste jogo, duquesa. — E apertou os seios até Bella ofegar e lágrimas quentes brotarem de seus olhos. — Você sentirá muita dor, como jamais sentiu.

Riley riu e deitou-se sobre ela. Bella tentou chutar, mas estava presa entre as saias e o peso de Riley. Ele a forçou a abrir as pernas, amarrando os tornozelos aos pés da cama.

— E agora vamos ver onde o Monge trabalha. — Riley apanhou o punhal e rasgou a saia de baixo a cima.

Diego Gadner estava sentado em um canto do salão principal, tomando uma cerveja. Céus, como odiava aquele lugar! Riley precisava enviar a carta a Edward o quanto antes. Mas em vez de cuidar disso, ele estava no andar de cima se divertindo com uma loira de seios fartos. Diego não reclamara, pois isso era melhor do que se ele tivesse ido mexer com a duquesa de Alvord.

Impaciente, Riley tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Com certeza, Riley já devia ter terminado. Afinal ele não costumava se demorar muito na cama com as mulheres.

Diego olhou para a escadaria. Sim, a loira já estava descendo, mas vinha acompanhada de um marinheiro sorridente.

_Maldição! _Diego se levantou. Onde estava Riley?

Edward e Emmett concluíram que a direção que Riley seguira só poderia levar a um lugar: o Rustting Stallion, um prostíbulo de quinta categoria que fiava à beira do cais. E era para lá que eles seguiam.

— Edward. — Emmett apontou para a casa. — Olhe, logo à frente.

— Estou vendo. — Uma cortina vermelha que flutuava da janela do terceiro andar não passou despercebida a Edward. — Terceiro andar, o último quarto.

— Você acha que Bella está lá?

— Espero que sim. — Edward abriu a porta da casa suspeita. — Vamos nos separar e cada um procura em um quarto.

Bella nunca se sentira tão exposta e humilhada em toda a sua vida.

— Olhe para mim. — A ponta afiada do punhal de Riley cutucava o seio. — Quero que veja quem está entrando entre as suas pernas.

Ela sentiu então o punhal descendo pelo ventre e deslizando até a virilha. Desesperada, tentou dobrar os joelhos, mas a corda a impediu. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Bella sentiu os dedos intrusos do homem invadindo sua intimidade.

— Ainda tem o frescor da juventude, duquesa — Riley disse. — Doce. Macia. Uma delícia! Mas não sei se ainda estará assim até amanhã.

Riley retirou a mão para desabotoar a calça quando a porta do quarto se abriu, batendo com força contra a parede. Ele ainda não tinha aberto o primeiro botão, quando se virou para deparar com Edward.

— Riley!

Bella viu o espanto e a dor nos olhos de Edward, segundos antes de sentir o punhal de Riley quase penetrando em seu ventre.

— Aproxime-se, Edward, e verá minha lâmina perfurando sua amada!

Edward paralisou.

— O que você quer, Riley? — O tom de voz era calmo, mas Bella podia ver a tensão no olhar.

— É uma pena que você tenha chegado tão cedo, Edward. Eu ia justamente provar um pouco da sua mulherzinha. — Riley passou a mão na perna de Bella. — Devo continuar? Talvez você queira assistir. Quem sabe pode aprender algo.

Edward não se deixou envolver pela provocação.

— O que você quer, Riley?

— Quero o que é meu!

Bella sentiu o metal frio se movendo à medida que Riley encarava Edward.

— Quero o ducado.

— Ele é todo seu. Abaixe a faca.

— Assim tão fácil?

— Contanto que abaixe a faca e não machuque Bella.

— Não antes de deixar as minhas iniciais nas coxas da americana. Posso? Para você se lembrar de mim todas as vezes que se ajoelhar entre as pernas de sua mulherzinha.

— Abaixe a faca, Riley, ou você nunca irá se esquecer do dia em que o derrotei para sempre!

Riley se voltou para Bella, e nesse instante Edward se moveu e desviou a mão dele do ventre da mulher.

— Não! — Riley gritou. — Seu maldito! — Ele livrou a mão, acertando o rosto de Edward.

— Riley, pare! — Edward se protegia como podia dos sucessivos golpes do outro.

— Não paro enquanto não acabar com você, Edward! — Bella tentava se livrar das amarras, mas elas não cediam. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, além de assistir à luta dos dois homens. Edward segurava a outra mão de Riley, e os dois se encaravam como se estivessem dançando uma valsa macabra. Edward era mais alto e mais forte, mas estava apenas tentando controlar o primo e não matá-lo. Riley estava tomado de uma ira selvagem. O ódio se refletia em seus olhos.

— Riley! — Diego surgiu na porta. — O que está fazendo? Pare com isso, agora!

— Diego... — Riley olhou para o outro homem, e nesse instante, o punhal desceu. Edward retirou o braço depressa, mas já era tarde demais. O sangue jorrava do peito de Riley.

— Riley! — Diego gritou, mais uma vez.

Riley puxou o punhal e levou a mão ao ferimento, tentando estancar o sangramento, mas o estrago era grande, e ele tombou sobre a poça vermelha que se formava sobre a cama. O rosto estava pálido como se toda a cor tivesse sido drenada pelo peito.

— Você venceu — ele murmurou. — Maldito, você venceu.

E seus olhos se fecharam para sempre.

O forte odor de sangue e morte tomou conta do quarto.

— Você o matou! — Diego olhava para o corpo de Riley que jazia pesado sobre Bella.

— Foi um acidente. — Edward sacou seu próprio punhal e cortou as amarras que prendiam Bella, puxando-a de baixo do corpo de Riley. Ofegante, ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito protetor.

— Você o matou! — Diego repetiu, a voz trêmula.

— Não tive intenção. Riley amoleceu a mão quando o viu entrando no quarto e não pude conter a força do impulso.

— Ele está morto. — Diego caminhou lentamente em direção à cama e tomou o corpo de Riley em seus braços, manchando a roupa com o sangue do outro. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Bella desviou o olhar para não ver o choro compulsivo de Diego.

— Bella. — Edward acariciou seus cabelos e murmurou: — Você está bem, querida?

— Sim. — Mas ela também estava prestes a ser tomada pelas lágrimas. — Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Edward. Ainda bem que você conseguiu chegar a tempo. — E o abraçou com ainda mais força, lembrando-se dos momentos de puro pavor que sofrera nas mãos de Riley. — Foi horrível. Ele o odiava profundamente.

— Acabou. — Edward a embalou. — Riley não poderá ferir mais ninguém.

— Não poderá ferir nenhum de nós. — Bella queria sentir alívio, mas o cheiro de sangue e morte, o som da dor de Diego e sua própria dor faziam com que tudo parecesse um pesadelo. — Vamos para casa, Edward. Por favor.

—Está bem, meu amor. — Edward a beijou na testa. — Emmett veio comigo e deve estar à sua procura. Pedirei a ele que cuide de tudo.

Bella olhou para Diego.

— O que acontecerá com ele?

— Não sei. Ele ajudou no seqüestro. Terá de pagar por isso.

— Mas ele tentou tirar da cabeça de Riley a idéia fixa de me ferir. Ele sugeriu a seu primo que escrevesse um bilhete a você e aguardasse.

Edward assentiu.

— Acredito em você. Tampouco tenho sede de vingança. Mas se tivermos de enfrentar um tribunal, toda a história sórdida virá à tona.

O estômago de Bella se contorceu, só de pensar que teria de relatar todo o terror enfrentado naquela noite.

— Quero pôr um ponto final nisso, Edward. Não desejo ter de falar mais sobre esse assunto. A morte de Riley já não é punição suficiente? Não podemos deixar tudo isso para trás?

— Talvez. Duvido que Diego represente algum perigo a nós ou a qualquer outra pessoa, apesar de não querer compartilhar a mesma cidade com ele. Não quero nem mesmo compartilhar o mesmo país. — Edward acariciou a nuca de Bella para aliviar a tensão. — É melhor que ele fique preso por uns dias até que decidamos qual o melhor lugar para enviá-lo. Não há nada que o prenda na Inglaterra. Duvido que se oponha a uma longa viagem, especialmente se for uma opção à forca.

— Está bem. — Bella relaxou um pouco. Ela não se importava para onde Diego iria, contanto que pudesse colocar um ponto final e esquecer aquele pesadelo.

— Seu vestido está todo rasgado, meu amor. Você se importa em se enrolar na colcha da cama?

— Tem uma capa jogada no chão, Edward, do outro lado da cama. Eles me embrulharam nela quando me trouxeram para cá. Isso servirá para me cobrir.

Edward apanhou a capa. Bella cobriu os braços e o restante do corpo e olhou nervosa para a porta, e em seguida para Diego.

Ele tinha se movido. Colocara o corpo de Riley de lado e estava se levantando, os dentes expostos como um cão raivoso, com a faca ensangüentada de Riley em uma das mãos, os olhos fixos nas costas de Edward.

— Edward! — Bella gritou e se atirou contra Diego.

Os dois começaram uma luta desigual. Bella tentava arrancar o punhal das mãos dele, e acabou acertando um soco nas costelas de Diego, que girou, caindo pesadamente no chão, sobre o punhal que segurava.

Tudo aconteceu em uma questão de segundos.

Foi então que Emmett finalmente entrou no quarto e se deparou com a cena de horror.

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou.

Edward amparou Bella enquanto Emmett se ajoelhava ao lado de Diego.

— Está morto — sentenciou. — O punhal entrou no coração.

Depois de garantirem a Carmem, Irina e Alice que tudo estava bem, Bella e Edward se recolheram, deixando Jasper e Emmett encarregados de relatar os detalhes sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

— Preciso de um banho, Edward — Bella disse ao entrarem no quarto. — Preciso remover a sujeira do meu corpo.

Os criados trouxeram a banheira e água quente. Assim que a porta se fechou, Bella tirou as roupas e entrou na água quente. Ela temia nunca mais se sentir limpa, novamente.

Então sentiu as mãos grandes e firmes de Edward em suas costas, ajudando a limpar todo o desespero e a sensação de imundície.

— Mergulhe, querida.

Os dedos de Edward massagearam o couro cabeludo e deslizaram ao longo dos cabelos. Com as palmas das mãos, ele esfregou a nuca e o pescoço. Os lábios, gentis, tocaram a marca deixada por Riley no pescoço.

Bella temera nunca mais sentir prazer em ser tocada. Mas agora sabia que o toque de Edward era o que precisava para curar as cicatrizes. Precisava do corpo dele contra o seu para ajudar a esquecer todo o terror. Precisava sentir o amor para afogar as tristes lembranças. Precisava amá-lo para se sentir viva novamente.

— Acho melhor terminar o que falta, Bella. Não confio em mim mesmo para lavar o resto.

Bella ergueu as mãos, segurando o pescoço do marido.

— Não faz mal, Edward. Eu quero que você me lave.

— Bella. — A voz não passou de um sussurro. — Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?

— Sim. Preciso de você. Em todos os sentidos.

Edward suspirou, soltando toda a tensão que enrijecia seus braços.

— Está bem, meu amor.

Então suas mãos deslizaram sobre os ombros de Bella e desceram lentamente até os seios. Era exatamente disso que ela precisava, o que seu corpo ansiava, o toque dos dedos, das mãos, do contato com a pele.

Mas as mãos abandonaram os seios, tocando as laterais, acariciando o ventre e as coxas. Os dedos brincaram entre as pernas e finalmente tocaram em um local muito íntimo. Bella estremeceu e o fitou. Edward a olhou também, e sua fisionomia era intensa e desejosa.

— Eu amo você, Edward.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se roçaram.

— E eu amo você, Bella — disse num murmúrio rouco. — Acho melhor você sair da banheira, agora.

Edward a envolveu em uma toalha macia e a abraçou. A proximidade era tanta que Bella sentiu o corpo dele enrijecido contra o seu, e se aproximou. Mas ele recuou.

— Ainda não, meu amor. Quero lavar a sujeira do meu corpo, também.

— Quer a minha ajuda?

— Seria maravilhoso, Bella, mas no momento não estou conseguindo me controlar muito bem.

— Não me importo. Quero tocá-lo. Por favor? — Ele a beijou profundamente.

— Como posso dizer "não" a um pedido tão doce?

Bella começou pelas costas, assim como ele fizera com ela. Ensaboou as mãos e deslizou-as sobre os ombros. Em seguida o empurrou com delicadeza e Edward se inclinou para que ela pudesse lavar as partes mais baixas. As mãos se moviam sobre os músculos fortes, deixando-o ofegante e inquieto.

— Cuidado, meu amor, ou você vai se molhar. — O aviso saiu sussurrante. Bella sorriu e tocou os ombros, descendo pelos braços fortes.

Ela precisava daquilo. Precisava sentir a sensação de poder depois do pesadelo de se ver impotente nas mãos do seu algoz. A toalha acabou caindo quando ela se inclinou para frente para tocar o peito de Edward, roçando os seios contra os mamilos dele.

Bella então se inclinou para lavar-lhe os pés. Lentamente suas mãos esfregaram os tornozelos e foram subindo, pelas panturrilhas, joelhos e coxas. Edward respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, esparramando mais água.

— Por favor, Bella, podemos ir para a cama, agora? — pediu Edward, quando ela o acariciou intimamente.

— Como posso negar um pedido tão doce?

Edward soltou as laterais da banheira e segurou Bella pelos ombros, puxando-a para si. Seus lábios se encontraram enquanto eles se punham de pé, fazendo a água escorrer pelas laterais da banheira.

Os lençóis sobre a larga cama de Edward eram brancos, e os únicos ruídos eram provenientes da respiração e dos gemidos de ambos. A única coisa que a prendia a Edward era o amor, e este era um nó que não desejava desatar. Bella se abriu para Edward e ele a possuiu, preenchendo-a de corpo e alma. Não demorou muito e ambos respiravam aliviados e relaxados.

—Você acha que encomendamos um bebê?— Bella sussurrou.

Edward se apoiou sobre o cotovelo.

— Talvez. — Ele sorriu. — Seria maravilhoso, mas não tenho pressa.

— Pelo menos, de hoje em diante nosso filho não correrá mais perigo.

— Sim.

Uma sombra se espalhou pela fisionomia do duque. Ele saiu de cima do corpo de Bella e se deitou.

Foi então a vez de Bella se apoiar no cotovelo.

— Você está aborrecido com a morte de Riley?

— Eu não tinha intenção de matá-lo. — Seus olhares se encontraram. — Estávamos lutando. Quando Diego apareceu, Riley parou, por um segundo apenas. Quando ele soltou a mão, a minha subiu com o impulso. Não consegui contê-la a tempo.

— Eu sei. — Bella tocou no rosto do marido e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. — Você não teve escolha. Um dos dois teria morrido, Riley não deixaria por menos. Ele teria lutado até o fim.

Edward fechou os olhos.

— Eu sei. Meu primo era um problema sem solução, mas era meu sangue. — Edward baixou o olhar. — Eu deveria estar arrependido por tê-lo matado, mas só consigo sentir alívio.

— Eu também. — Bella pousou as mãos sobre o peito de Edward. — Ainda tem uma coisa que não entendi. Por que Riley espalhou os rumores do que aconteceu no Green Man? Ele sabia que isso só acabaria apressando nosso casamento.

Edward sorriu.

— Não acho que tenha sido Riley quem espalhou o rumor.

— Quem foi, então?

— Aposto que foi lady Irina.

— Lady Irina? Mas por que você acha que foi ela?

— Porque a amiga do peito de lady Irina, Melinda Fallwell, me contou como ficou sabendo da história.

Bella se lembrou da noite terrível no baile dos Palmerson, quando o rumor se espalhou como fogo selvagem pelos salões.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Mas por que lady Irina faria isso?

— Talvez ela tenha percebido que deveríamos ficar juntos.

— Sempre pensei que lady Irina era mesmo perspicaz.

— Muito. — Edward se inclinou para roçar o ponto mais sensível de Bella, logo atrás da orelha. — E leal. Tenho certeza de que ela está imaginando que em poucos meses o herdeiro de Masen chegará.

—Vamos retomar o nosso trabalho, querido? Não queremos desapontar lady Irina, queremos?

Bella passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward.

— Não, com certeza não queremos desapontar lady Irina.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu NUNCA pedi Reviews e não gosto muito de pedir, mas como esse é o último cap, eu realmente queria que vocês me falassem o que acharam da história, se gostaram ou não e o porque. Tenho outras adaptações em mente, e mais detalhes irei falar na nota de agradecimento.<strong>


	11. Download

**Download**

Olá gente, tudo bom com vocês? Então, antes de tudo, não é uma atualização da fanfic em si. Eu decidi pôr esta e as outras fanfics adaptadas por mim para download no 4Shared.

Se alguém quiser baixar, fique a vontade.

Basta ir no meu perfil que o link estará disponível para todos!

Beijokas :*


End file.
